


Road Home

by MMaglor



Series: Road Home Series [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Dark Magic, F/M, Family, Forgiveness, Free Orcs, Friendship, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentioned Caranthir, Mentioned Celegorm, Mentioned Curufin, Mind Control, Missing Persons, Modern Middle Earth, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Politics, Pretending to Be Gay, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Runes, Sexual Content, War of the Elves and Sauron
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMaglor/pseuds/MMaglor
Summary: Terre du Milieu, 21ème siècle.Tous les elfes ont rejoints Aman depuis longtemps et ont été oubliés.Aux Etats Unis, les conflits entre manifestants se multiplient, soutenant ou d’énonçant l’investiture du nouveau président du pays tandis qu’à Los Angeles, des fauteurs de troubles semblent profiter de la situation pour s’en prendre à la population. Organisés en gangs, ils s’attaquent à des personnes seules ou des zones résidentielles, commettant des meurtres en série partout dans la région. Mais, alors que la police de L.A semble reprendre la main et prévenir les actions de ces bandes, d’autres états commencent à signaler les mêmes phénomènes et bientôt, de nouveaux pays se retrouvent touchés par ce mouvement qui semble se propager à grande vitesse malgré l’intervention des forces de sécurités diverses.





	1. INTRODUCTION, Back to port

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> J'avais cette idée de FanFiction dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà... Alors voilà, je publie !  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira :).

C’était une belle journée de Janvier. Le ciel était d’un bleu profond et sans nuages, le soleil à son zénith. Le port de Los Angeles, immense complexe urbain emplis de conteneurs colorés, voyait ses berges de bétons et ses coques de paquebots caressés par les vagues calmes, en opposé totale avec l’effervescence à terre. De nouveau transporteurs étaient entrés dans la zone portuaire et délivraient à présent leurs fragiles mais colossales marchandises. Sur la terre ferme, attendait une équipe d’employés affairés et ayant une longue expérience dans la manipulation des technologies nécessaires tout aussi bien aux débarquements et stockages de chargements qu’à leur embarquement.

Sur toute la distance où se déployaient les docs, ne résonnait alors que chocs de métaux, sonorités électroniques et ordres hurlés à travers le vacarme. Quelques fois, une mouette passait au-dessus de toute cette agitation frénétique et lâchait un de ses croassements disgracieux ou se posait sur un des nombreux blocs carrés qui transformait l’immense plateforme de béton qu’était le port en un labyrinthe interminable. Les véhicules ou voiturettes transportant de lourdes charges circulaient dans cette masse de cubes avec autant de facilité que si un circuit leur était tracé au sol et des agents de douanes et sécurité allaient de container en container, comme une abeille de fleur en fleurs, récoltant là les informations et vérifications.

Les camions et autres grands véhicules de chargements emplissaient les routes à voix inversées et un concert de clacksons et de crissements de pneu pouvait parfois venir s’ajouter comme une touche magnifiant la symbiose ambiante qui, même sur les flots, se prolongeait avec corne, cris des marins et hélices-moteurs démarrant et tournant à plein régime.

L’endroit était donc plongé dans l’activité et l’affolement d’un jour banale et de missions routinières, l’environnement sonore – terrestre et marin – plus occupé par la mise au point des technologies de même que le développement urbain et commercial que par la présence conciliante de l’océan et celle menacée de ses êtres vivants. Ses préoccupations n’allaient pas plus loin que ce qu’il avait été créé pour faire : importer et exporter à une vitesse phénoménale, avec sécurité et professionnalisme, tout cela dans la plus terrible des agitations, les plus puissants fourmillements et vrombissements.

Ainsi, rien ne changea ce jour-là. Les navires continuèrent à affluer et à quitter le port, les marchandises à être débarquées et embarquées, les voitures à déposer et récupérer, les équipes à contrôler et communiquer, les machines et hommes à hurler, la ferveur à s’amplifier, de même bien sûr que les mouettes à croasser, la mer à décliner et le soleil à briller.

Rien ne sortit de l’ordinaire pour aucun des employés las ou bourrus de ce gigantesque chantier en évolutions constante. Rien ne différa non plus pour les chefs, responsables ou contrôleurs de tâches et missions. Rien pour les infrastructures et la vie citadine se trouvant à proximité, rien pour la faune et la flore de la zone commerciale.

Et puisque que rien ne se passa, personne ne notifiant de manque trop important de marchandise, ne rapportant trop de mauvaises livraisons de produit commandés ou de marchandises frauduleuses dissimulées, aucun des ouvriers ne signalant de casse ou de non fonctionnement grave de machines, aucune équipe de contrôle ne détectant sur ses machines de présences indésirables, personne ne remarqua, que pendant que certains postes étaient quittés puis relevés, une carcasse étrange flottait à la surface des vague qui doucement l’amenait à leur gré vers la terre-plein de béton. Il n’y eut personne pour voir l’objet non identifié passer plus près du moteur d’un paquebot en mouvement que la sécurité ne l’aurait exigée, ni non plus personne pour être témoins de la faible lutte qu’opposait encore aux courants, la forme prostrée et presque inerte qui se trouvait couchée sur les morceaux de bois.


	2. A break to Lamill Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le second chapitre, bonne lecture !

Adrian remuait sa tasse de Black Onyx distraitement. Assis à son habituelle table près de la fenêtre du Lamill Coffee, il fixait son écran d'ordinateur portable qui faisait défiler une page de Los Angeles Times et feuilletait parallèlement la revue La Opinión.

Les gros titres étaient directs, fracassant : « "Hate does not make America great": Protesters gather in L.A. to decry President Trump », « La “era Trump” comienza con un discurso con fuerte dosis nacionalista. »

Le jeune homme laissa aller un petit soupir puis repoussa de la main une mèche brune échappée de son foulard rouge et tombée sur son visage. Il quitta alors le site sur lequel il se trouvait et migra vers le L.A Weekly pour trouver d’autres titres percutants comme : « Henry Rollins : I Hate to Break It to You but Yes, Trump's Your President. » ou « L.A. Comedians: Trump Is NOT Good for Comedy. ». Parcourant sans vraiment les voir les articles, il se frotta les jointures puis regarda le cadran noir de sa Timex. Une heure moins vingt. Tournant encore une fois sa cuillère dans la tasse de café dont il n’avait soudainement plus vraiment envie et qui était surement froide à présent, il réajusta sa cravate et attrapa son attaché-case, s’apprêtant à partir lorsqu’il aperçut par la fenêtre un homme passer à bicyclette puis tourner hors de vue, vers l’arrière du bâtiment où se trouvait le parking.

Adrian quitta alors son siège et, sans faute, un homme apparut quelques minutes après, le pas rapide et léger. Faisant la distance qui les séparait encore, il vint à la rencontre de son compagnon. Les deux jeunes gens se saisirent alors mutuellement de leurs mains, la serrèrent les avant-bras repliés en un salut viril avant de finalement se rapprocher en une accolade, une seconde prolongée. Une femme blonde tenant un petit calepin et vêtue d’un tablier rouge portant l’inscription blanche « Lamill Coffee ».

« Salut Elly ! Accueillit la femme avec bonne humeur avant de poursuivre avec le même enthousiasme. Comme d’habitude, non ?

─ Oui, c’est ça Ana ! » Confirma le nouveau venu en se tournant vers la jeune femme et lui souriant à l’aise et confiant.

─ Ok et un Bliss Expresso qui marche ! »

Elly alla ensuite s'asseoir à la table qu’avait occupée Adrian, celui-ci le suivant et reprenant place devant son ordinateur tandis qu’il déposait lourdement un sac à dos noir sur la table.

« Alors où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Adrian qu’à moitié molesté et reprenant le journal papier pour s’occuper les mains. Ça fait une demi-heure que je t’attends !

─ Désolé, je suis allé emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque. » Dit-il pour toute réponse.

Adrian leva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » Se plaignit Elly. « Je voulais juste les feuilleter avant d’aller te rejoindre… Finalement je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Le brun laissa échapper un reniflement amusé.

« C’est tout toi ça ! » Fit-il ses yeux verts pétillants de malice. « Mais dis-moi tu te souviens que ces livres sont plutôt pour les étudiants et pas les gens comme toi… »

Adrian marqua une pause pour observer si ses mots avaient l’effet escompté sur son ami qui était en ce même instant en train de se curer les ongles, une attitude distante mais en apparence seulement.

« …Les professeurs. »  Termina-t-il en tentant de détenir le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

A présent, son ami leva le regard et lui adressa une fausse moue boudeuse avant de reprendre le curage de ses ongles impeccables.

« Alors qu’est ce qui t’as retenu cette fois… ? » S’enquit avec légèreté le brun pour changer de sujet.

A cette question le visage d’Elly s’illumina et attrapant son sac à dos, il y farfouilla un instant avant dans sortir un livre après l’autre et les poser sur la table. Mettant de côté sa revue papier, Adrian se saisit d’un tome après l’autre avant de tous les replacer dans la pile nette dans laquelle ils avaient été placés et reprendre la parole :

« Histoire… Art… Géographie… Je crois bien que tu t’es trompé de profession ou tout du moins d’enseignement ! Plaisanta-t-il alors.

─ Une prochaine fois alors. » Répondit son ami avec un sourire narquois ce qui déclencha un petit rire amusé d’Adrian.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence et le regard d’Adrian se posa involontairement sur l’écran toujours allumé de son ordinateur portable et montrant une large photo d’un Senior au visage joufflu, aux yeux avides et cheveux blancs.

« Ce type ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille…  Maugréa-t-il alors en fixant l’image montrant Donald Trump.

─ Hum… ? » Fit son ami levant les yeux d’un livre dont il caressait la couverture et posant sur lui un regard interrogateur.

Pour toute réponse, Adrian lui tendit la presse du jour qu’Elly accepta après un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas plus d’une seconde pour reposer la revue et commencer à retirer son vieux tricot ambre tout en parlant à son ami.

« Bien sûr qu’il ne te dit rien. Accusa-t-il alors le brun avec lassitude. Rien ne te dit ! …Sérieusement _Adrian_ tu devrais te décoincer un peu… ! Sortir –

─ Voilà, Bliss Expresso avec double de crème pour toi El’ ! Annonça joyeusement Ana réapparaissant auprès des deux amis avec une tasse qu’elle déposa sur la table.

─ Merci Ann’, il y a que toi pour me gâter comme ça ! » Encensa Elly décochant à la jeune femme un sourire charmeur tandis qu’Adrian feignait une soudaine toux dissimulée derrière sa main.

Anna rougit sous les yeux observateurs des deux amis puis secoua finalement la tête pour se libérer de son autarcie et elle se tourna alors vers Adrian, sa bonne humeur retrouvée :

« Ad’ tu veux que je te serve un nouveau Onyx, le tiens est froid ?

─ Non c’est gentil Ana mais la note suffira. Répondit Adrian avec un sourire plus aimable que charmeur.

─ D’accord ! Accepta Ana joviale, sortant déjà la machine de paiement par carte d’une poche de son tablier – comme un cow-boy dégainerait son arme – et la tendant au brun. Ça fera trente dollars et cinquante cents. »

Adrian procéda au paiement puis rendit la machine à la jeune femme et se fut alors à cet instant que fouillant dans sa poche de pantalon Elly se pencha vers l’avant et glissa un billet de dix dollars dans une poche de tablier de la serveuse du Lamill Coffee. Lorsque celle-ci se tourna vers lui, il lui adressa un clin d’œil et lui répondant avec un sourire radieux Ana s’éloigna.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent puis Adrian sembla se remémorer le fil de leur conversation.

« Et qu’est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine amertume. Oublier mon boulot de PDG ?

─ Oui, ça pourrait vraiment te faire du bien de penser à autre chose que le travail pour une fois ! Répliqua Elly comme Adrian venait d’appuyer lui-même son idée puis enfonça sans précaution le vieux pull dans le sac à dos, maintenant en t-shirt noir à manche courtes, arborant une tête de mort précédée d’os placés en croix et entourés de taches de sang.

─ Une prochaine fois alors… ? » Miroita Adrian sur un ton taquin.

Elly, lâchant un soupir à demi exaspéré, secoua légèrement la tête et se détourna de son ami pour de nouveau chercher dans son sac Fourre-tout. Sous l’attention silencieuse du jeune homme brun, il sortit un petit miroir de poche et ébouriffa ses cheveux noir corbeau lui arrivant aux épaules tout en observant son reflet. Succinctement, il prit dans sa besace un petit tube de rouge à lèvres, procédant à étaler avec précision la teinte noire sur ses lèvres.

Adrian, ou « Ad’ » comme il était surnommé, le vit ensuite sortir de l’eye-Liner, une petite boîte de velours puis du fard à paupières aux mêmes couleurs que le rouge à lèvres pour se les appliquer l’un après l’autre jusqu’à ce que les paupières supérieures de son ami soient totalement opaques, que ses yeux soient entourés d’un halo de ténèbres et que son nez soit adorné d’un piercing.

« Je n’arriverai jamais à comprendre pourquoi tu fais tout ça… » Prononça Adrian d’une voix résignée.

─ Parce que _j’aime_ ça. Expliqua Elly comme parlant à un élève lent. Et puis c’est dans l’air du temps, non… ?

─ L’air du temps… ? Répéta Adrian incrédule. Depuis quand ça t’as vraiment intéressé ?

─ Mais toujours ! Argua Elly avec véhémence. Et puis moi au moins je suis à la mode, pas comme toi et tes costumes cravates !

─ Ils sont très bien mes costumes ! Se défendit Adrian essayant de contenir un rire.

─ Oui, Confirma l'homme aux cheveux les plus sombres. Quand tu dois aller à une réunion mais _pas dehors_.

─ Très bien ! S'avoua-t-il vaincu de bonne grâce avant d’éteindre son ordinateur portable et le glisser dans son attaché-case. Est-ce que tu acceptes d’être vu avec un has-been ou tu préfères rentrer à vélo ?

─ J’ai pris un congé aujourd’hui, Dit-il souriant tout en rangeant ses produits de maquillage et ses livres dans le sac à dos, ce n’est pas pour le passer à vélo, je le fais assez de la semaine ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent alors de table et après avoir récupéré sacs et journaux, ils quittèrent le Coffee Shop non sans avant saluer la jeune femme qui les avait servis.

« Tu as garé le 4X4 dans le parking, non ? » S'assura Elly une fois à l’extérieur ce à quoi Adrian acquiesça.

Sur le parking Elly défit l'antivole de sa bicyclette et les deux amis continuèrent alors ensemble jusqu’à un gros tout terrain noir. Ouvrant le coffre, l'homme brun et son compagnon placèrent le vélo dans le large espace arrière puis le refermant, ouvrirent les portes avant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu gardes ce véhicule puisque tu ne sais évidemment pas le conduire. Se plaignit Elly prenant la place passagère.

─ Je te laisserais conduire _sans commenter_ la prochaine fois si tu promets de ne pas mettre ta musique « dans le vent » dans la voiture aujourd’hui. Contra Adrian qu’à moitié plaisantant.

─ Rabat-joie ! » Répliqua Elly en feignant de croiser les bras et bouder.

Démarrant la voiture, le jeune homme au foulard rouge réprima un petit rire et sortant du parking, prit la route avec prudence.


	3. Encampment of steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre tous chaud !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La mer s'étendait tout autour et malgré son calme, elle était froide en cette période d'hiver. A demi hissé sur les planches de bois restant de son embarcation, il étendit de nouveau les muscles endoloris de ses jambes. Il avait froid et ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il s’était retrouvé pris au milieu de l’océan mais il sentait que ses forces le quittaient peu à peu et terrifié, il mettait plus d'ardeur à atteindre la côte qui, bien qu’en vue, lui semblait encore que trop lointaine. Exaltant un gémissement peiné, il se sentit partir lourdement.

Il se ressaisit néanmoins à l'instant suivant crut-il et pourtant il fut assailli par un terrible vrombissement qui semblait provenir de sous la surface de l’eau. Paniqué, il constata qu'une énorme structure de métal – une embarcation gigantesque et laide – passait dangereusement trop près de lui. Il ne sut comment il réussit à s'écarter de la trajectoire du navire mais il se débattit tant et si bien, faisant fi de la fatigue, qu’il réussit à s’en éloigner.

Les vagues le portèrent alors un moment – quelques heures peut-être… ? – légères et glacées au gré des bâtiments arrivant ou quittant port mais il s’agrippa obstinément à son radeau de fortune, la peur lui nouant le ventre.

A peine conscient, il finit par atteindre la berge et, abandonnant définitivement les morceaux de bois flottants, il s'élança vers celle-ci avec des forces qu’il ne possédait plus vraiment et failli mourir noyé dans la tentative. Mais il s'accrocha au quai de pierre à bout de bras et avec la seule force qui lui restait dans ceux-ci, il réussit à se soulever puis se traîner sur la terre ferme après de multiples essais ratés.

Là, il resta à haleter et gémir doucement, les bras tendus et les mains à plat, la joue en contact avec le sol rugueux et le corps parcourus de tremblements. Ainsi, de longs instants s'écoulèrent et ses spasmes augmentant en fréquence et intensité, il se redressa sur ses bras, haleta de longs moments encore et se mit ensuite à quatre pattes.  Il put alors vraiment considération son environnement.

Qu’il était étrange ! Les objets de couleurs qu’il avait aperçu de loin se révélant être des constructions métalliques carrées sans porte s ou fenêtres. Perdu, s'assit sur ses jambes et scanna hagard ses alentours : De vaste plaines au sol gris-blanc et flanquées de cubes de couleurs divers et variées et aboutissant sur la mer en de longs quais pour navires surdimensionnés.

La Mer…

Lentement, il changea sa position pour faire face à l'étendue qu’il venait de quitter et une expression de soulagement mais étrangement aussi, de déchirement passa sur son visage. Il resta longtemps à la contempler et à tenter de récupérer un peu de force, ses bras enserrant crispés comme il tremblait frigorifié.

De mains agitées, il attrapa finalement ses vêtements trempés et les pressa pour évacuer l’eau qui les faisait coller à sa peau puis, prenant ses cheveux frisés en un ensemble emmêlé, il en fit également sortir l’humidité. Il se redressa alors enfin sur des jambes flageolantes et à pas lents commença à parcourir sans but les quais. Il remarquait que plus il approchait des structures, plus il percevait des désagréments sonores ainsi que de l'agitation et, autant molesté qu'intrigué, il convergea vers la source des bruits. Approchant donc d'une des formes colorées, il la toucha des doigts et confirma que la matière était bien du métal peint de rouge. S’appuyant contre celles-ci, il avança craintif et confus.

Face à lui se prolongeait ce chemin de béton et de formes, tel un labyrinthe, ce prolongeant d’aussi loin que sa vue portait et il ne comprenait pas ; N’y avait-t-il plus que cela à présent sur terre… ? Où étaient les Havres Gris… ? Avaient-ils changés au point d’être inconnaissables… ? Et ces longues choses de métal étaient-elles des habitations… ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et il se sentait perdre espoir à nouveau.

Soudain, il perçut des pas précipités et à la perspective de pouvoir trouver quelqu’un, n’importe qui pouvant lui venir en aide, il se mit à courir dans cette direction. Il passa quelques blocs ainsi, sa vue se troublant et son équilibre instable. Encore quelques pas difficiles et tournant à l’angle d’un bloc bleu, il vit enfin la personne qu’il cherchait. A bout de souffle, il voulut aller à sa rencontre mais l’homme de dos ne le vit pas et à demi-courant, à demi titubant, il tenta de le rattraper.

« Mon Seigneur ! » Appela-t-il désespéré l’air quittant ses poumons.

L’homme fit volteface violemment et il ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement.

« Mon Seigneur… je prie… pourriez… m’indiquer quel… cet endroit ? » Haleta-t-il inévitablement. « Où… Où… Havres Gris… ? »

Reprenant une respiration profonde pour calmer les battements de son cœur, il attendit la réponse de l’homme. Elle ne vint pas. Incrédule, il essaya de fixer sa vue sur son interlocuteur et, après quelques instants y arrivant, remarqua que l’homme le dévisageait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Fronçant d’abord les sourcils confus, il lui sembla finalement comprendre. Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait parlé sa langue de naissance et l’homme ne l’avait pas compris.

« Bonjour mon Seigneur… mon nom est Laurefindil… Pourriez-vous me venir en aide ? » Reprit-il plus calme et changeant le langage avec lequel il s’adressait à celui lui faisant face.

Les yeux de l’homme se rétrécirent laissant place à la suspicion et il produisit un bruit inarticulé. Ce fut alors au tour de Laurefindil d’être pris au dépourvu. Après quelques secondes passées à réfléchir sans trouver de sens à ce qu’il avait entendu, il décida de tenter de parler une autre langue de sa connaissance, doutant néanmoins que cet homme puisse la connaître :

« Mae govannen Herdir Adan, im Glorfindel, tulu nin ? » Essaya-t-il incertain.

A cela, l’homme répondit par une suite de sons et onomatopées. Plissant les yeux puis secouant la tête désemparé, Laurefindil s’humecta les lèvres et tenta de communiquer en la dernière langue dont il avait connaissance.

« Naru, Amatthâni nimir, kinakh ? » Tenta-t-il à nouveau mais cela ne fit que déclencher une nouvelle vague de mots furieux de la part de l’homme.

Ce dernier sortit d’un geste rapide un objet noir d’une ceinture à la taille et si Laurefindil crut que l’homme avait l’intention de le frapper avec – déjà près à réagir instinctivement – celui-ci se contenta de le tendre à bout de bras devant lui. Figé sur ses gardes, Glorfindel observa attentivement la chose pointée en sa direction.

« Je vous en prie, » Reprit-il après un instant de silence en sa langue natale et avec un désespoir grandissant. « Aidez-moi… »

Mais ça ne lui gagna rien puisque l'homme face à lui débita un flot de paroles que plus en colère. De plus en plus troublé et éprouvé par la situation, Laurefindil se dirigea vers l'homme étendant sa main autant en signe d'amicalité qu'en supplique. La seconde suivante une détonation se fit entendre et couvrant ses oreilles de douleur et surprise, Glorfindel rouvrit finalement les yeux et vit que l'homme n'avait pas bougé : Son objet pointé vers lui dégageant une odeur de feu et fumée et le bâtiment de métal aux côtés de Laurefindil étant à présent percé d’un petit trou net à mi-hauteur. Glorfindel regarda avec horreur la solide matière transpercée puis ses yeux revinrent se placer sur l'homme, maintenant tout à fait alertes et éveillés. L'homme lui adressa alors à nouveau la parole. Glorfindel ne comprit pas bien sûr.

Une seconde passa. Deux… –

Laurefindil tourna les talons, ses pieds nus en un murmure glissèrent sur le sol et un cri de surprise et rage résonna intelligible, suivit d'une autre destination tandis qu’il passait l'angle. Ses pas étaient précipités, sa vue confondue dans la course, il se heurtait contre les parois des cubes colorés, son équilibre incertain. D'autres cris se répétèrent et il foula avec plus de force le sol, se faisant presque chuter en avant. Il évita de trop basculer cependant et put continuer sa fuite en zigzags.

L'arme de son poursuivant s'activa de nouveau. Autour de lui tout ne fut qu'étincelles et il échappa un cri tout en se couvrant la tête. Terrorisé, il continua tout de même à courir et tourna à une autre intersection, chancelant de côté, son épaule entra violemment en collision avec un des blocs et il s'aida de sa présence pour ne pas interrompre son allure et se redresser. Les pas de l'homme se faisaient entendre de plus en plus proche. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et ses respirations venaient brutalement hors de ses poumons tandis que Glorfindel poursuivait sa fuite et se ruait sans but dans ce labyrinthe, éludant cette fois-ci les sources de sons.

Arrivant à un croisement cependant, il entendit des personnes converger en sa direction, leurs voix s’élevant dans un échange qu’il ne comprenait pas et il se fit alors le plus discret possible, se juxtaposant à une paroi et priant pour que l’homme armé sur ces talons ne réapparaisse pas en cet instant. Heureusement, les hommes apparaissant dans son champ de vision s’éloignèrent rapidement, lui laissant à nouveau le champ libre.

Glorfindel, se pensa alors en sécurité mais lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre, la mémoire de pourquoi il avait fui en premier lieu lui revint. Il recommença à courir.

Ses pas le menèrent dans une allée cette fois clôturée de métal sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres tant à gauche qu’à droite mais il ne s’en préoccupa pas, le chemin devant lui se prolongeant et son cœur cognant comme un fou dans sa poitrine et ses oreilles. Il poursuivit son chemin en ligne droite, entendant l'homme le talonner et, désespéré, il tenta de mettre de la distance entre lui et son agresseur, redoutant l'explosion de l'arme à tout moment. Ainsi, il se retrouva dans l’obligation de bifurquer vers sa gauche lorsque son trajet se détint pour continuer dans ce sens et comme il le faisait il se stoppa net, pantelant et frénétique.

A une cinquantaine de mètres face à lui, le parcours se finissait en un cul de sac. Regardant autour de lui, il ne voyait aucune issue si ce n’était une. Se remettant à courir, il fixa le mur devant lui et une fois à deux pas de ce dernier, bondit. Ses mains entrant en contact avec l’angle de fer, il échappa un cri, ses muscles déjà éprouvés par son combat avec les eaux, poussés dans leur retranchement maintenant son corps en suspension. S’élevant faiblement, il s’efforça de se laisser basculer vers la gauche puis vers la droite, ses doigts risquant à chaque seconde de perdre leur prise sur le rebord et le risque de chute s'accentuant à chacune de ses tentatives de prise d’appui, ses pieds glissants et s’écorchant.

Laurefindil lâcha finalement prise plus ou moins de son choix et s'écroulant à terre, il s'efforça de se remettre debout. Lorsqu’il fut sur ses pieds cependant, il perçu arrivée imminente de l’homme. Ses pas résonnaient de si près déjà, il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin et il ne réussirait pas à se hisser avec ses bras lui semblant des poids ballant à ses côtés. Paniqué, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et le temps lui semblait échapper à une vitesse fulgurante, chaque seconde le rapprochant de la mort s’il ne faisait rien. C’est comme ça que ses yeux remarquèrent un détail : Il était entouré de cloison avec pour seul chemin le passage par lequel il était venu et où l’attendait un homme armé de projectiles certainement mortel, oui c’était vrai, mais une de ses cloisons possédait ce qui ressemblait à loquet.

Se dirigeant vers ledit mur, Glorfindel confirma que le cube était creux et devinant finalement rapidement le mécanisme de la poignée, il réussit à ouvrir la porte en un léger grincement et se glissa à l’intérieur qu’il identifia vaguement vide.

La porte grinça à nouveau lorsqu’il la referma. Laurefindil pria pour que le bruit ne soit pas entendu de l'homme le suivant puis, recroquevillé par terre, il entendit la personne qu’il redoutait venir sur l'endroit où il avait été auparavant. Détenant sa respiration il s’efforça de rester figé et stoïque.

Les pas de l’homme avaient ralenti quand il avait atteint l'endroit marchaient à présent de manière régulière mais lente. Il était tout près et Laurefindil réussissait même à percevoir sa respiration exacerbée. Avec lenteur la personne parcourut l'impasse puis se détint. Exactement devant la structure où se cachait Glorfindel. Ce dernier se crispa et sa tête se tourna légèrement vers l’arrière, son regard fixé sur la porte en fer comme s’il pouvait voir son poursuivant à travers.

Le temps sembla s'allonger en d’interminables longs moments d'attente et crainte. Puis tout s’arrêta soudainement. Le moment plus que présent dans ses souvenirs alors que l'homme s’éloignait le pas rapide et énergique.

Relâchant une expiration tremblante, Glorfindel s'appuya mollement sur la porte froide et ferma les yeux. Lentement, il respira. Dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors… Il rouvrit les paupières. Autour de lui il y avait un silence seulement troublé par les bruits plus ou moins étouffés des personnes qui semblaient habiter ce campement de métal. Le cube où il s’était caché n’était pas vide comme ce qu’il avait premièrement pensé puisque autour de lui, se trouvaient empilés des caisses faites d’une matière qu’il ne reconnaissait pas, l'air lourd et odorant, les particules de poussière virevoltant par milliers, éveillées par le souffle de ses respirations. Il battit des paupières et une goutte vint perler le long de sa joue.

Tout lui revenait finalement. L’épuisement, la peur et le désespoir lors de sa traversée puis sa rencontre avec cet homme. Il avait cru trouver de l’aide mais s’était heurté à de la violence et de la haine, ayant de nouveau à lutter pour survivre dans un monde qu’il ne connaissait de toute évidence plus…

D’autres larmes suivirent, chaudes de tristesse regret et confusion. Tous... Tous ceux qu’il aimait… Il n’avait pas pu les trouver… Avaient-ils survécus… ?

Il tremblait à présent et des images envahissaient son esprit. Toutes des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres de ce qu’il aurait pu arriver à ses proches. Sanglotant sans plus aucune retenue, il épuisa ses dernières forces et ses yeux se fermèrent d’eux-mêmes, les derniers sillons glissant sur son visage dévasté et maintenant endormi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petites précisions :
> 
> J'ai pensé que Glorfindel en plus d'être militaire pourrait aussi être très intéressé par les langues des Terres du Milieu. Dans cette FanFiction, il sait donc parler Quenya, Sindarin, Adûnaic et la langue commune du Troisième Âge.
> 
> En ce qui concerne les phrases que j'ai créées grâce à diverses sources et dictionnaires, elles comportent peut-être des erreurs mais elles veulent juste dire ce qui est dit avant, soit "à l'aide" ahaha. Toute correction de ces phrases est bien sur la bienvenue.


	4. Wood and Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le quatrième chapitre !
> 
> Pour ceux qui trouvent que ça manque d'action, ne vous inquiétez pas ça arrive bientôt ! Dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez déjà plus ;) !
> 
> Et pour ceux qui attendent toujours le Slash pas de panique non plus, il sera là promis, mais il viendra un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. C'est aussi là premier fois que j'écris quelque chose avec du Slash dans le scénario alors ne m'en voulez pas si ça met du temps à venir :).

Elly bailla avec toute la discrétion du monde puis, échappant un grognement tout aussi silencieux, il termina son rituel matinal par un étirement qui fit craquer quelques vieux os. Se levant alors paresseusement, il parcourut lentement le couloir, prit les escaliers de métal et se retrouva dans le couloir liant cuisine, salle à manger, salon, et d’autres nombreuses salles d’égale importance ou non. Passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et les rabattant rapidement sur ses épaules, il salua d’un sourire endormi une jeune femme qui, lui rendant son sourire, monta les escaliers qu’il venait de prendre portant une corbeille de linge fraîchement lavé. Entrant alors dans la cuisine, il contempla Adrian affublé d’un vieux tablier blanc à taches douteuses et de son habituel foulard rouge, cette fois-ci couvrant son front pour éviter que ses cheveux ne le gêne. Concentré, il remuait énergiquement une masse à la couleur peu attirante dans une poêle à frire.

« Tu as encore fichu dehors le cuisinier… ? »  Grommela Elly d’humeur médiocre le matin.

─ As-tu bien dormi rayon de soleil ? » Demanda Adrian en se tournant vers lui et lui adressant un regard amusé avant de retourner à la cuisson en cours.

Boudant, Elly lui tira la langue même s’il ne pouvait pas le voir ou peut-être bien _parce qu’il_ ne le pouvait pas puis alla s'asseoir lourdement à la petite table de cuisine pour que quelques minutes après, Adrian dépose le dernier pancake sur la pile déjà préparée et apporte deux assiettes de plus, disposant le tout sur la table.

« Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de faire ça. Rappela Elly ennuyé avant de se saisir rapidement d’un pancake pendant qu’Adrian s’asseyait. C’est le week-end, on devrait s’assoir devant la télé et rien faire mais tu te débrouilles toujours pour nous trouver quelque chose à faire !

─ Très bien Monsieur bonne humeur ! Déclara Adrian à son tour râlant mais conciliant. Si tu choisissais le programme d’aujourd’hui est-ce que ça m’éviterait de t’entendre rouspéter ?

─ Oui. » Marmonna de manière pétulante Elly, la bouche pleine de pancake.

Un silence suivit sa réponse et il fallut au professeur quelques secondes pour lever les yeux vers son comparse et comprendre qu’il attendait une réponse de sa part.

« Télévision. » Dit-il presque intelligible.

Adrian soupira découragé.

« D’accord, comme tu veux. » Céda finalement ce dernier.

Ils mangèrent après cela dans un silence agréable propice au réveil et récupérèrent ensuite les plats de la table à la fin de leur repas pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle et conserver dans le réfrigérateur le reste de pancakes. Se dirigeant alors comme d’un accord vers la partie salon, Elly se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sofa tandis qu’Adrian s’asseyait rapidement, se saisissant de la télécommande avant que son compagnon, le bras tendu ne puisse l’atteindre. Souriant alors de satisfaction, il pressa le bouton pour allumer l’écran plat et commença à zapper sur les centaines de chaînes disponibles.

« Donne-moi la télécommande. Demanda Elly agacé après quelques secondes de zapping constant.

─ Non. Refusa Adrian.

─ Mais tu ne fais que changer ! Se plaignit le premier essayant de dérober l’objet au brun et échouant.

─ Je ne trouve rien d’intéressant, il y a que des émissions stupides ou des télé-réalités c’est aberrant.

─ T’as aucun goût, c’est tout ** _,_** mais tu le sais déjà. Allez _,_ donne-la-moi ! Quémanda Elly ** _,_** se jetant presque sur le brun pour essayer d’attraper la télécommande ** _,_** qui était pourtant toujours mise hors de sa portée par son compagnon.

─ Non ! Protesta l’homme d’affaires en riant et essayant de repousser son envahisseur. Regarde, j’ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

À ça, Elly cessa ses tentatives pour récupérer la commande tant voulue et se tourna vers l’écran. Son visage se décomposa alors et croisant les bras, il se tourna vers Adrian dont l’attention était déjà sur l’écran.

« Tu ne vas pas mettre ça, pas vrai ? » Demanda Elly piteusement ** _,_** mais Adrian avait les yeux rivés sur la télé et ne l’écoutait pas.

Elly soupira bruyamment **,** espérant déclencher une quelconque réaction de la part de l’homme à côté de lui **,** mais rien ne se passa. Se rapprochant de son comparse, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux ** _,_** mais la seule chose que cela fit, fut Adrian retirant sa main pour lui laisser place.

« Ils rabâchent tous le temps la même chose en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Adrian produisit un "Hm" peu convaincu.

« Je veux dire ** _,_** plus que d’habitude. » Rajouta-t-il sans quitter l’écran qui distribuait images après images. Trump, les attaques de gangs, Trump, les – »

          

« _Dans la baie de San Francisco, un fait étrange s'est produit la nuit dernière. En effet, un couple aventureux qui avait décidé de s’adonner à des activités nocturnes sur la plage a eu la peur de sa vie :_

_« On passait un très bon moment, » a déclaré l’homme visiblement encore très affecté par les évènements. « lorsque ce truc nous est tombé dessus ! Je l’ai bien vu moi ! il était énorme et tout couvert d’algues ! On a voulu s’en aller mais il… cette chose s’est mise à nous suivre… ! On aurait dit qu’il était vert et fluorescent… ! Heureusement, on a pu courir jusqu’à la voiture… »_

_Une enquête a été ouverte et nous sommes à présent en attente de nouvelles informations concernant l’incident, dont les circonstances réelle ou imaginées sont encore loin d’être élucidées. »_

Elly grogna et ferma avec lassitude les paupières.

« Et maintenant ça… ! S’exaspéra-t-il avant de tourner sa tête pour regarder celui qui était en cet instant son coussin improvisé. On ne pourrait pas faire autre chose, s’il te plait… ?

─ Ai-je bien entendu ce que j’ai entendu ? Demanda le concerné quittant pour la première fois l’écran des yeux et levant un sourcil mutin.

─ Peut-être. » Répondit avec mauvaise foi le gothique.

Mais retombant sur le programme télé barbant, il redirigea son attention à l’homme brun et lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

« Oui, » Avoua-t-il alors. « allez, on y va… ? »

Adrian, pas le moins du monde affecté par le sourire éclatant, eut un petit rire amusé puis conclut joyeusement :

« Très bien, comme tu veux ! » Déclara-t-il, intérieurement satisfait et ne se gênant pas pour le montrer.

Après une préparation méticuleuse d'Elly qui refusait de sortir avant d’avoir troqué son pyjama usé pour des vêtements de cuir noir, ses frisettes emmêlées par le sommeil pour des piques provocantes fixées avec du gel et son teint endormi pour une pâleur blanchâtre et obscure de maquillage, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent donc leur domicile et embarquèrent dans leur 4X4 noir.

Après quelques secondes de silence en début de route, Elly initia cette fois la conversation :

« Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ? Demanda-t-il se rendant compte qu’ils n’avaient pas choisis leur destination.

─ On pourrait… Aller à San Bernardino ! Répondit son comparse soudainement pris d'une idée et se tournant souriant vers Elly.

─ Non ! » S'exclama brutalement ce dernier soudain sérieux et fermé.

Profondément surpris par cette réaction, Adrian délaissa un instant la route du regard et le fixa sur le passager qui gardait le sien devant lui. Après quelques instants néanmoins, le brun retrouva contenance :

« Ça fait longtemps que nous l’avons pas fait, ce serait une bonne idée de –

─ _Non_ ! » Coupa-t-il froidement avant de se murer à nouveau dans son silence.

Une lourde quiétude demeura quelques secondes, puis Elly reprit de manière inattendue, le ton élusif et abattu.

« Je ne veux plus retourner là-bas… Murmura-t-il sans quitter la boîte à gants des yeux, une expression lointaine et angoissée dans le regard. Tout est si… Silencieux…

─ Très bien mon frère, Accepta Adrian après avoir observé d'un œil inquiet Elly anormalement immobile sur le siège passager, et avoir retourné son attention sur la route, allons en ville alors. »

Rien ne se dit de plus dans la voiture et l'autoradio, mise en marche par Adrian, hurla bientôt à plein poumons sa musique aux rythmes violents pendant tout le reste du trajet, jusqu’au centre de Los Angeles.

 

**

 

« Très bien, que voudrais-tu faire à présent… ? Demanda Adrian à Elly alors qu’ils sortaient tous deux d’une boutique de Robertson Boulevard, les bras chargés de sacs.

─ On pourrait aller déposer les sacs à la voiture et trouver un coin où manger ? Proposa le concerné, sa bonne humeur et joie récupérée. J’ai envie d’une glace !

─ Va pour la glace ! S’exclama le brun soulagé d’enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de ce qui le chargeait.

─ On n’a qu’à aller au Cafe Angelino j’aime bien leurs Panna Cotta.

─ Ha ! Toi et la cuisine italienne ! Plaisanta Adrian, feignant l’exaspération.

─ Qu’est-ce que je devrais dire de toi et la cuisine chinoise, ou… de ton obsession pour le "Bio" ?

─ Match nul… ? Proposa Adrian avec un sourire en coin, après un instant coi.

─ Jusqu’à la prochaine fois. » Précisa Elly malicieux, ce à quoi il reçut un coup de coude dans l’épaule.

D’autres piques et rires fusèrent tandis que les deux allaient jusqu’à leur véhicule garé quelques rues plus loin, se déchargeant de tout ce qu’ils avaient acheté et revenant vers le restaurant qu’ils avaient choisi. Y entrant, ils prirent ensuite place à une petite table de l’établissement à l’ambiance conviviale et cosy. Aussitôt, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande et les saluer chaleureusement. Elly et Adrian n’étaient pas vraiment des habitués, mais ils étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois et étaient connus du restaurant.

Après avoir demandé une Panna Cotta et une crème brûlée, ils reprirent une conversation animée seulement interrompue par l’arrivée de leurs desserts, quelques instants plus tard. Leurs gourmandises terminées, ils quittèrent bientôt l’endroit, non sans qu’Elly ne s’humecte les lèvres de manière provocante, pour montrer son piercing lingual et sourire à un homme qui lui avait jeté des regards mesquins depuis leur arrivée.

Ils sortirent et l’homme aux cheveux noirs riait de bon cœur.

« Tu as vu ! S’exclama-t-il tout en s’éloignant du restaurant en compagnie d’Adrian. On aurait dit qu’il venait de manger quelque chose de rance !

─ Tu exagères ! Sermonna le brun, sans pour autant contenir son propre rire.

─ Quoi ? S’étrangla de rire celui au piercing. Il est devenu tout rouge ! Je crois même qu’il était sur le point de faire une syncope ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes, riant à gorge déployée, finirent par attirer quelques regards confus, mais ils arrivèrent alors à l’endroit où leur voiture était stationnée. Elly s’apprêtant à monter fut surpris de sentir son téléphone vibrer et le sortit rapidement de sa poche arrière pour consulter l’écran.

« C’est Kate. Annonça-t-il un peu surpris en redirigeant son regard sur Adrian de l’autre côté de la voiture, lui non plus pas encore entré.

─ Réponds-lui. » Suggéra l’homme aux cheveux bruns en un haussement d’épaules, mais ne réussissant pas à cacher son sourire amusé à Elly, qui lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner et s’éloigner pour parler avec son élève.

Adrian décida alors d’attendre la fin de la conversation téléphonique et s’adossa au véhicule, regardant distraitement les gens passer. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que l’on ne l’interrompe soudainement dans ses rêveries.

« Hîr nín Elladan… ? » Prononça quelqu’un à seulement quelques pas.

Adrian releva la tête brusquement. Cligna des yeux et se figea complètement. Des pas légers se firent entendre près de lui.

« Ça y est, elle avait – Commença Elly pour ne jamais terminer.

─ Hîr… Hîr nín Elrohir… ?? Reprit encore plus confuse et choquée la personne maintenant face aux deux jeunes gens.

─ El… Bredouilla la voix soudainement fluette d’Adrian. Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas…

─ Non, mon frère. Affirma Elly la voix tremblante également. Je… Je le vois moi aussi… »

Face à eux se tenait un homme. Un vagabond, tout au plus, si on en jugeait de ses vêtements et de ses pieds nus, mais ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus au regard perçant inspiraient plus l’admiration que la pitié.


	5. And here time pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Bien les tags risquent de changer ou de s'accumuler comme je l'ai déjà préciser mais je tiens à vous prévenir que je rajouterais surement un personnage que je le mettrais dans les tags.
> 
> Et merci à Kirashiji qui est ma Beta-Reader pour cette histoire !

Laurefindil cligna des yeux. La Soleil brillait déjà bien haute à travers la fenêtre de la petite chambre aux murs blancs. Se tournant de côté, il fixa sans voir la petite commode de bois tout près qui avait été installée il y avait peu.

Cela faisait presque une semaine selon le décompte des Hommes que les propriétaires de la demeure l’avaient accueilli gracieusement.

Adrian et Elly, devait-il se souvenir. Adrian et Elly Reed.

…Et il y avait tant de questions restées sans réponses… Pourquoi ces noms… ? Et pourquoi cette apparence qui, surtout chez le Seigneur Elrohir, était si… inappropriée… ?

Il soupira. Doucement, il glissa des draps et se leva. Ses pieds glissant sur le parquet, il se dirigea vers le meuble qu’il avait vu auparavant et ouvrit le tiroir.

Dedans, diverses couvres chefs de différentes tailles, couleurs et formes.

Une des rares choses que lui avait dites le Seigneur Elladan : Dissimuler ses oreilles, ainsi que sa nature elfique, aux Humains en portant toujours quelque chose sur la tête et en gardant les cheveux rabattus vers l’avant. Il n’y avait encore pas eu vraiment de réponse quant au Pourquoi mais sombrement Glorfindel se demandait si tous les Hommes avaient la même réaction que celui qui l’avait attaqué sur les quais.

Après avoir sorti une sorte de béret noir avec l’avant prolongé comme une visière, il le posa et ouvrit le second tiroir. Là, il prit un haut de tunique et un bas court avec de longues culottes bleues nuit. S’habillant rapidement, il enfila ensuite une paire de chaussure "de sport" qui appartenaient au Seigneur Elladan puis il quitta la pièce qui lui semblait trop exiguë. Descendant au rez-de-chaussée, il se rendit dans la cuisine et ouvrit le garde-manger froid.

A l’intérieur, il y avait toutes sortes de denrées que Laurefindil était parfois dans l’incapacité de reconnaître alors il se contenta de se saisir d’une pomme dans un tiroir et d’un pichet de jus de fruit que l'aîné des jumeaux lui avait dit avoir laissé la soirée de la veille. Il posa le tout sur le plan de travail entouré de tabourets et prit alors un verre exposé tête en bas sur une grille de métal. S’asseyant il commença à manger lentement le fruit et boire le jus.

La pièce était grande. Vide. Silencieuse. Il en était conscient avec une lucidité décuplée.

Les Seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir avaient également beaucoup de responsabilités sous les noms d’Adrian et d’Elly et celles-ci les menaient souvent à rester loin de leur logement lui avait expliqué le Seigneur Elladan.

Ou du moins, c’était le cas pour Elly qui de la semaine n’avait pas été présent même tard le soir. Lorsqu’il avait posé la question au seul jumeau présent lors d’un repas, celui-ci avait répondu que la semaine Seigneur Elrohir vivait dans une demeure plus près de son lieu de travail. Le fils d’Elrond en était resté là et il avait seulement fallut quelques minutes de plus pour le voir s’éclipser, prétextant avoir du travail et disparaissant à l’étage pour ne plus en redescendre.

Glorfindel termina son en cas et déposa le verre de jus dans un bassin où il avait vu plusieurs fois le personnel ou Adrian laver la vaisselle et il quitta la pièce. Il sortit alors hors de la maison. Le temps était radieux et à l’entrée Glorfindel inspira profondément l’air frais. A peine une seconde plus tard, il était pris d’une toux soudaine et se plia en se tenant les côtes. Il avait encore eu cette désagréable sensation d’irritation et d’étouffement. Une fois sa réaction passée, il se redressa et fit le tour de la demeure pour empreinte un chemin de pierre uni.

Il marcha rapidement quelques instants et il échappa alors un soupir de satisfaction. Devant lui s’étendaient les écuries. Parcourant la distance restante, il avança près des chevaux qui hennirent joyeusement à son approche. Il en caressa quelques-uns puis entra dans un des boxes.

 

*

 

Pendant plusieurs heures, il s’occupa alors tour à tour des cinq étalons de l’écurie, emplissant leurs mangeoire ou abreuvoirs, les brossant, curant leurs sabots, tout ça avec patience et contentement. Il y avait bien sûr du personnel pour faire toutes ces tâches mais Glorfindel avait pris l’habitude de venir régulièrement s’occuper des chevaux lorsqu’il avait découvert par hasard la présence d’écuries dans l’enceinte de la demeure.

Soulevant une nouvelle fois la fourche, il répandit de nouveau du foin dans un des enclos puis releva quelques instants la tête. Au loin, il pouvait voir des tours s’élever au vers le ciel et elles lui rappelaient en quelques sortes les structures cubiques qu’il avait vues lors de son premier jour en Terre du Milieu. Prit d’angoisse, il détourna le regard et continua à répandre le foin. A l’endroit où se trouvait ces tours, il y avait bruits, machineries dangereuses et lumières aveuglantes. Il était difficile d’y respirer, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Son labeur terminé, il s’apprêta à faire entrer le cheval de nouveau dans son enclos mais hésita. Il s’était contenté jusqu’à présent de s’occuper des animaux sans oser les monter parce qu’ils ne lui appartenaient pas mais l’envie était là. Après quelques secondes à caresser le museau du cheval gris, il se dit que les propriétaires ne lui en voudraient surement pas s’il montait cette fois-ci l’animal tout en restant dans l’enceinte de la maison. Avec dextérité il se positionna alors sur le dos de son nouvel ami équin et ce dernier frotta ses sabots avec impatience. Glorfindel lui donna une caresse et le cheval partit au pas.

Cheval et cavalier se rendirent alors sur un petit terre-plein de sable situé en amont des écuries et là, Laurefindil fit aller l’animal au trot décrivant des cercles parfaits sur le terrain. Cet alors qu’il parcourait l’espace plat et qu’il donnait une autre caresse à l’animal, satisfait de ses capacités, que Glorfindel vit un homme arriver en courant par le chemin que lui-même avait emprunté pour venir. Fronçant les sourcils perplexe il demanda au cheval de s’arrêter.

L’homme criait quelque chose à son adresse tandis qu’il approchait, gesticulant dramatiquement. Ayant instinctivement tenté de comprendre ce qui lui était dit – Et n’y arrivant pas Glorfindel secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier qu’il n’avait pas compris. L’homme fit une courte pause puis reprit avec la même ardeur et Laurefindil l’observa le pointer du doigt puis pointer l’animal et ça plusieurs fois. Après quelques secondes il descendit hésitant de cheval puis observa l’homme, une question dans le regard. Celui-ci en réponse lâcha un soupir et repris sa tirade encore plus énergique.

Glorfindel resta à le fixer sans saisir aucune de ses paroles et finit par froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu’il ne le comprenait pas ? Pourquoi les Humaines étaient-ils si agressifs en ces temps ?

Laurefindil inspira profondément sans se soucier des conséquences et, sa vue s’étant brouillée une fraction de seconde, s'éclaircit à nouveau après un instant. Face à lui l’homme avaient maintenant les yeux écarquillés et était comme pétrifié mais sans lui accorder plus d’importance, Glorfindel lui tourna le dos et prit le chemin de retour vers la demeure.

Arrivant dans l’entrée il s’arrêta un instant ne sachant plus quoi faire maintenant que chevaucher les chevaux lui avait été visiblement interdit. Il entra dans la cuisine pour seul raison de pas rester immobile au milieu de l’entrée et il aperçut alors cet étrange écran ressemblant à un miroir si ce n’était pour sa couleur très sombre.

Lentement, il vint s’assoir sur le divan et se saisit du long objet noir qui avait été laissé là. L’examinant un instant, il le dirigea vers la surface réfléchissante et appuya sur une petite inscription relief rouge. Un lapse de temps s’écoula puis le miroir sembla prendre vie comme si Glorfindel avait usé d’un bâton des Istari pour l’animer. Des images mouvantes défilaient alors devant ses yeux et posant le petit objet noir à côté de lui, Laurefindil observa.

Suite à une violente frayeur lors de la découverte de l’étrange meuble plat et animé, le Seigneur Elladan lui avait appris à se servir de… Cette boîte de divertissement. Il savait donc que pour qu’il remplisse sa fonction, il fallait presser le petit bouton rouge et qu’il fallait faire de même pour mettre fin à sa mise en mouvement. Adrian avait aussi tenté de lui expliquer qu’en appuyant sur les autres boutons comportant des chiffres, il pourrait choisir le type d’images qu’il souhaitait voir. Mais il était incapable de dissocier ce qui était nombre ou lettre, et cet alphabet était incompréhensible à ses yeux. Au final, il ne savait que mettre activer et désactiver l’objet.

Sur la surface une femme parlait. Elle semblait s’adresser à un homme face à elle et lui dire il ne savait quoi. Dans l’image suivante, la femme lui apparaissait plus proche et semblait le regarder, s’adresser à lui comme s’il pouvait deviner la signification de ses paroles. Puis la représentation suivante la montrait de nouveau près de l’homme.

Glorfindel soupira. Ce divertissement aurait peut-être pu être très intéressant si seulement il pouvait comprendre ne serait-ce qu’un mot de ce qui était dit. Prenant en main l’objet avec lequel il avait activé la surface sombre il réappuya sur le bouton rouge et les images disparurent comme elles étaient venues.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce à vivre en direction de l’étage et de sa chambre. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et vint se tenir au centre de la pièce, le regard vague.

Respirant bruyamment son regard descendit sur ses mains et il remarqua qu’elles tremblaient violemment. En fait, c’était lui qui tremblait tout entier. Raide, il fit de grandes enjambées et s’assit rapidement sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire au sol.

Ses mains finirent par venir se crisper sur les couvertures et il ressentit pendant un moment l’envie d’agripper quelque chose pour le briser de ses propres mains. Mais il se força au calme. Il ne voulait pas endommager quelque chose qui n’était pas à lui et puis il n’avait pas vraiment d’objet à casser si on écartait la commode qui servait de rangement pour les vêtements. Ça ne lui serait aussi d’aucune aide dans la situation.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il prit alors une inspiration tremblante et rabattit soudainement ses cheveux sur ses épaules jetant un regard nerveux autour de lui. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction ? Il n’y avait personne à présent, il était seul. Complètement seul, comme il l’avait été toute la semaine. Bien sûr, le Seigneur Elladan rentrait chaque soir mais il ne pouvait le voir que très peu car il semblait toujours être surchargé de travail ou indisponible et les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls et pouvaient parler, le fils d’Elrond coupait très vite cours à leurs échanges et s’éclipsait.

Glorfindel ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu’il était arrivé en Terre du Milieu, il avait été complètement confus et désorienté avant de trouver par pur hasard les fils d’Elrond qui l’avaient recueilli. Mais cela faisait maintenant des jours que ça s’était passé et il avait remarqué l’attitude étrange des jumeaux envers lui.

Le seigneur Elrohir avait été enjoué et bout entrain comme à son habitude pendant la journée qu’ils avaient passés ensemble mais il avait aussi été évasif sur certains sujets. Son frère lui, avait été très silencieux et retiré comme il l’avait été les jours suivants et Glorfindel ne savait quoi penser de ça.

Les jumeaux étaient les fils du Seigneur à qui il avait prêté serment en Terre du Milieu et ils avaient aussi été ses apprentis à Imladris. Il avait veillé sur eux. _Il s’était attaché à eux_. Aujourd’hui pourtant, le cadet était totalement absent et l'aîné froid et tout aussi présent.

Laurefindil ne savait pas quoi faire. Pendant que les jours s’écoulaient ici, ses proches, sa famille, courait un terrible danger et il était impuissant à les aider dans ce monde inconnu. Plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, il avait tenté de demander de l’aide à Adrian mais à chaque fois, le semi-elfe l’avait éludé avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment se confier à lui sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

Glorfindel inspira à nouveau. Puis expira. Sa respiration était rapide, saccadée. Portant les mains à son visage, il continua à respirer dans celles-ci. Il devait trouver une solution pour sauver ceux qu’il aimait car il était leur seule chance d’en réchapper. Ils étaient vivants, il n’y avait pas d’autre alternative.

_Ils étaient vivants._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	6. Reasons to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre suivant que j'ai mit un peu de temps à modifier et vérifier je l'avoue :)...
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Petite précision, l'elfique (sindarin) sera en italique et entre deux barres comme ça " ǀ ".
> 
> Si jamais les noms sont pas très clairs :  
> Adrian : Elladan.  
> Elly : Elrohir.  
> Glorfindel : Laurefindil (Son véritable nom en quenya, "Glorfindel" étant une traduction sindarine).
> 
> Elrondionnath : Sindarin signifiant "fils d'Elrond".
> 
> Il se peut que j'utilise les deux version d'un nom donc je préfère tous les indiquer pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion.

Elrohir attrapa son sac à dos puis ouvrit la porte du taxi, avant de descendre et de saluer le chauffeur qui repartit. Sortant ses clés de sa poche, il les activa pour que le portail s'ouvre et se ferme lentement après qu’il soit entré, et ne se soit engagé sur le chemin qui menait jusqu’à chez lui. Sur le trajet, il marchait d’un pas lent et fatigué, le sac jeté négligemment sur son épaule droite.

Face à la porte d’entrée, il prit une inspiration et fit ses premiers pas dans la maison.

« Je suis rentré ! » S’exclama-t-il, conjurant de l’enthousiasme comme il le pouvait après une journée épuisante.

Mais personne ne répondit. Intrigué, il passa dans le salon et abandonna son sac sur le sofa. Il n’y avait personne, et la pièce à vivre était plongée dans l’obscurité, si ce n’était pour sa baie vitrée qui laissait entrer la faible lumière des nuits californiennes. Adrian lui avait pourtant dit qu’il serait à la maison, lorsqu’il lui avait téléphoné pour lui demander s’il voulait qu’il aille le récupérer à l’université pour qu’ils rentrent ensemble.

« …Adrian ? » Appela-t-il, sortant de la salle à manger et se postant devant l’escalier.

Toujours aucune réponse. Il s’apprêtait à monter les marches lorsqu’une lumière sur sa droite attira son attention. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut qu’au fond du couloir opposé, la porte était restée ouverte et qu’une lointaine lumière était allumée. Allant dans cette direction, il passa la porte au fond du couloir et arriva dans un petit vestibule. Des pièces auxquelles celui-ci menait, seule une laissait passer un filet de lumière orangé à travers ses portes battantes : la bibliothèque. Posant sa main sur la poignée, Elrohir voulu la tourner.

Fermée.

« Adrian… ? » Tenta à nouveau l’homme aux cheveux noir. Mon Frère… ? »

Le silence seul répondit et Elrohir perdant un peu patience, il tenta d’ouvrir avec plus de force sans y arriver.

« Elladan ! » S’offusqua-t-il devant la porte après avoir jeté des regards nerveux et paranoïaques autour de lui. Je sais que tu es à l’intérieur, ouvre !

Il avait à peine dit ces mots que le verrou de la porte se faisait entendre sans que celle-ci s’ouvre pourtant, le laissant alors pris au dépourvu et surpris, la main toujours sur la poignée.

« Mon Frère… ? » Répéta Elrohir, incertain, en entrebâillant et passant sa tête.

Voyant finalement Elladan de dos au fond de la salle, Elrohir ouvrit complètement et marcha plus sûrement en direction de son frère.

« Dis, » fit-il tout en s’approchant, « je sais que tu es toujours surchargé de travail, et que tu es entrain de… peindre… ? »

Il s’arrêta et contempla son frère qui, au milieu de papiers, comptes rendus et attaché-case, avait placé un chevalet auquel il faisait face, effectivement en train de peindre. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur les motifs de la toile, et il se sentit soudainement à court d’air.

« Elladan _…_ » Souffla-t-il en s’asseyant lentement en tailleur près de son frère.

L’attention de celui-ci ne s’était pas détournée de sa peinture, mais les pinceaux étaient maintenant posés dans un petit gobelet pas loin.

« Je ne savais pas que… Elrohir commença avant d’être rapidement interrompu par la voix neutre de son jumeau.

─ Elle est ancienne… Dit-il, se tournant à peine. Je ne l’ai jamais terminée.

─ D’accord. » Fit l’elfe aux cheveux noirs pour ne pas laisser la sentence sans réponse.

Le silence retomba et Elladan reprit les pinceaux. Ne sachant quoi dire, le cadet ne dit rien et tourna son regard sur la toile non terminée.

« Pourquoi, Elrohir… ? Le gothique entendit le businessman murmurer après un moment, le regardant confus et inquiet à cette voix qui paraissait soudainement étouffée. Pourquoi Lui et pas Elle… ?

─ El, Elle… Elle a fait son choix… Murmura Elrohir après avoir déglutit, une boule s’étant formée dans sa gorge.

─ Oui ! Rétorqua Elladan avec virulence en mettant les pinceaux dans le verre avec plus de force que nécessaire. Tout ça à cause de ce… _ce Mortel_ !

─ _Elladan_ ! S’exclama Elrohir en fronçant les sourcils, maintenant choqué et incrédule. C’était notre _Frère_ !

─ Oui… Finit par émettre le brun, son expression se crispant sous le coup de la peine et retirant d’un geste son foulard, il le passa sur le visage, comme pour effacer ce qui s’y trouvait. Je sais… Je… J’avais de l’affection pour lui moi aussi… »

L'aîné des jumeaux s’interrompit, puis après un instant, butant sur ses mots, reprit la voix serrée

« Ce… Ce n’est pas juste qu’Elle ne puisse pas revenir… Si seulement les choses… Si seulement Elle n’avait pas… »

Elrohir se saisit de la main de son frère en silence lorsqu’il s’interrompit de nouveau et, après un petit moment, Elladan prit une petite inspiration.

« Elle serait peut-être ici avec nous, aujourd’hui. Termina-t-il sombrement, ses épaules et sa tête s’affaissant, misérable.

─ Ou revenue… » Ajouta l’autre sentant ses yeux s’emplir de larmes qu’il refusait de laisser couler.

Incapable d’émettre le moindre son, Elladan acquiesça, puis prit une nouvelle inspiration en serrant plus la main de son petit frère.

« Comme Glorfindel… »

Après cela, les deux jumeaux restèrent en silence, leurs yeux rivés sur la toile peinte par l'aîné. Face à eux, le tableau reflétait deux elfes qui, bien qu’habillés différemment, possédaient une ressemblance frappante, tous deux à leur propre image. L’un d’entre eux était assis sur un côté d’un banc de pierre et l’autre à l’opposé, avait la tête confortablement posée sur les genoux de la personne se trouvant au centre, une femme aux vêtements de mousseline pâle et aux cheveux ébènes glissant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus et son visage blanc étaient éclairés d’un sourire de joie sincère.

« El… Murmura doucement le jumeau aux cheveux bruns, après ce qui lui semblait une éternité tout en se séparant de son frère duquel il s’était inconsciemment rapproché. Au moins, je sais que quoi qu’ils arrivent nous ferons tous deux le même Choix, et quand nous serons prêts, nous pourrons retrouver Mère et Père. »

Elrohir sourit légèrement tenant quelques secondes le regard de son frère avant de rapidement le détourner et le poser sur autre chose ; le cadre face à eux.

« Elrohir… ? » S’enquit craintivement le brun, après un instant remarquant tout de suite le manque de réponse de la part de son frère.

Mais Elrohir ne semblait déjà plus l’écouter. Les sourcils froncés, en réflexion, il semblait ne plus voir même la toile.

« Elladan, prit-il alors soudain la parole, se tournant vers son jumeau l’air interrogateur et surprenant un peu ce dernier, pour quelle raison Glorfindel est revenu de Dôr Rodyn ? C’est vrai, on n’est pas sensé ne pas pouvoir – ou très rarement – partir de là-bas lorsqu’on y est allé… ? »

Elladan à cette question, regarda son frère comme deux ronds de flan.

« Tu lui a pas demandé… ? Insista Elrohir intrigué.

─ Je… » Bégaya l’aîné, la confusion de son frère le gagnant à son tour.

Restés sans réponse, les jumeaux se regardèrent mutuellement interloqués, et se levèrent alors comme d'un accord. Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissèrent derrière eux le couloir vide à cette heure tardive, et enchainèrent les marches de l’escalier d’un pas rapide et décidé jusqu’au deuxième étage. Arrivés là, il se postèrent devant la porte de Glorfindel et Elrohir frappa trois coups fermes.

« ǀ _Seigneur Glorfindel… ?_ ǀ Appela Elladan après que les deux frères ne se soient jetés un regard de confirmation, malgré la nervosité qui les prenait de parler ouvertement le sindarin. ǀ _Seigneur Elladan_ _et moi souhaitons nous entretenir avec vous._ ǀ

 ─ ǀ _Un sujet d’importance._ ǀ Précisa Elrohir avant de grimacer de concert avec son frère en attendant la réponse.

─ ǀ _Entrez !_ ǀ » Leur parvint la voix de Glorfindel de derrière la porte et ils s’exécutèrent, pénétrant dans la pièce.

Esquissant de petites révérences, la main sur le cœur, et sentant leurs manières un peu rouillées, ils s’avancèrent vers l’elfe blond, qui se leva du lit où il avait été assis et leur répondit d’un petit signe de tête.

Les trois elfes se firent donc face et s’observèrent de longs instants. Constatant le moment de silence qui se prolongeait et leurs indécisions mutuelles, Elladan décida de prendre la parole avec précaution

« ǀ _Nous espérons ne pas vous molester, mon frère et moi, à une telle heure._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Eh bien je me préparais probablement au couché, mais cela peut bien attendre._ ǀ » Répondit Glorfindel avec un petit sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux.

─ ǀ _Avez-vous donc déjà pris votre repas ?_ ǀ » Voulut savoir Elrohir un peu surpris en regardant instinctivement sa montre.

A vingt-deux heures, il était déjà un peu tard pour manger, mais le cadet des jumeaux, lorsqu’il avait été dans la pièce à vivre, n’avait vu aucun couvert laissé sur la table.

« ǀ _Oui, rapidement._ ǀ Informa neutralement Glorfindel.

─ ǀ _Bien._ ǀ » Prononça-il un peu déconcerté.

Un autre lourd silence s’installa en malaise. Malaise à quoi l’elfe blond mit fin en reprenant la parole à nouveau, adoptant un ton léger :

« ǀ _Pourquoi ne pas m’annoncer l’importante raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu me voir en cette heure tardive ?_ ǀ » Demanda-t-il en se rasseyant sur le lit, et invitant les jumeaux à faire de même.

Elladan, semblant sortir de ses réflexions, ne se fit pas prier et suivit son frère avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à son côté et Elrohir répondit alors rapidement :

« ǀ _En vérité…_ ǀ Commença-t-il, incertain. ǀ _Nous souhaiterions connaître les raisons de votre présence ici, en Terre du Milieu._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Non pas que nous ne nous réjouissons_ _pas de vous revoir après tant de temps…_ ǀ Corrigea nerveusement Elladan avant de dévier le regard, honteux.

─ ǀ _Mais il nous semblait,_ ǀ Reprit Elrohir en jetant un regard compatissant à son frère et terminant mal à l’aise ǀ _qu’à Dôr Rodyn vous seriez en paix._ ǀ »

Il avait dit ça presque en un murmure, le regard fuyant et Elladan grimaçant à son côté, mais l’elfe Noldo les observa silencieusement un moment, la mine sombre avant d'apparemment prendre une décision et déclarer :

« ǀ _Mes Seigneurs, cela fait plusieurs jours que je tente de vous en faire part, bien que le malaise ou le manque de temps m’en ait empêché._ ǀ Avoua-t-il avec sincérité. ǀ _J’ai besoin de votre aide et prie pour que vous vouliez bien me l’apporter._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Notre aide ?_ ǀ Répéta Elladan en dirigeant un regard inquiet à son frère, qui le lui rendit. ǀ _En quoi pourrions-nous vous venir en aide_ ? ǀ »

À ça, Laurefindil se tut. Détournant le regard, il vint le poser au sol, ses épaules affaissées, une main lissant machinalement les plis de sa chemise. Après de longs instants de débats internes dans le silence le plus total, il releva la tête et fixa intensément les jumeaux du regard.

« ǀ _Ma famille cours un grave danger_. ǀ Avoua-t-il sans les quitter des yeux malgré ses mains secouées de petits tremblements intermittents, ǀ _et je viens aujourd’hui vous prier de m’accorder aide si vous le voulez bien car je ne puis agir seul dans ce monde qui m’est inconnu._ ǀ »

Si avant le silence avait été gêné, celui-ci fut glacé, presque palpable. L’expression des jumeaux se métamorphosa en une fraction de secondes, Elladan en surprise et inquiétude quand Elrohir afficha préoccupation et compassion mais tous les deux ressentirent également honte et regrets les envahir.

« ǀ _Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous aider mon Seigneur._ ǀ Énonça lentement le gothique, luttant pour ignorer son estomac noué et adressant un regard à sa paire pour confirmation.

─ ǀ _Vous avez notre parole_. ǀ » Continua avec sérieux Elladan s’efforçant de regarder Glorfindel dans les yeux malgré le remord qu’il ressentait face à celui qui avait été pendant longtemps leur professeur.

Le silence suivit leur déclaration mais face à eux, les yeux de Glorfindel se mirent à briller d’un éclat humide et après avoir déglutit, il parla, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« ǀ _Je vous remercie Elrondionnath_ _…_ ǀ Dit-il la voix rauque. ǀ _Et pourtant je suis bien porteur de mauvais présages puisque ce n’est pas la seule grave nouvelle dont je devrais vous informer._ ǀ »

Sans réellement y penser, Elrohir assis à côté de Glorfindel tendit sa main et prit celle de son ami pour la serrer.

« ǀ _Seigneur Glorfindel, vous n’êtes plus seul à présent, nous vous aiderons !_ ǀ »

Surpris, Glorfindel resta muet et Elladan fixa son frère avec des yeux ronds. Gêné, Elrohir voulu annuler son geste mais les doigts de l’elfe blond face à lui se refermèrent alors sur les siens, un léger sourire courbant ses lèvres, sa tête s’inclinant gracieusement avec les yeux pleins de gratitude. Elrohir le lui rendit touché mais timide et lorsque Glorfindel baissa le regard l’air pensif, Elrohir attendit, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

Finalement, prenant une inspiration Laurefindil annonça d’une traite :

« ǀ _Si je demande à présent aide et asile chez vous mes Seigneurs c’est parce que_ _Morgoth_ _menace aujourd’hui de nouveau tous les peuples libres._ ǀ »

Il y eut un instant de flottement et incompréhension où Elrohir prit instinctivement du recul. Puis les visages d’Elladan et le sien perdirent leurs couleurs, devenant blancs comme un linge. Le jumeau brun, les yeux exorbités ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à sortir un seul son.

« ǀ _Mais… Mais Mor_ _– Il est prisonnier, confiné à jamais dans le Vide Éternel… !_ ǀ » Bafouilla-t-il ensuite toujours aussi blême.

─ ǀ " _À la fin des Temps, Morgoth échappera à la vigilance des gardiens des Portes de la Nuit et reviendra sur Ëa pour y détruire La Soleil et Le Lune, provoquant ainsi la colère de tous…"_  ǀ » Murmura soudainement Elrohir avant que Glorfindel ne puisse répondre et semblant se parler à lui-même plus qu’aux deux autres elfes qui fixèrent alors leur attention sur lui.

Sous leur regard, alarmé d’Elladan et grave de Glorfindel, il parla donc à nouveau ; sa voix plus forte mais tremblante :

« ǀ _Ce n’est pas la Fin des Temps n’est-ce pas… ?_ _ǀ_ Bredouilla-t-il ses yeux rivés sur l’elfe blond. ǀ _N’est-ce pas Seigneur Glorfindel ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Non !_ ǀ Répliqua celui-ci déstabilisé par la question et terrifié par l’idée qu’elle laissait entrevoir dans son esprit qui contenait déjà mal la panique accrochée à lui comme une seconde peau depuis trop longtemps. ǀ _Je ne crois… N’oses-y penser…_ ǀ »

Cette réponse plus qu’imprécise plongea les trois elfes dans la peur et l’angoisse ; dans un mutisme à l’imaginaire assourdissant.

« ǀ _Attendez… !_ ǀ Rompit le cadet des frères semblant soudain retrouver la parole. ǀ _En quoi cela a-t-il de rapport avec votre retour Seigneur Glorfindel… ? ǀ_ »

Laurefindil s'affaissa encore plus sur lui-même si c’était possible mais d'une voix en apparence plus calme, répondit :

« ǀ _Hélas, ǀ Dit-il_ la mâchoire serrée _,_ ǀ _Morgoth a posé pied en Aman_ _… Il le contrôle à présent._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Mais… !_ ǀ Protesta Elrohir pâle comme la mort. ǀ _Les Belain_ _ne…_ ǀ »

Le mouvement de tête et l'expression peinée de l'elfe Noldo le fit s'interrompre.

« ǀ _Plus aucun Esprit Bienveillant n'est présent sur les Terres Immortelles._ _ǀ_ Sentencia sombrement Laurefindil.

─ ǀ _Plus aucun… ?_ ǀ Répéta l'elfe brun d'une voix blanche étant resté silencieux jusque-là tant il était dépassé par ce qui était dit.

─ ǀ _Belain comme Maiar_ _ont disparus_. ǀ Confirma Glorfindel jetant un regard compatissant à

Elladan. ǀ _Ceci est la seule chose dont je puisse avoir la certitude._ ǀ »

De nouveau, sa réponse provoqua le silence et la terreur se lut sur les visages des deux frères. Bouche bée et yeux écarquillés ils le regardaient tout bonnement tétanisés. Laurefindil avec amertume et regret décida comme même de continuer, sachant qu’il n’était plus sûr de trouver le courage de parler de ça s’il le remettait à plus tard.

« ǀ _À l’heure où nous parlons, tout notre peuple est en danger…_ ǀ Continua-t-il les tremblements de sa voix reprenant. ǀ _Nous avons courus… La terre tremblait et se fissurait en des ouvertures béantes… Il y avait des cris… Tant de cris…_ ǀ »

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Glorfindel se tut tandis que tout son corps était maintenant agité de spasmes, la panique, la rage, les sanglots qu’il contenait encore ; encore de peu.

« ǀ _Je… Je les ai cherchés… mais... Ils semblaient s’être volatilisés comme bon nombre d'entre nous et…_ ǀ »

A ce stade, il s'interrompit et ne reprit pas. Il gardait son visage dans les mains et sa respiration était saccadée. Lentement, Elrohir sortit de sa torpeur et posa une main hésitante sur l’épaule du Noldo.

« ǀ _Notre Père… Nos parents… ?_ ǀ » Demanda le jumeau aux cheveux noirs tentant de rendre son geste confortant mais ne pouvant éviter la crispation de ses doigts, de tout son corps, sous le coup d’une toute nouvelle peur qui menaçait de lui faire perdre définitivement pied.

Les mains tremblantes de Laurefindil se figèrent. Doucement, elles le découvrirent et relevant les yeux vers le jumeau, afficha une telle expression de remord, déchirement et désolation avant de secouer la tête coupable qu'Elrohir pu facilement deviner la réponse.

Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et tout autour de lui prit une qualité lointaine. Il se sentit flotter, comme ailleurs, et ce fut le poing d'Elladan enserré autour de son bras jusqu’à en provoquer la douleur qui le ramena à la réalité et lui évita de perdre connaissance. Elrohir savait que Laurefindil avait cherché Elrond et Celebrian – _leurs parents –_ et qu'il ne les avait pas trouvés. Il ne lui en voulait donc pas, n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment mais ça ne diminuait pas la terreur qui dévorait ses entrailles en pensant à ce qui avait pu leurs arriver.

Fixant son attention sur son frère, sa vue s'éclaircit à nouveau et il le vit s’accrocher à lui comme un noyé à une bouée. Ignorant son bras qui s'engourdissait, Elrohir joignit son autre main au poing crispé et garda ses yeux ancrés sur Elladan qui regardait Glorfindel affolé. De longs moments s’écoulèrent ainsi, aucun ne parlant par peur ou honte, puis ce fut étonnamment Elladan qui brisa le silence :

« ǀ _Nous allons vous aider Seigneur Glorfindel, je vous en fait la promesse_. ǀ Prononça-t-il presque détaché si ce n'avait été de la détermination qui pouvait se voir dans ses yeux, tandis que sa paire acquiesçait, ayant pris la même décision. ǀ _Nous chercherons et retrouverons vos proches, autant que ceux de notre peuple étant revenus en Terre du Milieu._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Je vous remercie._ ǀ Réitéra Laurefindil avec gratitude.

─ ǀ _Cependant, allons à présent dormir, je vous en prie._ ǀ Demanda Elladan l'air mi désolé mi implorant. ǀ _Il est tard, et Elrohir et moi devons encore assimiler toute l'ampleur de ce que vous nous avez annoncé, ainsi que penser nos actions pour ne point les regretter. Nous débuterons ensemble les recherches demain, si vous le voulez bien._ ǀ

Le gothique grimaça à ces mots. Après avoir été mis au courant de tels dangers, de telles incertitudes de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à sa famille, la dernière chose qu’il avait envie de faire était dormir. Mais Elladan avait raison : Ils avaient tous trois l’air exténués et la discussion qu’ils venaient d'avoir n’avait fait que les épuiser encore plus.

Glorfindel acquiesça effectivement après un moment, même si le mouvement fut rétif. Les deux frères se levèrent alors du lit et, atteignant la porte, saluèrent une dernière fois leur ami avant de sortir.

Cette nuit-là, aucun ne dormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimés !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire ou Kudo ça fait toujours plaisir et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	7. Night at the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Celui-là a un (avant) goût de Slash seulement mais vous n'aurez plus longtemps à attendre ;) !
> 
> Aussi, désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à le publier, les examens m'ont un peu fait perdre le temps et l'inspiration... Mais me revoilà !
> 
> Concernant les noms.  
> On m'a dit que le fait de citer Elladan et Elrohir par leurs noms humains et parfois par leur nom elfique rendait le texte un peu confus. Alors voilà, je ne les citerais plus que par leurs noms elfiques sauf dans les cas où c'est seulement les identités humaines des jumeaux qui sont concernés par ce qui est dit.
> 
> ***IMPORTANT***  
> Après avoir lus mal orthographié le nom *Glorifindel* quelque part (je ne sais plus où) j'ai commencé à le lire comme ça parce que je n’ai malheureusement pas des bons yeux XD et aussi par habitude au lieu de voir la vraie orthographe de son nom. Par conséquent, je viens tout juste de me rendre compte de la GROSSE FAUTE IMPARDONNABLE que j'ai faite en tant que Fan de Tolkien et que j’ai répétée pendant tous ces chapitres :(...
> 
> Je voudrais donc que ce soit clair, Glorfindel (avec la bonne orthographe cette fois-ci) est bien le nom de mon personnage, le même Glorfindel qui a vaincu un balrog et vécu à Imladris et je m’empresse de mettre la correction dans TOUS les chapitres.
> 
> Merci de votre attention, sur ce, place à l'histoire !

Finley était épuisé. Il avait sué sang et eau sur le chantier aujourd’hui, autant dirigeant son équipe que participant aux fouilles lui-même. Le soleil avait été de plomb jusqu’à ce que la nuit vienne et que les vents froids du désert ne prennent le relais. Non que ça ne l’ait réellement affecté, il se considérait assez solide pour être affecté par un peu de chaleur ou de vent mais ça avait ralenti les équipes et la journée n’avait servi à rien. Pas de découverte majeure. Que de vieilles ruines et objets sans intérêts. Sans inscription ou indications, bref, rien qui n’est de réelle valeur. Alors entrant en coup de vent dans sa chambre d’hôtel, il balourda son chapeau sur le sofa et posa avec grand bruit sa mallette sur la table.

Soupirant bruyamment, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé et inclina sa tête sur le bout du dossier tout en fermant les yeux.

Il s’était déplacé en Egypte suivant des "pistes" mais avait très vite découvert en arrivant que cette soi-disant piste n’était que foutaises et superstition allant bon train dans la région et il se demandait bien s’il allait un jour trouver cette maudite, maudite relique. C’était le travail de toute une vie comme disait le proverbe… En réalité ce n’était que du temps perdu à rien et ça le rendait –

Soudainement une secousse se fit fortement ressentir en dessous de lui. Sursautant un peu il glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit son portable. Un appel était en cours et sur l’écran s’affichait un numéro inconnu. Incrédule, il décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille sans un bruit.

« Finley… ? Demanda une voix rauque à l’autre bout du fil.

─ Oui, TD ? Rebondit Finley.

─ Oui. Confirma alors la voix. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour parler mais je voulais savoir comment se passe ton voyage ?

─ Sans encombre. Dit-il.

─ Et la famille... ? S'enquit l'autre personne après un instant d'hésitation.

Finley soupira et se passa la main sur le visage tout d’un coup pris d’une immense fatigue

─ Je ne les ai pas encore vu... Avoua-t-il.

─ Je comprends. Dit l'autre voix conciliante. Je dois y aller, tiens-moi au courant.

─ Bien sûr. » Répondit Finley avant que la ligne ne se coupe.

Il retira le téléphone de son oreille et resta un instant à fixer l’écran, l'air vague.

Cette fichue quête l’avait éloignée de ce qui était important. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de continuer à perdre ce temps précieux. Il resterait encore quelques mois tout au plus – au cas où son intuition se prouve fausse et qu’il finisse vraiment par trouver quelque chose dans ces ruines sans intérêts – mais il ne trainerait pas plus, beaucoup trop de choses restaient encore à faire.

« Kyle ? Appela-t-il en se redressant un peu et regardant par la porte de la chambre restée ouverte d’où un jeune homme torse nu apparut bientôt. Qu’est-ce que le _Room service_ a apporté à manger cette fois-ci ?

─ Potage et... Gâteau. » Bredouilla-t-il incertain.

Finley soupira de lassitude.

« Ne me dis pas que c’est encore de la soupe aux lentilles et du pudding… ! » Se plaignit-il avec exagération. « Ça fait trois fois qu’ils remettent ça ! »

Kyle fixa le regard sur ses pieds et finalement Finley parla non s’en avant lâcher un autre soupir de lamentation :

« Très bien, sers-le… » Accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce et Kyle déjà prenait les couverts laissés sur un petit chariot près de l’entrée pour les placer sur la table.

Finley se leva et alla lourdement s’asseoir devant le plat que lui servait Kyle.

« J’espère quand même qu’ils mettront autre chose demain… » Continua-t-il avec sa tirade ennuyée, avant d’apercevoir la bouteille d’alcool et de sourire légèrement. « Au moins ils ont pas oubliés mon Whiskey… ! »

Déposant la cuillère de service dans le plat et remettant le couvercle sur la petite marmite de soupe, Kyle attrapa rapidement un linge blanc mis à disposition sur le chariot de service et l’entourant sur la bouteille de boisson frelatée fraichement sortit d’un sac froid, il alla emplir d’un quart le verre de Finley avant d’y mettre deux glaçons. Finley prit alors le verre et but une petite gorgée, à peine de quoi s’humecter les lèvres, avant d’approuver, satisfait du goût.

« Mets-moi en plus. » Indiqua-t-il alors tout en tendant sa coupe et défaisant l’élastique qui avait tenu ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval serrée.

Kyle s’exécuta, ayant visiblement prévu sa demande puis reposa linge et bouteille tandis que Finley commençait à manger lentement son bol de soupe épaisse et à boire son verre d’alcool maintenant remplit à ras bord, l’air de nouveau profondément pensif.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup trop de temps qu’il cherchait cette région sans rien trouver mais s’il n’y avait rien ici, comme il le supposait, alors où chercher ensuite... ? Où devrait-il encore aller perdre son temps juste par espoir d’enfin trouver ce maudit objet qui semblait l’éluder et le faire tourner en bourrique… ? Il n’était pas le seul à qui cet objet pourrait bénéficier une fois retrouvé et il n’était aussi surement pas le seul à le chercher en ce moment. C’était pour ça qu’il devait mettre la main dessus le plus rapidement possible ! Mais les recherches jusque-là avaient été vaines ! Inutiles, bon sang… !

Heureusement, il n’était pas parti seul dans cette expédition car il se serait alors sûrement très vite lassé et aurait abandonné plus tôt. Il avait amené Kyle avec lui et ça lui faisait quelqu’un à qui raconter sa journée ou se plaindre lourdement et, même si son compagnon de fortune n’était pas très causant, de la compagnie restait de la compagnie.

Oui, il l’avait emmené avec lui en quittant l’Angleterre pour se passer le temps mais aussi parce que Kyle était immigré, analphabète et ne parlait pas un mot d’anglais – ni d’arabe d’ailleurs – il était donc incapable de se débrouiller seul. Parfois, Finley se demandait vraiment si Kyle était plus un poids qu’une aide… Il avait bien pensé plusieurs fois à se débarrasser de lui – ça serait pas vraiment difficile… –  mais au dernier instant il changeait toujours d’avis.

Finley grommela se reprochant mentalement d’avoir pris du mou puis regarda paresseusement l’homme toujours debout à côté de lui en train de se curer les – Quoi ??!

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il abruptement le regard désapprobateur. « Mange ! »

Surpris, Kyle releva brusquement la tête et, après lui avoir jeté un regard prudent, alla s’asseoir en face de Finley et plaçant ses couverts, se servit de la soupe et commença à la manger rapidement, faisant résonner sa cuillère dans le bol.

 

*

 

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent fini de dîner, Finley décréta qu’il méritait bien une douche et fila dans la salle de bain enlevant et jetant au fur et à mesure ses vêtements par terre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Après une longue demi-heure passée sous l’écoulement chaud et constant de la douche, il sortit somnolent, une serviette rapidement drapée sur ses hanches tandis qu’il séchait ses cheveux avec une autre. Il alla ensuite s’asseoir comme ça sur le canapé et alluma la télévision tandis que Kyle débarrassait la table et posait tous sur le chariot de service.

« Kyle, Whiskey… » Marmonna Finley à moitié endormi tout en zappant paresseusement sur les chaînes disponibles.

Le jeune homme lui apporta son verre de nouveau rempli d’alcool et de glaçon frais puis attendit la bouteille à la main, hésitant.

« C’est bon… » Déclina Finley après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil.

Kyle se remit en mouvement, allant poser la bouteille sur le chariot et alors qu’il l’avait fait, on toqua à la porte de la suite.

« Monsieur Martins, Monsieur Lane ? » Fit une voix féminine de derrière la porte. « Avez-vous terminé votre repas ? »

Nerveux, Kyle se tourna vers Finley et celui-ci fronça les sourcils agacé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? » Lâcha-t-il alors sèchement. « Va ouvrir, ils viennent pour récupérer la vaisselle ! »

Acquiesçant, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns alla ouvrir la porte et fit alors un petit geste du bras, invitant la femme de chambre à entrer et montrant où se trouvait le chariot.

« Ah, très bien… » Fit la jeune femme avec une forte accentuation dans son anglais et un sourire postiche sur les lèvres avant d’aller récupérer le chariot et ressortir.

Même prit de sommeil, Finley aperçu très clairement le regard à la dérobée et pas si discret que jeta l’employée à Kyle, toujours torse nu. Ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement en moquerie et mécontentement mais rapidement il redirigea son attention sur l’écran télé et bientôt la porte se ferma. Finley s’efforça alors de faire attention à ce que le journaliste présentait tandis que le sofa s'affaissait un peu comme Kyle s’asseyait à son tour en silence.

 

_« …récemment que les attaques de gangs ne semblent plus se dérouler que dans des quartiers résidentiels puisque qu’une d’entre elle s’est produite dans un centre commercial à San Francisco hier dans l’après-midi. »_

 

Déclara le présentateur avec son habituel calme et professionnalisme devant un Finley à l’air blasé.

 

_« Il nous a été communiqué que le groupe de malfrat, constitué d’à peu près dix individus serait arrivé en camionnette noire et se soit rapidement dispersés pour pénétrer par différentes entrées du bâtiment avant de sortir leurs armes et ouvrir le feu tout en pénétrant dans les boutiques. Leur attaque semblait non préparée et quelques-uns des malfaiteurs ont été arrêtés par la police de San Francisco, mais il y a un grand nombre de blessés et certains des tireurs sont encore en fuite aujourd’hui. La police est en ce moment en train d’interroger les coupables mit en détention mais ils n’ont pas encore fait de déclaration. Nous restons donc à attendre plus d’informations quant au nombre de blessés et… »_

 

« Pathétique… ! » Ricana Finley avant d’attraper la télécommande et d’éteindre la télé nonchalamment.

Sans jeter un regard à son colocataire il se leva alors du canapé en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Dans la pièce principale, il n’y avait plus une trace des vêtements qu’il avait jetés. Baillant bruyamment, il pénétra dans la chambre à coucher et laissa glisser la serviette de sa taille avant d’abandonner à son tour celle avec laquelle il s’était séché les cheveux, n’en ayant à présent plus besoin. Il ouvrit alors les battants de la petite armoire en bois, écoutant distraitement les pas discrets qui déambulaient dans et hors de la chambre. Là, il saisit deux paires de sous-vêtements et, Kyle revenant juste dans la pièce, lui demanda implicitement d’approcher avant de lui en lancer un. Le rattrapant au vol, le jeune homme s’empressa ensuite de retirer son pantalon et silencieusement enfila le boxer noir. Finley le vit ensuite avec amusement plier le jean soigneusement et l’emporter hors de la chambre avant de revenir et aller se glisser dans un des deux petits lits, se pelotonner puis ne plus bouger.

Détournant l’attention de son colocataire, Finley mit lui-même des sous-vêtements similaires, se coucha sur le deuxième lit présent – il avait réservé une petite suite au confort acceptable mais lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient découvert que le lit en était en fait deux combinés et ils les avaient alors séparés – et s’étendant sous les draps, soupira exténué.

Mais, le sommeil ne sembla pas vouloir l’emporter et longtemps après qu’il n’entende Kyle respirer doucement, endormi, Finley resta à fixer le plafond blanc. Les mêmes questions et doutes continuaient de tourner dans sa tête et la colère le tenait également éveillé. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps dans cette situation impossible… En fait, se décida-t-il finalement, il resterait en Egypte encore quelques semaines de plus et s’il n’avait pas trouvé l’ombre d’un indice d’ici là, il abandonnerait le chantier et partirait ailleurs, Il comprendrait surement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez un petit kudo ou commentaire, les avis constructifs sont toujours bienvenus !


	8. ...And day at the shopping mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à le publier, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de Beta Reader et de correction...
> 
> Enfin bref, il est un peu plus long que les autres alors vous avez de quoi lire au moins :) !
> 
> PS : Le prochain sera plus rapide à venir promis !

Glorfindel soupira. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel était bleu et sans nuages, l’air lui semblait plus respirable ici. Il aurait voulu en profiter. Vraiment. Mais en cet instant, son esprit était tourné vers toute autre chose que le beau temps.

Pieds nus dans le sable et chaussures à la main, son regard était lointain et triste tandis qu’il marchait le long de la plage. Ses pas laissaient le sable sec presque intouché, comme si les vagues à cette hauteur pouvaient l’atteindre et effacer toutes traces. La plage était déserte si tôt dans la matinée, et l’eau était encore trop froide pour qui voudrait s’y baigner… Il n’y avait personne, comme toutes les autres fois.

S’asseyant dans le sable frais, Laurefindil fixa d’un regard vide la vaste étendue de l’océan.

Ça faisait déjà plus d’une semaine que lui et les fils d’Elrond recherchaient la présence d’un des leurs : dans les journaux, à la « Télévision » ou sur l’« Internet ». En vain. Il n’y avait aucune trace ou faits divers autre que celui dont les jumeaux lui avaient dit avoir vu, quelques jours avant sa venue, et qui aurait pu les mener sur la piste d’un des Leurs peut-être présent en Terre du Milieu.

Bien sûr, en parallèle, Adrian et Elly Reed continuaient à s’occuper des responsabilités qu’ils avaient dans le monde des Hommes. Elrohir était professeur dans une école prestigieuse, « ULCA », et Elladan lui avait dit être le dirigeant d’une exploitation de produits alimentaires. Glorfindel avait été un peu choqué que l'aîné des jumeaux puisse occuper un poste aussi peu méritant mais le fils d’Elrond avait répondu et tenté d’expliquer que ce n’était pas un mauvais emploi. Il avait cité des mots comme « Concepts », « Brand », ou « Globalisation » mais Laurefindil n’avait pas compris et voyant la frustration de son ami brun qui tentait mais n’arrivait pas à lui expliquer, Glorfindel avait finalement changé de sujet.

Mais, malgré le fait de n’avoir rien trouvé jusque-là, Glorfindel ne se sentait plus aussi désemparé face à la situation : les Seigneurs Elrohir et Elladan semblaient se comporter de façon plus ouverte envers lui et, même si le cadet ne rentrait toujours qu’en fin de semaine, il communiquait parfois avec lui grâce au « Phone » et l'aîné restait en sa compagnie tard le soir pour parler de leurs recherches, ou d’autres sujets moins sérieux.

Il ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été distants avec lui, ni même ce qui les avaient fait changer de comportement ensuite, mais Laurefindil pouvait maintenant espérer pouvoir commencer à comprendre cette nouvelle Terre du Milieu et ainsi y agir. Il n’avait alors pas perdu plus de temps : il avait commencé à apprendre l’« English » avec Elladan, à comprendre comment se servir d’un téléphone, que ce dernier lui avait acheté, ainsi qu’à faire fonctionner la « Shower ».

Prit dans ses réflexions, il revint à la réalité lorsqu’une mouette croassa au-dessus de lui, et il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans d’autres souvenirs, ceux-ci bien plus sombres.

Un port au sol de pierre, des structures de métal froides, des explosions… D'imposantes tours s’élevant, menaçantes, vers le ciel, semblables à l'ancienne forteresse de métal d'Isengard… Des bruits atroces, l’air – apparaissant pourtant clair et pur – annihilait un peu plus à chaque respiration ; comme la plus épaisse des fumées…

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces images auxquelles il ne voulait pas repenser, et remonta sur la plage en direction de la route. Là, il avisa un homme qui s’approchait de lui, alors remettant rapidement ses chaussures, il s’avança à son tour. Arrivé face à l’homme, il s’humecta les lèvres et tenta de se rappeler comment il était censé le saluer. C’était une simple syllabe non ? Un seul son… ?

« Hi. » Fit-il, s’apprêtant à effectuer un salut formel elfique et se retenant de justesse, se rappelant que le Seigneur Elladan lui avait dit que ce n’était pas nécessaire.

Laurefindil entendit l’homme lui retourner sa salutation, et lui dire autre chose d’où il ne tira que le mot « taxi ».

« Yes. » Répondit-il alors en secouant vigoureusement la tête, soulagé d’avoir globalement compris ce que l’homme lui demandait. « Taxi. »

L’homme lui parla à nouveau, des mots lui étant incompréhensibles, mais comme l’homme tournait les talons et s’en allait, Glorfindel lui emboîta le pas.

Plus loin, Glorfindel aperçu, comme il l’avait supposé, l'objet qu’Elrohir lui avait décrit comme étant une sorte de char n’ayant pas besoin de chevaux pour avancer, et que Laurefindil savait maintenant être un « Car », ou dans certaines occasions un « Taxi ». Il monta donc dans le véhicule avec le chauffeur, et l'engin, semblant prendre vie tout seul, leur permis de quitter la plage.

Le trajet jusqu’à sa destination fut un peu long, et il s’extirpa finalement avec joie de la voiture ronflante, donnant la somme d'argent, – un simple fin morceau de parchemin coloré apparemment… – que le jumeau brun lui avait laissé pour payer le transport, à l'homme qui s’en saisit plus que satisfait.  
Glorfindel entra alors dans ce qu'il considérait être une sorte de grande auberge ou de point relais, un « hotel ». Il emprunta ensuite les escaliers qui le mènerait jusqu’à la chambre qu’il partageait avec Elladan, l’« elevator » le rendant un peu nerveux, et lui donnant envie de heurter les parois métalliques de cette… plateforme mouvante, jusqu’à ce qu’elles s’écroulent devant lui et le laisse sortir. Ça avait d’ailleurs créé un peu de remus ménage le premier jour où Laurefindil et son ami étaient venus pour loger ici.

Arrivé au second étage, il compta le nombre de porte à sa droite, encore incapable de lire les chiffres inscrits sur ces dernières, et il trouva enfin celle dans laquelle il avait dormit la nuit précédente.

« ...All right, I’m looking forward to speak with you very soon. » Dit Elladan, tandis que Glorfindel pénétrait dans la pièce, avant de rabattre l’écran de son ordinateur et de se tourner vers lui. ǀ _Avez-vous rencontré quelques difficultés avec le transport ?_ ǀ

« ǀ _Non, j’ai suivi vos conseils et tout s’est déroulé parfaitement._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Très bien, avez-vous trouvé quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Je crains que non,_ ǀ Avoua l’elfe blond avec un petit soupir. ǀ Si _cette chose – qui ou quoi qu’elle soit – fut vraiment présente pour effrayer le couple d’Humains sur cette partie de la côte, elle n’y est plus._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Je me doutais de cela. ǀ_ Annonça Elladan en hochant la tête pour lui-même, l’air pensif. ǀ _Mais nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien, et cet évènement ayant été notre seul semblant de piste… Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons…_ ǀ »

Le semi-elfe interrompit là ses réflexions comme un étrange bruit tonitruant emplit la pièce. Rapidement, il se tourna vers son ordinateur portable et ouvrit l’écran pour le consulter.

« ǀ _Seigneur Glorfindel, venez !_ ǀ Appela-t-il alors son ami, un sourire se dessinant légèrement sur ses lèvres. ǀ _C'est mon frère qui cherche à nous contacter !_ ǀ

Elladan cliqua sur le bouton « décrocher » tandis que Glorfindel venait s’asseoir à la table à côté de lui, et une seconde passa avant que l'image retranscrite d'Elrohir n’apparaisse devant eux, sur ce que Glorfindel nommait encore « Le plat Palantir » pour le plus grand amusement des jumeaux.

« ǀ _Mae Govannen._ ǀ Salua l'elfe blond, plaçant la main sur le cœur et inclinant la tête, la coutume reprenant le dessus.

─ ǀ _Mae Govannen_ _!_ ǀ Répondit joyeusement Elrohir, bien que visiblement mit mal à l'aise par cette formalité dont il n'avait plus l’habitude.

─ ǀ _Comment se passe votre semaine seul à_ ǀ Los Angeles ? Demanda Elladan à son frère sur un ton badin.

─ ǀ _Eh bien, elle est des plus merveilleuse sans vous pour me sermonner, mon Frère !_ ǀ Lança Elrohir sur un ton joueur.

Elladan se contenta de sourire comme Glorfindel et, après un instant, l’image d’Elrohir fixa son regard sur l’elfe blond.

« ǀ _Je poursuis mes recherches Seigneur Glorfindel. Si nous n’avons, pour l’instant, trouvé aucune preuve de la présence d’autres Eldar, cela ne signifie pas que nous n’en trouverons pas, je garde espoir._ ǀ »

A cela l’expression de Laurefindil perdit son amusement et, sérieux, il ancra son regard dans celui du jumeau à l’écran avant d’acquiescer une fois, silencieusement.

─ ǀ _Bien…_ ǀ Elladan brisa nerveusement le silence s’étant installé. ǀ _Si ce n’est pas pour nous informer d’une nouvelle, alors pourquoi avez-vous donc appelé, mon Frère ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _N’ai-je donc pas le droit d’avoir envie de saluer mon très cher Frère, et mon ami ?_ ǀ Réplica en plaisantant Elrohir, affichant un sourire, mais un peu mal à l’aise.

─ ǀ _Bien sûr !_ ǀ Répondit rapidement Glorfindel, se sentant un peu coupable d’avoir amené les deux frères dans une humeur triste, et affichant un petit sourire pour changer ça.

─ ǀ _Évidemment !_ ǀ Renchérit Elladan, reprenant cœur. ǀ _Et sachez que nous avons-nous une nouvelle, le Seigneur Glorfindel et moi comptons nous rendre au_ ǀ centre commercial ǀ _pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Comment ?_ ǀ S’étonna le concerné, tournant vivement la tête vers le jumeau brun.

─ ǀ _Oui, il vous faut bien de nouveaux habits mellon nín_ _, vous ne pouvez continuer à user les vêtements et souliers de mon frère ou moi-même._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Eh bien mon frère, il semble que vous ayez oublié d’informer Seigneur Glorfindel de vos intentions !_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Effectivement !_ ǀ Confirma Glorfindel en hochant la tête à l’écran, et tournant ensuite son attention sur Elladan, demandant une explication.

─ ǀ _Seigneur, vous savez que j’ai raison !_ ǀ Répondit celui-ci en le fixant à son tour.

─ ǀ _Bien, je crois que je vais vous quittez à présent, car un cours m’attend et je n’ai point envie d’être le témoin de l’un de vos différents… !_ ǀ Annonça Elrohir à l’écran, un sourire au bord des lèvres. ǀ _Navaer_ _!_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Comment ?_ ǀ S’exclama Elladan prit au dépourvu, regardant de nouveau son frère qui le saluait de la main. ǀ _Non, attendez… !_ ǀ »

Mais un bruit retentit et la connexion Skype s’interrompit, affichant un gros téléphone rouge agressif, déclenchant un gros soupir de la part du semi-elfe.

« ǀ _La… vision à disparue._ ǀ » Remarqua Glorfindel, sans comprendre.

Elladan lui lança un regard appuyé, puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« ǀ _Oui._ ǀ Dit-il, se rappelant que son ami était encore loin d’être familiarisé avec la technologie humaine.  ǀ _Mon Frère a mis fin à… l’échange._ ǀ

Glorfindel acquiesça, se sentant un peu dépassé, comme à chaque fois où il devait traiter avec une de ces nouvelles inventions des Hommes.

« ǀ _Bien._ ǀ Déclara Adrian, satisfait que son ami l’ait au moins compris cette fois-ci. ǀ _Partons vous achetez de nouveaux habits, Seigneur._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Je ne souhaite pas retourner dans cette… cité._ ǀ Contra sombrement Glorfindel, croisant les bras et réprimant un frisson.

─ ǀ _Croyez-moi, je comprends vos réticences._ ǀ Commença prudemment Elladan, sentant la culpabilité ressurgir pour les mauvaises expériences que son ami avait dû vivre en arrivant en Terre du Milieu. ǀ _Mais si vous souhaitez pouvoir évoluer dans ce monde, il vous faut apprendre la discrétion. Le meilleur moyen de faire cela est de faire croire, le plus possible, aux humains que vous êtes l’un d’entre eux._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Très bien._ ǀ Accepta-t-il, après un moment à fixer le fils d'Elrond, pondérant. ǀ _Mais promettez moi que je ne serais pas obligé de me vêtir des mêmes étranges habits que porte le Seigneur Elrohir… !_ ǀ

Elladan cligna des yeux. Les cligna à nouveau. Puis les ouvrit grand alors que ses lèvres se contorsionnaient, et qu’il tournait la tête suspicieusement hors de la vision de Glorfindel. Ce dernier regarda son ancien élève les yeux plissés, mais après un instant l’elfe brun se racla la gorge et le regarda fixement, croisant de nouveaux les bras. Le blond soupira.

─ ǀ _Très bien,_ ǀ Céda-t-il finalement. ǀ _Rendons nous à ce… comment dîtes vous… ?_ ǀ

─ Centre commercial. » Aida Elladan.

Glorfindel voulut répéter le nom prononcé par son ami, mais le son ne dépassa pas ses pensées puisqu’il n’était pas sûr d'y arriver. A la place, il acquiesça et les deux elfes quittèrent alors la chambre d’hôtel.

 

**

 

Glorfindel se regarda dans la glace des toilettes publics, et une seule pensée lui vint à l’esprit : Étrange.

« ǀ _Venez !_ ǀ » Indiqua Elladan à ses côtés. « ǀ _Placez-vous ici et fixez l’objet._ ǀ »  
L’elfe blond fit ce que lui demanda et fixa le petit boitier noir qu’Elladan tenait en l’air, face à eux.

« ǀ _Voilà !_ ǀ » S’exclama-t-il après quelque secondes. « ǀ _Regardez !_ ǀ »

Le semi-elfe lui montra le « phone » qui était maintenant lumineux, et il put y voir une sorte de peinture le montrant, le regard fixe mais perplexe.

« ǀ _Est-ce donc vraiment une nécessité… ?_ ǀ Demanda-t-il, comme il l’avait déjà fait plusieurs fois déjà depuis quelques minutes.

─ ǀ _Oui, c’est indispensable si vous tenez à rester discret._ ǀ Répondit le fils d’Elrond d’une voix monotone, tandis qu’il pianotait sur le clavier de son portable.

 

« Je lui ai acheté ses premières lentilles, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

 

Écrit-il sur le petit écran blanc de message.

« ǀ _Cela me semble que trop étrange…_ ǀ Rajouta Glorfindel, regardant le miroir, mal à l'aise.

─ ǀ _C'est bien loin d’être étrange._ ǀ Contra l'elfe brun en jetant un regard à son ami, puis se focalisant rapidement sur son téléphone pour continuer en marmonnant, distrait. ǀ _J’ai envoyé un message à mon frère, contenant cette… représentation de vous…_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Vous mentez !_ ǀ » Accusa l'elfe Noldo en plissant les yeux, méfiant, mais comme il n’obtint pas de réponse il reprit après un instant, curieux. ǀ _…Que dit-il ?_ ǀ

Alors qu'Elladan allait répondre, le téléphone vibra et le regard des deux elfes se posa en même temps sur le petit objet.

« ǀ _Il dit…_ ǀ »

Elladan ouvrit la boîte de dialogue et lu.

 

« Terrifiant... »

 

« ǀ _Que cela convient parfaitement._ ǀ » Termina-t-il, l'air circonspect.

─ ǀ _Vous mentez à nouveau !_ ǀ Pointa Laurefindil fronçant les sourcils.

─ ǀ _Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?_ ǀ Répliqua Elladan, lui tournant le dos et se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers la sortie des toilettes.

─ ǀ _Par les saintes étoiles... !_ ǀ S'exclama Glorfindel voyant le Semi-Elfe partir. ǀ _Elrondion, revenez immédiatement !_ ǀ »

Il emboîta alors le pas du jeune homme brun, non sans jeter un dernier regard au miroir, montrant une paire d’yeux qui oscillait à présent entre fauve et or, en fonction de la lumière la touchant.

 

*

 

« ǀ _Bien,_ ǀ Déclara le fils aîné d'Elrond avec l’attitude d’un professionnel énonçant des faits, ǀ _Nous vous avons acheté des habits et des_ ǀ lentilles, ǀ _il ne nous manque plus que des chaussures, et je connais l’endroit idéal pour cela._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Il me semble que nous avons déjà vu des étagères de souliers, dans les échoppes de vêtements que nous avons aperçus auparavant,_ ǀ Remarqua Glorfindel avec un regard incrédule en direction d’Elladan, ǀ _pourtant vous n’avez pas souhaité vous y intéresser._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Tout ce que font les Humains n’est pas d’une qualité irréprochable,_ ǀ Témoigna Elladan, une expression pincée sur le visage, ǀ _ce que vous avez vu, mon Seigneur, était à bas prix et confectionné à partir de pauvres matériaux. Ce que nous allons voir est beaucoup plus convenable, venez._ ǀ

Laurefindil sembla considérer la réponse pendant une seconde, et acquiesça finalement avec un petit mouvement d’épaule avant de suivre le semi-elfe dans la boutique Hugo Boss.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le magasin et commencèrent à parcourir lentement un rayon, l'elfe Noldo observant tantôt les rangées de vêtements et chaussures l'air confus, et tantôt les quelques clients qui passaient près d’eux, leur lançant des regards nerveux et méfiants.

« ǀ _Bien._ ǀ Intervint Elladan adressant à la dérobée un regard inquiet à l'elfe à ses côtés et espérant ainsi diriger sur lui l'attention que son ami portait aux alentours. ǀ _La première chose à faire est de trouver des souliers à votre taille mais voyez donc avant si un des modèles exposés vous plait._ ǀ

L’elfe blond jeta un regard circulaire mais plus perdu qu’observant vraiment les rayons.

« ǀ _Comment suis-je donc sensé savoir ce qui est convenable de porter pour un humain !_ ǀ Répondit-il un peu sèchement.

─ ǀ _Seigneur Glorfindel je vous assure que toute chaussure est convenable et confortable dans cette échoppe._ ǀ » Assura calmement le semi-elfe ne tenant pas rigueur du ton de son ami.

Glorfindel fixa un instant Elladan puis finalement détourna les yeux et s’efforça de regarder dans le rayon dédié aux chaussures. Après quelques secondes, il se dirigea vers les boîtes de cartons et prit en main une chaussure qui était posée dessus, exposée. La tournant entre ses mains, il l’examina en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, pas encore habitué aux lentilles qu’il portait et il la mena ensuite à son nez sentant la forte odeur de cuir qui s’en dégageait. Il sentit alors sur lui le poids d’un regard et, tournant la tête à droite, il vit un Homme le fixer des yeux, les détournant seulement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et que Glorfindel redevint suspicieux. L’elfe regarda l’humain finalement s'éloigner mais resta les yeux fixés sur lui jusqu’à ce qu’il quitte son champ de vision. Tentant de se reprendre, Glorfindel se tourna ensuite vers son ancien élève.

« ǀ _Celui-ci est en cuir n’est-ce pas… ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Effectivement._ ǀ Approuva Elladan en s’approchant. ǀ _C’est une matière très prisée chez les humains pour la confection de souliers._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Alors je choisi cela,_ ǀ Annonça Laurefindil après avoir observé rapidement ce qu’il tenait entre les mains. ǀ _Où est donc le second… ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Trouvons votre taille._ ǀ » Répondit l’elfe brun avec un petit sourire avant de se baisser pour et chercher parmi les boîtes de cartons. Les paires complètes se trouvant dans ses boîtes.

Hésitant un instant, il sortit finalement plusieurs boites à chaussure de la pille les posant en équilibre sur son bras droit.

« ǀ _Allons essayer celles-ci si vous le voulez bien, vous n’avez pas besoin de celle qui est présentée seule._ ǀ »

Après ça, Glorfindel suivit Elladan jusqu’aux cabines d’essayages plusieurs fois pour pouvoir remplir la nouvelle garde-robe de Glorfindel de chaussures aussi. Ayant payés à la caisse – concept que Glorfindel eut du mal à comprendre – ils sortirent finalement de la boutique les bras chargés de nouveaux sacs et prirent le chemin de la sortie.

Mais ils n’avaient pas fait une dizaine de pas qu’ils entendirent des cris provenant de plus loin que ne laissait voir leur vue. Se figeant tous deux, ils observèrent les gens autour d’eux faire de même et se tourner en direction des sons. Bientôt pourtant, le mouvement se fit : Vive et soudaine, la foule se densifia autour d’Elladan et Glorfindel, se resserrant, les bousculant violemment.

« ǀ _PAR MANWË QUE SE PASSE-T-IL À PRÉSENT ?!_ ǀ S’emporta l’elfe blond furieux et, ce réflexe militaire ne l’ayant jamais quitté, prenant une position de défense tandis qu’il maudissait mentalement le comportement illogique et agressif des humains de cette époque.

─ ǀ _Restez calme je vous en prie !_ ǀ Répliqua le semi-elfe inquiet de voir la situation mal tourner comme pour ce qu’il avait appelé « l’épisode de l’ascenseur » et pourtant il était tout autant déstabilisé par la réaction des gens.

Glorfindel tourna son attention sur son ami pour lui demander s’il savait pourquoi les humains avaient cette réaction soudaine mais un bruit résonnant fit mourir les mots sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il se tourna en direction du son alors que son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs et il ne bougea plus.

Une détonation. Suivit d’une autre…

La foule hurlait de terreur et se ruait en tous sens…

Plusieurs retentirent encore …

Elladan et Glorfindel étaient maintenant percutés incessamment par les gens cherchant à fuir et un violent coup à l’épaule finit par sortir le semi-elfe de sa torpeur, saisissant le bras de son ami immobile, il s’élança à toute vitesse à travers la foule. Laurefindil sembla alors récupérer sa capacité à bouger et se rendant heureusement compte qu’il n’était pas emporté par la masse mais plutôt par le fils d’Elrond qui cherchait de toute évidence à leur faire quitter le centre commercial le plus vite possible, il se mit alors à courir à sa suite, heurtant et écartant de son passage les humains affolés qui faisaient de même.

Elladan et Laurefindil couraient alors à en perdre haleine se frayant un chemin désespérément à travers la foule, réussissant à peine à se faufiler sans entrer en collision mais toujours se suivant de près comme la main du semi-elfe enserrait le poignet du Noldo comme un étau. Puis soudain, le mouvement général s’accéléra, surpris Glorfindel fut percuté de plein fouet par la masse. Son dos entra en contact avec une vitrine de magasin et la douleur lui sembla lui vider l'air des poumons et des couleurs vives emplissaient sa vision. Lorsqu’il put à nouveau respirer, il était toujours debout, adossé à la vitrine et encore plus de gens le passait en courant, chaque fois le pressant un peu plus contre le verre. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui et il se rendit alors compte d’autre chose. Le fils d’Elrond n’était nulle part dans son champ de vision. Prit d’effroi, il s’élança dans le tumulte sans plus aucune considération pour les personnes dont il provoquerait la chute.

« ǀ _SEIGNEUR ELLADAN_ ! ǀ Hurla-t-il au milieu du vacarme. ǀ _ELRONDION !_ ǀ

─ ǀ _GLORFINDEL… !_ ǀ Vociféra Elladan avant d’être projeté vers la droite puis se faire marcher dessus et s’étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage froid de la galerie. ǀ _GLORFINDEL OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ?_ ǀ »

Parmi le chaos, le regard du semi-elfe et du Noldo se croisèrent par hasard et rapidement le blond accourait auprès de son ami et tentait de l’aider à se relever malgré la foule devenue folle qui semblait vouloir les engouffrer complètement.

Sacs de courses alors oubliés, ils continuèrent de fuir et alors qu’ils arrivaient enfin en vue de la porte de sortie, des coups de feu résonnèrent à nouveau, ceux-ci bien plus proche et – Glorfindel réalisa – provenant d’en face et pas de l’arrière.

« ǀ _DEMI-TOUR !_ ǀ » Paniqua Elladan emportant déjà son ami qui s’était tourné et fuyait avec lui revenant sur leurs pas. « ǀ _REBROUSSEZ CHEMIN !_ ǀ »

Mais déjà les tirs étaient trop près, Laurefindil le savait. Saisissant alors Elladan par la manche, il se jeta dans le premier interstice qu’il trouva dans la foule et entrainant son ami avec lui, ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements.

« ǀ _QUE FAITES VOUS ?!_ ǀ Rugit Elladan tout bonnement terrorisé tandis qu’il était emporté à la suite de l’elfe blond, courant à une allure folle dans les rayons désertés et jonchés de vêtements abandonnés à même le sol. ǀ _IL FAUT SORTIR D’ICI… !_ ǀ

─ ǀ _L’ennemi est trop près !_ ǀ Lui répondit-il sans ralentir, tournant ensuite à un angle et allant s'accroupir derrière un présentoir de chaussures dans le fond de la boutique.

─ ǀ _Avez-vous conscience qu’il n’y a pas d’autre sortie dans cette pièce ?_ ǀ Reprocha rageusement Elladan également accroupit, sa voix un chuchotement accusateur. ǀ _Si les personnes originaires de l’attaque nous trouvent ici nous n’en réchapperons pas !_ ǀ »

Avant que Glorfindel puisse répondre, des hurlements de terreur leur parvinrent depuis la galerie et les décharges de la fusillade résonnèrent en centaines d’impacts mortels dans le couloir. Prostrés derrière le présentoir, les deux elfes restèrent dans le silence le plus total et à chaque détonation Laurefindil réprimait un tremblement, à chaque tir, les poings d'Elladan se resserraient, ses jointures devenant blanches.

Le moment sembla se prolonger éternellement avec une violence inouïe jusqu’à ce que la situation atteigne son paroxysme avec l’explosion des vitres de la boutique où les deux amis se trouvaient. Suivit alors le silence. Complet et constant, il semblait plus horrible encore que ne l’avaient été les détonations. Glorfindel et Elladan ne se regardaient pas. Maintenant assis, leurs yeux aveugles étaient arrêtés sur les rayons face à eux. Un soupir échappa à l’elfe blond, plus une expiration nerveuse qu’autre chose, et il tourna alors son attention sur son compagnon.

« ǀ _Elrondion… ?_ ǀ Appela-t-il en un murmure, inquiet d’être découvert mais aussi de voir l’expression pâle et crispée sur le visage du fils d’Elrond.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui lentement, blanc comme neige et semblant redécouvrir la présence de son ami à ses côtés.

« ǀ _N’y a-t-il pas un moyen de sortir rapidement d’ici… ?_ ǀ Demanda Laurefindil saisissant la main de l’elfe brun et parlant une fois sur qu’il avait réellement son attention.

Elladan fixa de nouveau ce qu’il y avait devant lui si bien que Glorfindel crut qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu ou qu’il ne lui répondrait pas mais après un instant, l’elfe brun inspira profondément, déglutit difficilement et répondit :

« ǀ _Il… Je… Je crois..._ ǀ Murmura-t-il intelligible, sa main libre fermée sur son genou replié.

─ ǀ _Seigneur Elladan._ ǀ Appela l’elfe blond, son ton discret mais pressant malgré lui tandis qu’il serrait les épaules du semi-elfe pour le réconforter. ǀ _Où est cette sortie ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _La… La_ ǀ sortie de secours… Continua-t-il semblant à peine entendre l’elfe Noldo avant de se tourner soudainement vers lui. ǀ _Venez !_ ǀ »

Disant ça, il se tourna et se releva doucement pour regarder si les alentours étaient réellement déserts. Ne voyant personne, les deux elfes sortirent de leur cachette complètement pour se diriger vers l’entrée du magasin avec la discrétion propre à ceux de leur peuple. Devant leurs yeux, s’étendit alors une vision de désastre et d’horreur.

Des corps d’hommes, femmes ou enfants, jonchaient le sol par dizaines, morts et laissés à l’endroit de leur chute, leur expression figée dans la peur ou la douleur.

Les yeux des deux amis parcoururent la scènes morbide et Elladan étouffa soudain un cri de son poing titubant en arrière jusqu’à s’écrouler dans ce qui restait des vitrines d’exposition, des millions d’éclats de verre tranchants. Ses yeux étaient larges et non-voyant, il respirait difficilement. Laurefindil, murmurant les mots de prière pour les morts, le vit chanceler et accourut inquiet.

« ǀ _Elrondion !_ ǀ » S’exclama-t-il en s’accroupissant près de lui. « ǀ _Êtes-vous blessé ?_ ǀ »

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui attrapa rapidement les mains et en examina chaque face. Elles étaient couvertes de coupures et de sang mais les dommages étaient heureusement que superficiels. Glorfindel survola son ami du regard pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas autrement blessé puis passa une main dans son dos pour l’aider à se redresser.

« ǀ _Certains sont peut-être encore en vie…_ ǀ » Souffla Elladan d’une voix presque inexistante.

Laurefindil regarda les êtres immobiles au sol avec grief. Peut-être un cœur battait-t-il encore trop faiblement pour être entendu mais même s’il trouvait une personne encore en vie, ils ne pourraient rien pour elles sans guérisseur ni matériel de guérison…

« ǀ _Leurs fae ont quittés leurs corps,_ ǀ » Déclara le Noldo avec finalité avant de détourner le regard des victimes pour le fixer sur son ancien élève, ǀ _nous ne pouvons rien pour eux, venez !_ ǀ »

Il poussa alors légèrement Elladan à avancer et inspirant profondément, l’elfe brun s’efforça de marcher seul, en avant pour les guider jusqu’à une sortie de secours.

Rapidement, ils parcoururent alors les couloirs du centre commercial silencieux mais peuplés de silhouettes couchées à terre. Glorfindel allait la mâchoire serrée devant ce spectacle de désolation et Elladan s’obligeait à respirer calmement tandis que ses yeux bondissaient de boutiques en boutiques et de couloirs en couloirs, s’attendant à tout moment à voir surgir de nulle part les tireurs. Puis soudainement, d’autres tirs se firent entendre. Le semi-elfe se stoppa si brutalement à ce son que le Noldo faillit lui rentrer dedans et Elladan se rua alors en direction de la rambarde avant que Glorfindel ne puisse l’en empêcher.

A cet instant même, Laurefindil crut voir un mouvement dans la limite sa vision.

Il tourna la vers cette direction et par-delà la rambarde, Glorfindel crut apercevoir une silhouette déambulant rapidement entre les corps jonchant le sol du rez-de-chaussée. Grande et agile, elle avançait avec fluidité dans le couloir peuplé de morts, un nuage sombre et bref ne faisant que passer à travers la scène macabre sans en être affecté.

Une série de coup de feu résonna, brisant l’instant éphémère et Elladan tomba au sol dissimulé derrière la vitre opaque à présent percée. Prit de panique, Glorfindel fut aux côtés du semi-elfe en un battement de cils.

« ǀ _Je ne suis pas blessé._ ǀ Assura alors d’une traite ce dernier, l’air plus effrayée qu’endolori. ǀ _Venez, la sortie n’est plus qu’à quelques pas !_ ǀ »

Ils se redressèrent tous deux et alors qu’Elladan déjà repartait, Glorfindel lança un dernier regard troublé par-dessus la barrière et vers le rez-de-chaussée à nouveau figé dans le même calme oppressant.  

« ǀ _Nous ne sommes plus loin Seigneur Glorfindel !_ ǀ » Pressa le semi-elfe après avoir remarqué la pause de son ami. « ǀ _Hâtez-vous !_ ǀ »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux dans la direction de la porte qui n’était effectivement plus qu’à quelques mètres mais ils n’avaient fait que quelques pas lorsqu’Elladan s’écroula soudainement en un cri plaintif, Laurefindil réussissant tout juste à le rattraper et amortir sa chute.

« ǀ _Elrondion !_ ǀ S’exclama l’elfe Noldo avec stupeur tandis qu’il glissait au sol avec l’elfe brun et qu’il passait fermement le bras derrière son dos pour le maintenir en position assise puisqu’il ne semblait pas y arriver seul.

─ ǀ _Je…_ ǀ Haleta le fils d’Elrond palpant avec hésitation son torse, le visage stupéfait et terrifié. « ǀ _Je crois bien… être atteint finalement…_ ǀ »

Et lorsqu’à ces mots, la main d’Elladan se souleva, Glorfindel put contempler le sang qui s’était répandu sur les doigts et les vêtements de son ami. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent d’horreur et Il resta pétrifié. La seconde d’après néanmoins, il reprenait mouvement et, défaisant la chemise d’Elladan, il analysa les dommages faits à son ami : Une petite perforation au-dessus de l’abdomen, sur la cage-thoracique qui faisait abondamment couler le sang.

« ǀ _Je ne vois pas de projectile !_ ǀ » Dit-il affolé après un instant avant de palper l’extrémité ronde de la blessure et d’arracher involontairement un cri de douleur au semi-elfe.

─ ǀ _Vous ne le trouverez pas… !_ ǀ Pantela Elladan.

─ ǀ _Balivernes… !_ ǀ » Retourna Laurefindil la voix agitée et l’air buté.

Mais, conscient qu’à chaque secondes son ami se vidait un peu plus de son sang, il enleva sa chemise et, en arrachant un pan, noua le tissu serré autour de la taille du semi-elfe suscitant un grognement plaintif.

Elladan retomba alors lourdement au sol et continua à haleter le regard hagard. Désemparé, Glorfindel regarda autour d’eux comme si l’aide pouvait leur parvenir soudainement d’un tournant et reposant les yeux sur son ami au teint de plus en plus pâle, il le prit par les épaules et tenta de capter son regard vague.

« ǀ _Tenez bon !_ ǀ » Exigea-t-il malgré sa voix qui tremblait légèrement. « ǀ _Je vais chercher de l’aide !_ ǀ »

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse bouger, Laurefindil sentit les mains froides du fils d’Elrond agripper ses bras et y planter les ongles. Le semi-elfe avait toujours le regard affolé mais également vitreux, il hyperventilait les yeux grands ouverts de terreur.

« ǀ _Ne les laissez pas…_  ǀ Supplia-t-il essoufflé.  ǀ _Prendre mon sang…_  ǀ

─ ǀ _Seigneur, ne parlez pas !_ ǀ Répondit l’elfe Noldo en essayant de paraître calme face à son ancien élève. ǀ _Vous devez…_ ǀ »

Elladan le saisit alors avec plus de conviction et l’attirant vers lui de force, il fixa son regard hystérique dans celui dépassé de Glorfindel et, agressivement, cracha presque ses paroles suivantes :

« ǀ _S’ils veulent prélever mon sang…_ ǀ » Dit-il avant de prendre une autre respiration douloureuse et continuer d’un ton angoissé. « ǀ _Promettez-moi… Vous ne les laisserez pas…_ ǀ »

Glorfindel resta muet et soudain un bruit étrange de vrombissement se fit entendre, résonnant dans le couloir désert.

« ǀ _Elrondion…_ ǀ » Commença nerveusement Glorfindel avant de céder face au regard terrorisé et implorant de l’elfe brun. « ǀ _Je promets._ ǀ »

La promesse faite, le semi-elfe sembla se mollifier et lentement ses mains se desserrèrent, un soupir, une expression presque de soulagement si ce n’avait été de la douleur atroce qu’il ressentait près de son torse et son regard fou sembla s’apaiser. Il voulut mettre en mots ses remercîment mais il se sentait si fatigué tout à coup, ses yeux insistaient vraiment pour se fermer…

« ǀ _Elrondion… ?!_ ǀ » S’exclama Glorfindel sentant le froid l’envahir devant son ami qui fermait les yeux et se mettant à le secouant violemment. « ǀ _MELLON !_ ǀ »

Mais c’était vain, car même si ses paupières s’ouvrirent sous le mouvement, la tête bougeait sans résistance, les yeux restaient vides et révulsés.

« ǀ _NON !_ ǀ » Hurla Laurefindil abandonnant le semblant de calme qu’il s’était donné et niant ce qu’il voyait tandis qu’il tremblait et que des bourdonnements continuaient à emplir ses oreilles. ǀ _MELLON NÍN OUVREZ LES YEUX !_ ǀ »

Puis il réalisa d’un coup. Le bruit qu’il entendait provenait des vibrations produites par le téléphone portable d’Elladan. Là était son moyen de recevoir de l’aide ! Anxieusement, il commença à fouiller son ami à la recherche du petit appareil. Mais par tous les Valar, il ne le trouvait pas ! Où l’avait donc mis son ami ?!

L’appareil sonna encore pendant quelques secondes et Laurefindil, le trouvant finalement dans la poche de jean d’Elladan, tourna fébrilement le téléphone vers lui. Pour constater que l’écran d’appel disparaissait. Il resta un instant passif, fixant la fenêtre lumineuse devant lui d’un regard absent, refusant d’y croire. Puis il sembla revenir soudain en action et ses doigts tremblant commencèrent à taper répétitivement sur l’écran tactile mais rien ne sembla se passer. Pas de communication fut mise en place.

Désespéré, Laurefindil considéra son ami toujours inerte et pâle, le morceau de chemise autour de son torse maintenant teinté écarlate et finalement, il lança un regard hagard autour de lui, ne pouvant que constater les couloirs déserts. Faiblement, il entendait des bruits aiguës et répétitifs résonner de plus en plus proche et il se demanda quelles malédictions pourraient encore leurs réserver les humains. Une chose cependant était claire, s’il ne trouvait pas un guérisseur dans les plus brefs délais, le fils d’Elrond ne survivrait pas. Seulement… Si Laurefindil quittait son ami et partait à la recherche d’un guérisseur, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le trouver en vie à son retour…


	9. Encounter long awaited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin le neuvième chapitre :) !
> 
> J'avais prévu de le posté beaucoup plus tôt mais la version anglaise m'a pris beaucoup de temps tous simplement parce que j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire et peu de temps pour les faire alors en ce qui concerne le temps libre...
> 
> Bref petit avertissement pour ce chapitre, il va y avoir un peu de violence (pas beaucoup encore mais je préfère être prudente...) et une scène de slash un peu décrite.... OUI ENFIN, le slash dont j'ai fait allusion dans les notes des précédents chapitres commence à pointer le bout de son nez ! Pour ceux qui n'apprécie pas vraiment ce type de scènes, scrollez jusqu'aux " *** " pour lire sans trop de risque :) (A ce niveau une scène du même genre est aussi présente mais plus ou moins sous entendue...)
> 
> Note : Dans le chapitre "And day at the shopping mall" l'endroit où Elladan est blessé a été changer juste pour que cette histoire puisse rester réaliste et que le jumeau est au moins une chance de s'en sortir vivant XD. Je m'excuse aussi pour se même chapitre qui (à cause d'un bug récurrent d'origine inconnu) s'est affiché qu'en partie...
> 
> Précision :
> 
> Sur Ambar Eldaron j'ai trouvé une liste de mot (dont j'ai été malheureusement incapable de tester la fiabilité...) qui transcrit ce qui serait apparemment du Valarin. C'est de cette liste que j'ai sorti le mot "mâchanâz, pl. mâchanumâz" qui est sensé vouloir dire "Autorité(s)", "Celui/ceux qui décide(nt)", (nom qui est par exemple utilisé pour les plus grands des Valar et qui est traduit par "Aratar" en elfique quenya).

Finley s’éveilla à l’odeur alléchante de bacon frit. Il contempla un instant la douce idée de faire semblant de rester sous la couette et dormir mais la fragrance eut finalement raison de lui et il s’extirpa des draps salivant d’avance. S’étirant longuement, il entreprit de sortir de la chambre tandis qu’il faisait tourner son épaule gauche jusqu’à ce qu’elle émette un claquement satisfaisant. Passant ensuite dans le salon, il avisa Kyle préparant le couvert à table ; de riches assiettes de bacon, œufs frits, pain grillé et autres marmelades trônant au centre.

S’asseyant paresseusement, il attendit que le jeune homme le serve puis commença à manger, indiquant rapidement à son colocataire de faire de même. Ils déjeunèrent alors en silence et à la fin de leur repas, le brun débarrassa la table tandis que l’autre allait rapidement s’habiller puis s’asseyait sur le canapé, allumant la télévision.

« Je rentrerai plus tard aujourd’hui. » Dit Finley à son ami resté silencieux mais qu’il savait toujours à l’écoute. « Assure-toi que tout soit prêt quand j’arriverai. »

Puis regardant distraitement l'émission de cuisine diffusée, l’homme aux cheveux noirs sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et regarda par-dessus son épaule, Kyle resté près de la table :

« Tu devrais également prendre une douche, tu pus. » Ajouta-il en l’observant de la tête aux pieds avec un regard critique.

Le concerné releva un regard honteux vers lui et, après un mouvement brusque – gauche – il disparut en silence derrière la porte de la salle de bain

Se tournant vers la télévision, Finley reprit l’écoute distraite de la recette de « Bœuf Bourguignon » présentée par le cuisinier. Devant les images diffusées, il esquissa un sourire gourmand et, inconsciemment, sa main droite se mit à pianoter sur le bras du canapé. Son regard se détacha de l’écran après un temps et alla se poser sur la porte de la salle d’eau. Il resta encore un instant ainsi puis se leva finalement lentement. Allant jusqu’à la porte qu’il avait observé, il la trouva alors non verrouillée comme il l’avait supposé et abaissa la poignée avec lenteur avant d’entrer sans bruit dans la pièce.

A l’intérieur, l’atmosphère était chaude et humide. Le son de l’eau qui coulait résonnait d'un bruissement constant et, tranquillement, Finley fit quelques pas avant de retirer rapidement ses sandales, sa chemise, son jean ainsi que ses sous-vêtements, les laissant par terre. Il s’approcha ensuite de la paroi embrumée et à demie-transparente de la douche.

Avec ce même sourire qui ne l’avait pas quitté, il fit glisser la fenêtre et il put alors contempler Kyle qui, dos à lui, passait longuement le pommeau de douche sur son dos, l’eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps nu. Finley resta un moment à détailler ce qui se trouvait face à lui puis soudainement, il vit le jeune homme frissonner et se crisper. Lentement, celui-ci sembla vouloir regarder par-dessus son épaule mais interrompit son mouvement, le visage à peine tourné.

Ce fut à ce moment que Finley sortit de sa contemplation et, entrant tout à fait dans la douche, vint entourer son bras droit autour de la taille de Kyle tandis que de sa main gauche il faisait pivoter le robinet jusqu’à stopper l’écoulement de l’eau. Ceci fait, ladite main vint effleurer la joue humide, remontant le long de l’oreille, doucement repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux pour aller passer la langue sur le lob, le mordiller. Finley sentit le corps contre le sien frissonner à nouveau et entendit Kyle soupirer imperceptiblement avant d’incliner la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser accès à sa nuque. Avec un petit sourire amusé, l’homme passa alors sa langue, puis ses lèvres sur le cou qui lui était présenté, léchant, suçant mais, tandis que le brun soupirait sous les sensations qu’il lui procurait, il avançait sa main à tâtons le long de la hanche, descendait en une caresse traînante jusqu’au pubis…

Puis, fermement, Finley referma sa main en un poing sur le pénis de Kyle. D’une main experte, il en parcourut toute sa longueur de haut en bas et à nouveau, formant un rythme rapide. Se contractant, le jeune homme brun rejeta la tête en arrière sur l’épaule de Finley et commença à bouger le bassin, se calquant sur les mouvements que son compagnon effectuait sur son membre. Avec satisfaction, Finley l’écouta alors soupirer et gémir, la chair dans sa main de plus en plus tendue et dressée sous la stimulation de ses doigts qui la visitaient. Il se plut ensuite à passer son pouce sur l’extrémité du sexe de l’homme tremblant dans ses bras, des petits mouvements lents et circulaires, répétitifs. La réaction de Kyle ne se fit pas attendre lorsque le pénis continua son ascension, maintenant transpirant de sperme, et que le brun émit un petit son plaintif en satisfaction.

L’archéologue continua alors l’exploration de ce territoire qu’il connaissait si bien et, lentement, sa main gauche vint se poser sur le torse chaud, le long des côtes, les recouvrant largement pour finalement faire voyager sa paume jusqu’à un mamelon, les doigts de la main saisissant et massant généreusement la fine peau durcie et rose de celui-ci. Kyle laissa échapper un autre son entre soupir et plainte avant de timidement venir placer ses doigts près de ceux de Finley et caresser son propre téton. La main de Finley pourtant quitta l’endroit avant qu’ils ne puissent se toucher et, remontant le long de son cou, il alla la promener doigts après doigts comme on mime des pas, le long de sa joue, s’arrêtant près de ses lèvres. Là, il glissa son index doucement entre elles, les obligeant à s’ouvrir et pénétrant alors dans la cavité humide et chaude de la bouche de Kyle. Le muscle lingual vint caresser son index et son majeur, les couvrir de salive, les cajoler lentement comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire et un léger sourire complaisant se dessina sur les lèvres de Finley.

L’homme aux cheveux noirs laissa quelques instant ses doigts en cet endroit tiède et confortable mais termina par le quitter subitement. Sans hésitation aucune, il dirigea ensuite ses extrémités recouvertes de salive jusqu’à les placer devant l’anus de son compagnon brun et brusquement, entrer dans son rectum. Il sentit Kyle se raidir complètement à ça et vit aussi sa tête partir instinctivement vers l’avant comme s’il voulait se replier sur lui-même. Mais Finley ignora cette réaction et continua avec ce qu’il avait envisagé de faire, commençant à bouger répétitivement ses deux doigts en arc de cercle, à les plonger plus profond et à revenir, à les sortir et les entrer chacun leur tour ou ensemble tandis que son autre main continuait son travail sur la verge ardente… Et son colocataire restait prostré mais non immobile, ses mains se serrant et se desserrant sur le robinet qu’il agrippait d’une poigne de fer, son souffle venant diminué et haletant de même que ses gémissement – maintenant fréquents et de plus en plus audibles – venaient étouffés de par l’inclinaison de sa tête.

Puis soudain, Finley jugea les préliminaires satisfaisants. Retirant alors ses doigts de l’anus de Kyle et délaissant son sexe, il saisit l’homme par les hanches et l’empala d’un mouvement fluide, ce dernier lâchant un cri rauque qui résonna dans la douche à la pénétration.

« Non ! » S’exclama-t-il tout en se jetant contre la paroi en une contorsion instinctive, agrippant la cuisse située derrière lui de sa main droite, y plantant les ongles.

─ _Ne me touches pas_ ! » Aboya rageusement Finley avant d’arracher agressivement la main de sa cuisse et de la plaquer sur le carrelage de douche, produisant un bruit sourd et incitant un autre cri de la part du jeune homme brun.

Tout semblant d’affection disparu alors complètement. Lascif et irascible, il le pilonna, le maintenant seulement par les hanches et le laissant entrer en collision avec le mur par intermittence, l’avant-bras de Kyle – resté où il l’avait placé – étant la seul chose empêchant trop de heurts, et Finley continua à pénétrer et s'extirper du postérieur devant lui avec une folie furieuse et tonitruante ; à ancrer ses ongles dans les hanches du jeune homme et le marquer de traces rouges ; à gémir et grogner de satisfaction en une cacophonie de sons également alimentée par les clameurs – de douleur, de plaisir ou bien les deux, Finley n’en était pas sûr – de son partenaire.

« Dis mon nom ! » Ordonna Finley d’une voix rude et rocailleuse alors qu’il s’appropriait une fois encore la moindre parcelle de l’anus de Kyle jusqu’à entrer en contact avec sa prostate et lui arracher un cri. « _Appel-moi_! »

Kyle laissa échapper un gémissement et mordit plus fort la lèvre qu’il torturait déjà lorsque, en un bruit aqueux, Finley se retira de lui une nouvelle fois et qu'un fluide écarlate naquit de son orifice pour s'écouler lentement sur ses fesses et continuer le long de ses jambes, tâchant le sol humide. Après quelques secondes, l'homme aux cheveux noirs, irrité de ne pas obtenir de réponse, plongea son sexe en érection avec plus de violence encore dans le rectum de Kyle, une vengeance furieuse. Dans son action enragée, il frappait de ses hanches et de son bassin le corps face à lui. Il l'entendit alors. D'abord une plainte étouffée, Kyle continua à répéter son nom de plus en plus haut. Au final, il le hurlait si fort que la salle résonnait de ses vociférations, que son corps vibrait de la puissance mise dans ses cris. Alors seulement Finley consentit à réduire le rythme insoutenable avec lequel il l’avait assailli brutalement et, peu après, il se figea complètement pour éjaculer abondamment à l’intérieur de Kyle.

Après les courtes minutes de béatitude suivant l’orgasme il se saisit finalement de la verge toujours pulsante du jeune homme et la massa rapidement.

« Maintenant. » Exigea-t-il murmurant à son oreille, la voix toujours embuée par le plaisir dont il fait l’expérience il y avait juste un instant « _Jouis pour moi_ ! »

Et en un petit gémissement plaintif suivit d’une série de soupirs haletants, Kyle jouit. Avec un dernier coup de rein possessif Finley se sépara alors de lui, essuyant sa main couverte de sperme sur la cuisse de son partenaire et son sexe couvert de sang sur un gant tombé négligemment au sol.

« Assure-toi que tout soit prêt. » Réitéra-t-il en jetant à Kyle un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule après être sorti de la douche et s’être rhabillé.

Finley quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant le jeune homme recroquevillé et à terre, sa main gauche couvrant son poignet droit et ses jambes ainsi que ses pieds couverts de sang.

 

**

 

Quittant le parking extérieur, Finley rejoignit rapidement la réception mais ne s’y arrêta pas, empruntant directement l’ascenseur qui le mènerait à l’étage de sa chambre. Dans le petit compartiment résonnait une musique discrète et il attendit dans la plateforme mouvante tandis que les petites lumières clignotaient. L’ascenseur s’arrêta finalement à son étage et, parcourant paresseusement le couloir, il traîna sa mallette jusqu’à la porte d’entrée avant de sortir sa carte magnétique de sa poche arrière de jean. Le système émit un léger bruit alors qu’il passait du rouge au vert et prenant sa mallette, il ouvrit négligemment.

Sur le point de poser son couvre-chef sur le porte manteau, il s’arrêta pourtant en plein mouvement. En effet, sur ce dernier une veste était accrochée et elle ne lui appartenait sûrement pas ! Soudainement extrêmement tendu et sur ses gardes, il tourna vivement la tête vers l'intérieur de la suite.

Là, assis à la table du salon-salle à manger ; portant des lunettes de soleil et une casquette ; était un homme aux cheveux blancs atteignant facilement la soixantaine. Avec un rapide coup d’œil, il remarqua aussi que deux autres personnes – plus jeunes mais portant les mêmes accessoires – se trouvaient côte à côte un peu en retrait. Entre eux, était également présent Kyle, silencieux et immobile.

« Oh... je ne savais pas que vous veniez aujourd’hui ! » Dit-il en reprenant constance et faisant quelques pas en direction de la table.

« Assieds-toi, nous avons à parler. » Lui intima l'homme l'air grave et rapidement Finley attrapa la deuxième chaise pour s’y poser.

Face de lui, il vit une des deux personnes sourire à son congénère tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts gantés dans les cheveux de Kyle. Dis Kyle qui ne semblait rien en faire, ses paupières battant seulement plus rapidement qu’à l’accoutumé.

« Voudriez-vous quelques rafraîchissements avant de débuter cette discussion ? » Demanda-t-il alors que son invité ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole. « Il me semble qu’il me reste une bouteille de vin rouge français dans le minibar, attention du service d’hôtel. »

L'homme le considéra un instant impassible puis un rictus de satisfaction vint relever ses lèvres fines.

« Un verre de vin serait bienvenue, oui. Répondit-il ensuite.

─ Kyle ! Appela Finley d'une voix dépourvue de toute émotion après avoir acquiescé de la tête à l’attention de l'homme face à lui. Le vin ! »

Un léger bruit de friction puis un petit son plaintif fut sa seule réponse et le regard de Finley fila alors en direction de Kyle. Les épaules du jeune homme brun redevenaient immobiles après avoir tentées de bouger et, la personne qui n’était pas en train de lui toucher les cheveux, lui maintenait d’une main les poignets à l'arrière avec plus de force, tandis qu'avec l’autre, elle lui enfonçait un peu plus la bouche de son arme sur sa tempe. Le jeune homme brun lui dirigea alors un regard craintif avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers le sol. Finley interrogea du regard le sexagénaire et après une grimace de mécontentement, celui-ci fit un geste de la main.

Les deux personnes s’écartèrent à ce signe, laissant leur otage libre de ses mouvements et, sous les yeux attentifs de Finley, ce dernier alla directement chercher les deux coupes mise à disposition sur le plateau monté par le service d’étage avant de les poser tour à tour face aux deux hommes. L’archéologue se tourna alors vers son compagnon de table et s'aperçut que ce dernier observait Kyle avec une expression amusée.

Déjà, son colocataire, leur servait la boisson mais sa main tremblait tellement qu’il risquait à tout moment de commettre une gaffe et Finley lui jeta un regard d’avertissement tandis qu’il versait un fond de liquide rouge dans chaque verre et se postait en retrait, sa main droite inhabituellement plaquée contre sa poitrine.

« C’est Kyle alors… ? » Commenta sagace l’homme aux cheveux blancs avec un sourcil relevé et un rire ironique.

A cette question Finley se contenta d’acquiescer et en face l’homme ricana à nouveau avant de fixer son regard sur sa coupe, s’en saisir et la tapoter de ses doigts tout en la portant de côté. Sans attendre Kyle lui versait alors plus de vin et visible de tous, la bouteille oscillait violemment, laissant couler son liquide disgracieusement malgré les efforts du jeune homme pour contrôler ses tremblements.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu persiste tant à garder cette… chose. » Déclara son hôte, presque en rhétorique.

Retenant un soupir d’exaspération, Finley leva son verre à son tour pour se faire servir et le porta à ses lèvres pour boire une fois que ce fut fait.

« Tu m’as envoyé un email. » Commença finalement l’homme le regardant avec sérieux. « Où tu m’as dit que tu allais abandonner ce chantier, as-tu quelque chose à redire à ça… ? »

Finley, les yeux fixés sur son vin rouge, considéra sa réponse. Il envisagea de ne pas répondre, de monter de toute pièce une excuse… Finalement, il releva les yeux vers l’autre et ne lui dit rien que la vérité puisqu’il savait que les mensonges lui seraient inutiles.

« Comme je vous l’ai dit dans ce message, je souhaite abandonner les recherches. » Expliqua-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux qui l’observaient. « Mais seulement dans ce pays. Ici, il n’y a que rumeurs et fadaises, rien de réel. »

Face au manque de réaction de l’homme qui le scrutait toujours silencieusement, Finley commença à remuer mal à l’aise sur sa chaise, perdant le semblant d’assurance qu’il avait voulu se donner.

« Je continuerais néanmoins les recherches autre part. » Tenta-t-il finalement de s’amender avant de boire une gorgée de son vin pour combler le silence qui suivit encore une fois.

L’invité resta muet pendant encore un instant puis inspira délibérément.

« Le service à apporter ton repas à ce que j’ai vu à mon arrivée, voudrais-tu le partager avec moi ce soir ? Demanda-t-il alors

─ Kyle ! Interpella Finley tandis qu’il adressait un petit sourire pratiqué à son hôte. Qu’y-a-t-il au dîner ce soir ?

─ V-viande et… légumes… » Bafouilla le concerné en regardant ses pieds.

Finley aperçu l’homme aux cheveux blancs dévisager dangereusement Kyle qui avait toujours les yeux baissés et apostropha alors son hôte pour détourner son attention.

« Cela vous convient-il ? » Demanda-t-il et suite à un hochement de tête affirmatif, poursuivit.  « Sers le dîner Kyle. »

Le jeune homme brun ne répondit rien mais s’exécuta comme toujours et, prenant les deux assiettes sur le chariot repas, il y partagea équitablement la nourriture prévue pour deux personnes. Ceci fait, il alla les déposer devant l’hôte imprévu puis devant Finley avant de s’éloigner de la table à nouveau.

« De l’agneau et des haricots verts. » Constata l’homme aux cheveux blanc devant son plat avant d’énoncer d’une voix plus forte. _De l’agneau et des haricots verts_ !

─ D-de l’a-agneau et des… ha-haricots verts. Reprit Kyle bégayant.

─ Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu le gardes… Soupira alors le Senior. Il est incapable de présenter correctement un simple plat ! »

Finley, avisé, choisit de ne rien répondre à ça et commença à manger.

Quelques instants passèrent ainsi, les deux hommes mangeant en silence, mais bientôt une des deux personnes affublées de lunettes et casquette s’approcha hésitant du sexagénaire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Lâcha ce dernier molesté en lui dirigeant un regard peu avenant.

─ Nous voulons ça… Répondit l’individu avec un petit signe de tête en direction de Kyle avant de regarder ses chaussures et sourire légèrement. Nous l’aimons bien… C’est beau. »

Finley, terminant tout juste sa bouchée d’agneau, ignora complètement le regard paniqué que Kyle lui adressa de même que son visage blêmissant et toisa agressivement la personne qui venait de parler.

« Il n’est pas à vous de le posséder. » Sentencia-t-il froidement devant celle-ci qui, sous son regard intense, semblait vouloir disparaître dans le sol.

─ Allez, laisses-les donc s’amuser un peu. Plaida alors soudainement l’homme aux cheveux blancs sur un ton conciliant. Ils se sont révélés plutôt utiles et agréables dernièrement. »

Finley fit mine de ne pas voir Kyle qui le fixait suppliant et il croisa pendant une seconde le regard de son invité.

Il était fixe et assuré, un léger sourire courbant ses lèvres et Finley savait qu’il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis ; il ne pourrait pas lui refuser ce qu’il demandait.

Délibérément, il posa ses couverts sur le rebord de l’assiette avec calme et lenteur puis se saisit de sa coupe de vin de la même manière. L’ayant portée à ses lèvres, il s’arrêta enfin.

« Pas de blessures au couteau, par balle ou de membres cassés. » Prévint-il finalement, ses lèvres et dents frottant contre le verre.

─ Vous l’avez entendu ? Releva alors l’homme avec dans la voix un avertissement destiné à ses deux compères. Allez !

─ Oui Mâchanâz. Répondit la personne qui avait pointé l’arme à feu sur Kyle, le dos droit comme un I. Merci Mâchanumâz. »

A ces mots Kyle, qui fixait toujours désespérément Finley, ouvrit la bouche ; voulut parler ; mais l’archéologue lui adressa un tel regard dissuadant que les mots lui restèrent dans la gorge. La personne lui ayant touché les cheveux le bouscula alors, le poussant rudement en direction de la chambre à coucher, suivit de près par l’autre individu, et la porte se ferma sur lui, Finley entre-apercevant une dernière fois le regard implorants de son compagnon avant qu’elle ne soit close.

La coupe toujours au bord des lèvres, il but une bonne gorgée d’alcool ; se demanda si avec le liquide il ne réussirait pas à s'étouffer tant sa mâchoire était dure et crispée, mais face à lui son hôte se remit à manger alors, s’efforçant de garder son calme, Finley ignora les bruits qui commençaient à s’entendre de la chambre et fit de même.

« As-tu seulement avancé dans tes recherches personnelles… ? Demanda l’homme après un moment où le seul son fut celui de tintements de couverts et de chocs sourds.

─ Non. Avoua à demi-mots Finley. Mais je suis proche de découvrir l’emplacement.

─ Hm. Fit-il peu convaincu avant d’enfourner une nouvelle bouchée de viande. Si tu arrêtes les recherches sur ce site que feras-tu ensuite… ? »

Avant que l’archéologue ne puisse répondre, un bruit sec se produisit. La porte de la chambre sembla pendant un instant s’ouvrir mais elle se referma aussitôt avec la même violence, sans rien de plus. Finley fixa la porte des yeux, ses dents grinçant de rage mais l’instant d’après, il clignait des paupières et redirigeait son attention vers son compagnon de table, le visage neutre et impassible.

« En débuter un nouveau. Répondit-il la voix inexpressive. Confirmer le peu de pistes que je possède. »

L’homme face à Finley soupira et retourna à son repas. Des coups et autres bruits sourds provenaient de la chambre mais Finley ne les entendait pas. Calmement, il continuait à manger. Mâcher, ingurgiter, mâcher, ingurgiter.

Comme ça les deux hommes terminèrent de manger et, après un autre moment en silence, l’homme aux cheveux blancs fixant Finley et ce dernier contemplant le fond de vin restant dans son verre, le sexagénaire prit finalement la parole l’air fatigué mais compatissant.

« Très bien… » Concéda-t-il apaisant. « Débute un autre site si tu penses que c’est nécessaire mais ne t’attarde pas trop, tu sais que je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se dirigea alors vers la porte de chambre et toqua deux fois fermement. Tout son avait cessé de se faire entendre depuis un petit moment déjà et aux coups de l’homme, les deux personnes qui l’accompagnaient sortirent de la pièce et refermèrent la porte, arborant de grands sourires satisfaits qui avaient le don de faire enrager Finley. Le Senior revint ensuite vers lui et l’homme aux cheveux noirs se leva pour le saluer

« Cette soirée était très agréable mais je dois partir maintenant. Déclara son invité. Je comprends que tu doives retrouver ce qui t'appartient mais n’oublie pas ta tâche première.

─ Jamais. » Affirma Finley en soutenant le regard de l’homme puis, après un instant incertain, prenant sa main dans la sienne et pressant ses lèvres sur chacune des bagues qui ornaient les doigts potelés.

Après ça, l’homme acquiesça et quitta la suite talonné par ses deux comparses tandis que Finley se rasseyait.

Il resta ensuite assis de longs instants à ruminer sa colère avant de finalement se lever et l’impulsion fut si forte que la chaise recula de plusieurs mètres. Avançant premièrement en direction de la chambre, il se stoppa soudainement et dévia presque mécaniquement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Fouillant alors dans le placard sous le lavabo, il se saisit d’un rouleau de bandes blanches et d’un tube de crème. Sortant de la pièce puis poussant la porte de la chambre, il s’arrêta pour contempler la scène qui s’offrait à lui.

Certains des meubles comme les lampes ou tables de nuits avaient été renversés et les draps du lit où dormait Kyle n’étaient plus qu’un tas de tissus malodorants. Au fond de la pièce mise à sac, acculé contre un mur se trouvait Kyle lui-même, secoué de tremblements et les genoux repliés, ses bras recouvrant son visage.

Lorsque le jeune homme se rendit compte de la présence de Finley, il se figea, ses balancements cessants et ses spasmes disparaissant presque.

« Tu me dégoute. » Siffla rageusement Finley en toisant la forme recroquevillée à quelques pas de lui qui fut prise d’un violent frisson au son de sa voix. « _Debout_ ! »

Pendant une demie seconde, Kyle ne bougea pas et Finley crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu mais il finit par se mettre lentement sur ses pieds, jusqu’à se tourner face à lui les yeux rivés au sol. L’archéologue contempla l’état dans lequel son compagnon se trouvait.

Couvert de sperme, les cheveux emmêlés et humides de transpiration, le corps parcourut d’enflures rougies présages d’hématomes à venir, il n’était vraiment pas reluisant mais le pire était son poignet droit violacé et gonflé qu’il gardait contre lui protecteur.

« _Sur le lit_ ! _Assis_ ! » Invectiva-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la couche aux draps usés et Kyle s’empressa de faire comme il lui était dit.

S’approchant de l’homme brun une fois qu’il fut assis, il fit attention de ne pas entrer en contact avec les draps souillés et s'accroupit à la hauteur de ce dernier qui fixait maintenant ses genoux et dissimulait son poignet blessé dans sa main gauche.

Après un instant, Finley agrippa le bras qu’il cachait piteusement et le tira vers lui. Echappant un cri de douleur et de surprise, Kyle voulut le ramener à lui mais la poigne resta de fer et il réussit à peine à bouger.

L’homme aux cheveux noirs ancra alors son regard dans le sien pendant de longues secondes, exigeant et hostile. Finley sentait qu’il pourrait perdre le peu de calme qui lui restait et, fixant le regard paniqué du jeune homme, résistait à la colère qui lui dictait de presser le bras de Kyle avec plus de force qu’il n’était nécessaire, d’aggraver encore plus sa blessure. Peut-être irrévocablement.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu’il avait tenté de s’opposer à Finley, la tension dans le bras de l’homme brun se relâcha, ses doigts resserrés s’ouvrant complètement.

« Hm… » Murmura Finley pour lui-même ignorant les petits gémissements inutiles que produisait son colocataire tandis qu'il tournait et retournait sa main pour constater l’étendue des dégâts. « Ton poignet est bien cassé. Je vais te mettre de la crème et un bandage maintenant mais il faudra aller voir quelqu’un pour qu’il arrange ça. »

Satisfait de son observation, il entreprit donc de presser de la crème dans ses mains et de l’étaler sur la main et le poignet du brun. Ce dernier continua à gémir sous le contact de ses doigts mais c’était le cadet de ses soucis et une fois le baume appliqué, l'archéologue commença à couvrir la main de Kyle de bandes serrées tandis qu’il reprenait la parole.

« Lorsque j’en aurais fini avec ton poignet, je veux que tu t’occupes de ramasser la vaisselle sale et les draps aussi… » Commença-t-il intransigeant. « Ou tu peux dormir dans ta souillure ce soir ça m’est égale. »

Marquant une pause, il le scruta attentivement et son compagnon acquiesça rapidement pour signifier qu’il avait compris. Il poursuivit alors.

« Mais demain, » Continua-t-il donc avec dans sa voix une mise en garde claire. « je te veux propre et soigné. Range aussi ce bazar. Dans quelques jours, tu feras ma valise, je commanderais un billet d’avion et nous partirons. »

Il releva les yeux vers Kyle, le bandage méthodiquement terminé.

« C’est bien compris ? » Pressa-t-il alors d’un ton grondant.

Kyle acquiesça vivement, les yeux appréhensifs mais après une seconde, il prit précipitamment la parole.

« Oui Mâchanâz. » Bredouilla-t-il ne baissant les yeux que lorsque Finley se détourna de lui.

Celui-ci en effet se redressait et faisait quelques pas sans but dans la pièce. Se décidant finalement, il saisit son coussin et ses couvertures, les calant sous son bras.

« Ouvre-moi cette fenêtre, l’odeur est insupportable. » Ajouta-t-il sur le pas de la porte. « Et va te coucher, nous avons une longue journée demain. »

Ces derniers mots dits, Finley ferma la porte avec finalité et jetant coussins et couvertures sur le divan, il s’y laissa à son tour tomber pour s’endormir peu après.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kudos c'est gentil, les commentaires c'est constructif, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !


	10. What is but one year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Note : Glorfindel et les jumeaux parlent sindarin alors j'utilise la version sindarin des noms et des mots.

Glorfindel n’était pas nerveux. Non. Assis sur un siège blanc sentant l’antiseptique, il regardait devant lui et ne bougeait pas. Face à lui ; dans cette pièce aux peintures si pâles qu’on aurait cru regarder un vêtement trop de fois lavé ; se trouvait Elrohir – ou Elly Reed en public – avachi sur une chaise lui aussi, portant le même tricot moutarde et pantalon noir que la veille.

Tous deux étaient immobiles et Glorfindel se remémorait sombrement les évènements récents. De nouveau il y avait les morts, de nouveau les détonations résonnaient à ses oreilles et le sang tachait le sol… Puis cette ombre, toujours là. Indubitablement présente et réelle, à la limite de sa perception visuelle…

Devant lui, Elrohir – lui aussi plongé dans les sombres rets de son esprit – restait la tête dans la main, ne quittant du regard le lit d’hôpital à côté de lui que lorsqu’il se voyait obligé de cligner des yeux.

Ses cheveux noirs avaient un aspect broussailleux, son eyeliner, fard à paupière et rouge à lèvres sombre – qu’il avait tenté plusieurs fois de s’appliquer déjà – avaient coulés ou débordés.

« | _Elrondion…_ | » Commença Glorfindel mal à l’aise avant que le concerné ne tourne son attention vers lui, lui retirant tout autre mot qu’il est pu dire.

L’elfe brun le regarda un instant ; l’air stone, ses yeux gonflés et injectés de sang ; mais se détourna rapidement pour fixer à nouveau la personne alitée, comme s’il ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre de vue sous peine de la voir se volatiliser.

« ǀ  _Vous m’avez dit vous-même que son état est stable…_  ǀ » Résonna le Noldo avec le plus de calme possible pour tenter réconforter son ami. « ǀ _Il est fort, il s’en remettra…_ ǀ »

A ces mots, Elrohir se tourna vivement vers l’elfe blond.

— | _Qu'en_ _savez-vous ?_ | Lâcha-t-il sèchement en lui adressant un regard de ressentiment.

Dire que Laurefindil fut surpris par cette réaction était peu dire. Incertain, il chercha une possible réponse qui apaiserait le semi-elfe mais avant qu’il ne puisse en trouver une, Elrohir reprit la parole.

« | _Que_ _savez-vous de la capacité de guérison des peredhil_ _?!_ | Reprit-il avec le même venin dans la voix. | _Que savez-vous de_ notre _capacité ?!_ | »

Glorfindel chercha de nouveau quelque chose à dire, qui pourrait apaiser son ami mais ce dernier se mit la tête dans les mains et parla avant qu’il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, échappant un gémissement frustré.

« | _Pardonnez_ _-moi…_ | » Dit-il en un soupir exsangue, regrettant déjà ce qu’il avait dit. « | _Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et s’il ne se réveille pas je…_ | »

Le fils d'Elrond laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens mais aucun des deux elfes ne souhaitent la voir se terminer ni encore moins imaginer l'hypothèse qu'elle admettait. L'elfe blond acquiesça, compatissant.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux suite à ça et Glorfindel aurait sursauté s'il n'avait pas perçu des pas approcher avant que des coups ne soient donnés sur la porte. Elrohir lui, ne réagit que lorsque le bruit survint.

Discrètement, une femme en blouse bleue pénétra alors dans la pièce et Laurefindil l’observa, méfiant.

« Son état n'a pas changé _…_ Dit faiblement le semi-elfe à la nouvelle venue sans pour autant quitter le lit des yeux.

— Très bien, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir autoriser une transfusion de sang ? Demanda la femme brune l'air un peu irritée. Il pourrait ainsi sortir plus rapidement de l’hôpital et poursuivre les soins chez lui ensuite.

— Non. Dit-il simplement. Lorsqu'il s’éveillera nous partirons.

— C’est probablement la seule chance pour votre frère de rester en vie ! S'exclama finalement l’infirmière avec mépris face à l'inconscience dont faisait preuve l’elfe brun ; ne semblant pas s’apercevoir de Glorfindel qui – toujours assis sur la chaise – la fixait dangereusement, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. Comment pouvez-vous refuser ces soins ?!

— Je n'autoriserais qu'aucun don de sang ne lui soit fait ! » S'écria Elrohir à bout de nerfs, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, intimidant malgré son maquillage coulé et vêtements froissés.

Bouillonnant de colère, la jeune femme lui lança un dernier regard de reproche et dégoût avant de rapidement sortir de la chambre. L'elfe Noldo voulut alors demander à son ami ce que la femme brune avait dit mais un gémissement provenant du lit, le stoppa net dans son élan et les yeux des deux elfes convergèrent comme un seul vers la personne allongée.

Sous l'attention complète du semi-elfe qui lui avait saisit la main et du Noldo qui s’était posté au pied du lit, Elladan s'éveilla lentement de son sommeil.

« | _A… Adar_ _… ?_ | Vint marmonner sa voix endormie.

— | _El…_ | Murmura Elrohir d'une voix soudainement rauque, ébranlé par le premier mot qu'avait prononcé son frère à son réveil.

— | _El…_ | Répéta à son tour l’aîné des jumeaux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

— | _Oui mon Frère… réveillez-vous…_ | Prononça tout bas le gothique tout en lui caressant les doigts de son pouce.

— | _Où est-ce qu'on est… ?_ | Demanda alors avec confusion l’autre jumeau ses paupières papillonnant aveugles. | _Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé… ?_ |

— | _Nous sommes à l’hôpital,_ | lui dit calmement Elrohir, | _il y a eu une attaque et vous avez été touché…_ |

Elladan fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi lui parlait Elrohir ni pourquoi il le vouvoyait mais tout à coup les souvenirs de ce qu’il s'était passé lui revinrent. Il tenta alors de se redresser brusquement, observant ses alentours – et remarquant pour la première fois la présence de Glorfindel. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit hochement de tête, soulagé de voir que son ami était réellement conscient.

— | _Ont-ils pris mon sang ?_ | Pressa ensuite le jumeau brun, soudainement pris d’angoisse.

— | _Non._ | Répondit sa paire d'une voix apaisante.

— | _Ont-ils…_ |

— | _Je n’ai pas non plus donné d'autorisation de transmission de sang._ | Assura également Elrohir repoussant doucement une des mèches de cheveux emmêlés de son frère vers l'arrière.

— | _Une autorisation de transmission de sang... ?_ | Intervint Laurefindil sans comprendre. | _De quoi parlez-vous Elrondion… ?_ |

Les jumeaux se tournèrent de concert vers le Noldo et le concerné répondit alors.

« | _Les progrès dans l'art de la Guérison permettent aujourd’hui d'introduire du sang dans le corps d'une personne dans le besoin._ | Expliqua-t-il.

— | _Mais Elrohir et moi,_ | Continua Elladan de comme d’un commun accord, | _ne sommes pas compatibles au sang humain, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître._ |

Laurefindil montra sa compréhension d'un petit mouvement de tête puis le cadet des jumeaux prit de nouveau la parole.

— | _Lorsque le guérisseur_ _arrivera_ _, nous signerons l'autorisation de sortie et partirons._ | Répéta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

— | _Pourquoi ne pas requérir nous-même sa venue… ?_ | Proposa Glorfindel et Elladan montra son approbation par un nouveau mouvement de tête.

— | _Mais…_ | Opposa le gothique incertain et réticent.

— | _Je veillerai votre frère._ | Promis Laurefindil.

— | _Comment ?!_ | S'exclama le sujet de discussion, sidéré. | _Je n'ai point besoin qu'on me veille !_ |

 Elrohir et Glorfindel se regardèrent un instant, ignorant apparemment la protestation de l’aîné des semi-elfe, et le jumeau aux cheveux couleur de jais acquiesça finalement avant de quitter la pièce, non sans avant diriger un dernier regard en direction de son frère.

Les deux amis restèrent alors seuls dans la pièce et après un instant, Elladan s’adressa à l'elfe Noldo, hésitant.

— | _Comment vous sentez-vous Seigneur Glorfindel ?_ | Demanda-t-il en le scrutant mesuré. | _Vous n'avez pas été blessé n’est-ce pas… ?_ |

À cette question, Laurefindil leva un sourcil blond incrédule et un brin amusé malgré la situation.

— | _Si mon bon sens ne fait pas défaut, vous êtes la personne alitée._ | Remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. | _Je crois donc que c’est à vous que cette question devrait s'adresser._ |

— | _Je suis allongé dans ce lit après avoir reçu des soins et non pas couché sur un sol froid au milieu de corps inertes,_ | Dit Elladan d'une voix neutre, ignorant le frisson que ce qu’il venait de décrire provoqua chez son ami. | _je pense donc être en droit de m’enquérir de votre santé._ |

— | _J’étais inquiet, oui._ | Révéla Glorfindel minimisant consciemment l’état de panique dans lequel il s'était trouvé avec son ancien élève inerte dans les bras. | _Mais heureusement, les guérisseurs humains, une fois arrivés, ont su vous garder en vie jusqu’à votre transport dans cette… Maison de Guérison._ | »

Loin d’être satisfait de cette réponse évasive, Elladan voulut poser une autre question à son ami mais il fut interrompu par Elrohir qui entrait dans la pièce le pas énergétique suivit d’un homme en blouse blanche l'air sérieux mais frustré. À leur entrée, Glorfindel pivota sur lui-même, calant immédiatement l'inconnu dans son champ de vision. Immobile, il ne fit pas un geste, il ne prit aucune posture agressive mais ne le quitta pas des yeux.

« Monsieur Adrian Reed ? » Demanda le médecin avant de jeter un coup d’œil à l'elfe blond et se masser la nuque nerveusement.

Il reçut une confirmation du concerné donc il poursuivi.

« Votre frère a exprimé son refus de vous faire une transfusion de sang, » Dit-il alors d'une voix professionnelle d’où pointant tout de même un peu de mécontentement, « êtes-vous en accord avec cette décision ? »

Elladan hocha la tête.

« Êtes-vous conscient des risques auxquels vous vous exposez en refusant ces soins… ? » Continua le docteur sur un ton désapprobateur.

De nouveau il y eut confirmation et le jumeau brun posa alors sa tête sur l’épaule de sa paire, se sentant soudainement épuisé et lourd.

« Très bien. » Céda finalement l'homme à blouse blanche. « Vous devrez tout de même signer une décharge de responsabilité stipulant que vous avez refusé notre aide à un certain point. »

Encore une fois, l’aîné des deux frères exprima silencieusement son consentement et le médecin dirigea alors un long regard préoccupé à Elladan et un autre furtif à Glorfindel – qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitter des yeux – avant de sortir de la pièce.

Les papiers et formalités nécessaires complétés, le médecin quitta encore une fois la chambre et Laurefindil le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu'il passe la porte. L'Homme revint un instant plus tard avec un fauteuil roulant qu’il avait tout de même préconisé. Avec son aide, le Noldo et le fils d’Elrond purent transférer en toute sécurité le brun comateux et le médecin s'en alla alors définitivement, non sans avant diriger un dernier regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule en direction de Glorfindel. Sortant ensuite dans le couloir, les trois elfes empruntèrent lentement le chemin de la sortie.

Encore sur le trajet, Elladan sembla tout à coup considérer réellement son frère du regard.

« Tu es mal habillé et ton maquillage a coulé. » Remarqua-t-il avec la spontanéité d'une personne se trouvant entre sommeil et éveil.

— Tu dois surement rêver ! Répliqua Elrohir, lui adressant un sourire amusé malgré la fatigue. Je suis toujours dans le vent ! »

Ne se sentant pas la force de rire, Elladan émit un reniflement à la signification incertaine et les elfes continuèrent alors leur cheminement en silence.

 

*

*  *

 

Le soleil brillait et le temps était bon à Bears Den Ranch. Pourtant, les deux maîtres de maison s’étaient enfermés dans la chambre d'Adrian avec le nouvel habitant des lieux, emportant avec eux moult plats cuisinés par le chef, sodas et autres nourritures. Pour leur réunion tenue secrète du personnel du Ranch, les résidents avaient également amené avec eux l'ordinateur portable d'Elly, allant être au centre de leur attention et leurs recherches. Plusieurs fois, les employés de la propriété avaient tenté d'espionner les propriétaires par pure curiosité et goût du ragot mais n'avaient pas réussi et – pendant qu'au rez-de-chaussée les employés extrapolaient sur ce que pouvait bien faire Adrian et Elly Reed en compagnie de cet homme blond – à l’étage une toute autre discussion suivait son cours.

« | _Cela_ _fait des semaines que nous cherchons et nous n'avons pas trouvé plus que cette piste ridicule de… monstre terrorisant les plages…_ | Soupira doucement l’aîné des fils d'Elrond, tandis que le gothique assis en tailleur, lui servait de coussin improvisé et lui passait lentement la main dans les cheveux.

— | _Voyons_ _, nous avons seulement dû manquer quelque chose…_ | Répondit Elrohir avec son meilleur sourire animé, refusant de se laisser influencer par le blues des deux autres elfes. | _Reprenons_ _voulez-vous, que savons-nous ?_ |

— | _Le_ _s edhil_ _ont dû fuir Dôr Rodyn._ | Proposa Glorfindel sentant un désagréable sentiment de mal-être le prendre rien qu’en prononçant ces mots.

— | _Si_ _vraiment des edhil sont arrivés en Ennorath, ils peuvent se trouver partout et pas seulement aux_ | Etats-Unis _._ Résonna le cadet des jumeaux.

— | _Et les sources d'informations ne couvrent pas toutes les occurrences se déroulant dans un pays._ | Appuya Elladan.

— | _Lorsque_ _vous étiez à_ | San Francisco, | _j’ai suivi les informations de plusieurs_ | journaux | _de différents pays._ | Confia ensuite le gothique. | _Mais je n'ai rien trouvé concernant nos recherches pour l'instant._ |

— | _Il_ _est vrai qu'avec les faits du moi dernier nous ne cherchons réellement que depuis quelques semaines,_ | Concéda l'elfe brun, | _mais en vérité nous ne savons pas même où chercher…_ |

— | _Si_ _vous pouviez nous en dire plus sur ce qui s’est passé… Peut-être que nous pourrons trouver quelques pistes…_ | » Hésita Elrohir mal à l'aise avant de finalement grimacer se rendant compte de l'implication de ce qu’il venait de demander.

L'elfe blond considéra son ami un instant puis prit une inspiration.

« | _Nous_ _étions un groupe… En réalité quelques rescapés tentant de survivre..._ | » Expliqua Laurefindil affichant un pauvre sourire ; ne trompant aucun des jumeaux. « | _Nous avons résisté… Pour les terres que nous connaissons… Il y avait de toutes origines mais surtout des Vanyar voyez-vous… ? Mais tous cela a été vain, nous avons à peine tenu une année… Alors Morgoth et ses Maiar nous ont trouvés et…_ | »

Ici, Glorfindel marqua une pause, apercevant ensuite les yeux des semi-elfe brillés et s’éclaircir d'espoir.

« | _Je_ _n’y ai pas vu vos parents._ | » Lâcha-t-il avec regret avant qu’Elrohir – étant apparemment le porte-parole des jumeaux cette fois-ci – ne puisse prononcer un mot.

À cette révélation, les deux frères se figèrent alors, comme glacés, et Elladan alla instinctivement trouver la main de son petit frère pour la serrer. Laurefindil lui-même ressentait de l'inquiétude en repensant au Seigneur Elrond et sa femme ; espérait vraiment qu’ils soient en vie et en sécurité…

« | _Mais_ _cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne soient pas sains et saufs._ | » S'empressa-t-il de rajouter. « | _Seigneur Elrond est un guerrier plus que capable de se défendre et je ne pense pas que Dame Celebrian, fille de la Dame de Lórien, puisse être qualifiée d'inoffensive._ | »

En partie rassurés par les paroles de leur ami, l'instant de panique des jumeaux sembla passer et Elladan retira sa main de sa paire. Mais Elrohir, maintenant les mains libres, se mit à les tordre nerveusement tandis que le jumeau brun se calait un peu plus contre lui, imperceptiblement.

« | _Peut-être y avait-il d'autres groupes… ?_ | Demanda alors le cadet des fils d'Elrond après un moment.

— | … _Nous_ _nous étions réfugiés dans les ruines de Formenos_ _._ | Relata lentement le Noldo après un instant de réflexion, son expression lointaine. | _Certains d'entre nous étaient choisis pour mener des expéditions pour trouver de quoi se nourrir et survivre mais nous n’avons jamais croisés d’autres groupes d'edhil, seulement des meutes hétérogènes de bêtes désorganisées et…_ | »

Glorfindel ne termina pas sa phrase et, l'air troublé, finit par secouer la tête.

« | _C’est tout de même étrange…_ | Fit Elrohir perturbé voyant après un moment que son ami, gêné, ne dirait rien de plus. | _Pourquoi poursuivre de tels agissements désordonnés… ?_ |

— | _Oui, pourquoi… ?_ | Interrogea Elladan jetant un regard d’approbation vers son frère avant de se tourner incommodé vers son ami. | _Si l’Oppresseur a réellement le contrôle sur les Terres Immortelles comme vous le dîtes, pourquoi vous attaquer si tard… ?_ | »

Glorfindel afficha un sourire sans humour et haussa les épaules à cette question. Un battement, et finalement, il sembla s’affaisser sur lui-même.

« | _Peut-être n’étions-nous plus un nombre assez important pour être source de gêne à ses desseins…_ | » Répondit-il sombrement.

De longs moments semblèrent alors passer, les trois elfes pris dans leurs réminiscences et inquiétudes avant qu’Elladan ne parle à nouveau.

— | _Tous cela ne fait aucun sens pour moi..._ | Déclara-t-il avec frustration. | _Si nous ne faisons rien, les quelques survivants aux armées du Seigneur Noir ne tiendront pas longtemps en Terre du Milieu mais nous ne pouvons pas espérer couvrir toutes leurs venues dans les pays du monde sur ces douze derniers mois…_ |

— | _Ces douze derniers mois… ?_ | » Répéta Laurefindil sans comprendre.

Puis soudainement, les mots prirent sens en son esprit et il observa alors les jumeaux avec un œil nouveau, comme s'il redécouvrait la présence de ses amis dans la pièce.

— | _Depuis la prise des Terres d’Aman une année s’est en effet écoulé,_ | Dit Glorfindel l'air circonspect. | _Mais une année Balian et non Solaire._ |

— | _Elladan_ , | Demanda Elrohir se tournant naturellement vers sa paire et l'interrogeant du regard, | _à quoi se comparerait une année Balian mon Frère… ?_ |

— | _Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?_ | Répondit celui-ci prit au dépourvu par la question.

— | _Vous savez tous de cela !_ | Répliqua le gothique avec un petit mouvement des épaules.

— | _Je ne sais pas tous !_ | Contra l'autre jumeau l’air buté.

— | _Mais vous maîtrisez le quenya !_ | Relança le cadet des jumeaux ne pouvant s’empêcher un sourire en coin malgré la situation.

— | _Cela ne signifie pas que…_ |

— | _Si vous espériez couvrir la durée se trouvant entre la prise d'Aman et l’arrivée des edhil sur les Terres du Milieu Elrondionnath,_ | Révéla l’elfe Noldo l’air contrit et pas qu'un peu décontenancé par les deux frères, | _il vous faudrait étendre vos recherches sur quelques dix printemps de ces terres._ | »

Un silence ébahi s'établit à cette réponse ; le découragement se faisant de nouveau fortement sentir ; une émotion presque palpable. Mais, comme tous étaient plongés dans un mutisme complet, Elrohir parla soudainement, brisant la lourde quiétude qui s’était installée avec un soupir défait.

« | _Si seulement nous avions quelques pistes…_ | Fit doucement Elrohir finalement gagné par l'humeur dépressive de ses compères et ne sachant pas vraiment à qui il s'adressait. | _Un_ _indice…_ | »

Un autre moment s’écoula, tous restant silencieux puis, Laurefindil – mettant fin à un terrible débat intérieur – décida de reprendre la parole.

« | _Je…_ | » Commença-t-il mal assuré. « | _Je pense en avoir aperçu…_ | »

Deux paires d'yeux d’un vert identique se tournèrent alors vers lui interrogatives et une autre interruption – stupéfaite cette fois-ci – suivit la déclaration.

— | _Vous avez vu un edhel… ?_ | Voulut s'assurer Elrohir l'air abasourdi et il reçut un hochement de tête affirmatif de la part de son ami blond.

— | _En êtes-vous certain… ?_ | Demanda ensuite Elladan hésitant lui entre surprise et incrédulité.

— | _Oui._ | Commença par affirmer Laurefindil avant de détourner le regard. | _Non…_ |

— | _Je ne comprends pas,_ | Intervint confus le jumeau aux cheveux noirs, | _avez-vous ou n'avez-vous pas vu un edhel… ?_ |

— | _Lorsque le Seigneur Elladan et moi faisions des achats dans ce… bâtiment,_ _j'ai vu une silhouette qui avait le port de l'un de notre peuple,_ | Répondit le blond l'air un peu déphasé, | _et elle m'avait l'air bien vivante…_ |

— | _Bien,_ | Fit alors le gothique semblant reprendre courage, | _nous n’avons qu’à rechercher quelques documentations sur l'attaque du_ | centre commercial | _et peut-être pourrions-nous également interroger quelques journaux ou consulter des professionnels de l'information ainsi…_ | »

Elrohir interrompit sa tirade lorsqu’il remarqua le regard incertain de Glorfindel puis lui dirigea une interrogation muette.

« | _Je l'ai vu mais… elle avait avec elle une de ces armes avec lesquelles les ennemis ont attaqué…_ | Débuta Laurefindil avec un mélange d'angoisse et de confusion dans la voix. | _Et lorsqu'elle l'a activée et que vous avez été atteint je…_ |

— | _Alors cette personne – quelle qu’elle soit – ne peut être un edhel._ | Trancha rapidement Elladan l'air subitement pâle.

— | _Je suis du même avis._ | Conforta sans hésitation Elrohir prenant de nouveau la main de son frère dans la sienne et recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux doucement. | _Pourquoi un edhel ferait preuve d'une telle cruauté envers des innocents… ?_ |

— | _Je me pose cette même question Elrondionnath._ | Rejoignit Glorfindel en hochant la tête l'air dérouté. | _Et l'absurdité de cette possibilité me fait douter de ce que j’ai vu…_ |

— | _Peut-être…_ | Fit soudainement Elladan ses mots lents et forcés, | _que si nous cherchions à comprendre précisément comment se sont déroulés les faits… avec des_ | vidéos | _par exemple, cela nous mettrait sur la piste de la personne que Seigneur Glorfindel a vue…_ |

— | _Il en est hors de question._ | Trancha Elrohir avec la rapidité d'une lame fendant l'air. | _Je ne vous laisserais pas voir de telles images !_ |

— | _Il est vrai que rechercher des informations sur l'attaque pourrait nous être utile,_ | Accorda Glorfindel allant de l’un a l'autre jumeau et choisissant ses mots. | _mais je ne pense pas que vous devriez utiliser le fin Palantir pour cela…_ |

— | _Mais qu'avez-vous donc vous deux ?_ | S'agaça Elladan tout en se redressant pour pouvoir mieux les observer. | _Je me sens plus que capable de visionner quelques images. De plus, ceci est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour le moment si nous espérons pouvoir retrouver quelqu’un en vie, alors ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions le faire… ?_ | »

Glorfindel considéra son ami brun, se demandant intérieurement si lui-même serait capable de supporter de revoir les morts et les ennemis armés, puis accepta d'un petit mouvement de tête ferme et déterminé. Elladan leva alors les yeux vers son frère, échangeant un long regard entendu avec lui. Elrohir – rigide – opina à son tour. Saisissant ensuite l'ordinateur portable, il le replaça de manière à ce que les trois elfes puissent voir l’écran.

« | _Allons-y._ | »


	11. Uncle Peter is dead !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je l'ai beaucoup modifié et j'ai beaucoup hésiter avant de le publier alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> *********Ce chapitre fait allusion à un comportement Homme-Animal un peu ambigu alors si vous ne pouvez pas accepter ce genre de chose, je vous conseille de passer ce chapitre.********
> 
> Ce sera surement le seul de la sorte mais je préfère comme même prévenir :)
> 
> Les tags on aussi changer pour inclure ce que je viens de dire plus haut, 
> 
> Les adresses email ne sont évidemment pas réelles mais inventées, bonne lecture !

Entrant dans le petit appartement, Kyle referma la porte derrière lui en une rapide poussée de talon.

Il donna un regard circulaire à l'endroit : L'entrée était directement la pièce de vie avec un confortable petit salon-salle à manger et, face à lui, la salle de bain et la chambre ne lui étaient qu'en partie visibles par les portes entrouvertes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?! » Lâcha soudainement Finley le faisant sursauter. « Range les valises ! »

Réaffirmant sa prise sur l’anse de la mallette dans sa main gauche et chargé d'un sac en bandoulière, il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et fila en direction de la chambre, trouvant l’armoire et rangeant au mieux les vêtements, son bras droit fixé dans une attelle et une écharpe. Finley était d'une humeur très volatile dernièrement et Kyle n'avait aucune envie de lui donner de quoi se mettre en colère…

Lorsqu'il eut rangé près de la moitié des vêtements contenus dans la valise, il entendit son colocataire approcher et, sans faute, Finley entra dans la pièce. Du coin de l’œil, le jeune homme brun le vit alors aller vers le lit et en retirer violemment les draps.

« Apparemment on va devoir dormir dans le même lit cette fois-ci… » Grommela-t-il et Kyle se demanda si c’était vraiment une erreur de la part de l’hôtel. « Où est mon ordinateur ?! »

Laissant de côté le pantalon qu’il s'efforçait de plier, le brun ouvrit le sac cabas qu’il avait posé près de lui et en sortit rapidement le PC portable, accompagné de son chargeur.

« Hm… » Lâcha l’archéologue agressif avant de lui prendre l'objet des mains et de faire un mouvement de tête en direction des bagages. « Dépêche-toi de terminer avec tous ça, on doit aller faire des courses ! »

Kyle opina vivement de la tête et retourna nerveusement au pliage du pantalon.

Les vêtements correctement rangés, il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et, plaçant les shampooings et le nécessaire de toilette ou de soin respectivement dans la douche, les placards et le lavabo, il termina rapidement.

Il hésita alors. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre son colocataire prester et marmonner dans la salle à manger et Kyle était de plus en plus angoissé par sa mauvaise humeur. Ça le faisait douter de ce qu’il devait faire ensuite.

Finalement, il sortit lentement de la pièce et, s'approchant sans un bruit de Finley, attendit en silence qu’il s'aperçoive de sa présence. Après un moment de plus à grogner et maudire, Finley leva enfin les yeux vers lui et Kyle, fixant ses pieds, sentit son regard menaçant peser sur sa personne.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?! Demanda-t-il irrité.

— Les… Les… bagages sont rangés Mâchanâz. » Murmura le jeune homme.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira et referma d'un coup sec son ordinateur portable, faisant sursauter Kyle par la même occasion.

« Allons-y ! » Dit-il alors de mauvaise grâce avant de s'emparer de son portefeuille et ses clés de voiture puis de se diriger vers la sortie, Kyle se précipitant derrière lui.

 

**

 

Ayant retiré son bras attelé de l'écharpe, l'homme brun l’avait posé tandis qu’il poussait le cadi dans les allées du supermarché et que Finley mettait dans le chariot les produits dont ils avaient besoin. Dans un rare moment de gentillesse, l’archéologue avait ensuite aidé Kyle à charger les achats dans le coffre de la voiture une fois les courses terminées et ils avaient alors quitté le parking.

Kyle suivait maintenant son compagnon de chambre de retour dans l'appartement et, refermant derrière eux, il s'empressa de mettre les aliments les plus importants dans le réfrigérateur puis les autres dans les placards. Pendant ce temps, Finley s’était installé à la table avec son ordinateur et branchait sa clé USB pour visionner les clichés prit du chantier archéologique sur lequel il avait travaillé en Egypte tout en marmonnant mécontent et, lorsque Kyle commença à réunir dans la petite cuisine tous ce dont il avait besoin pour cuisiner le repas de midi, l'archéologue pestait toujours devant son écran.

Faisant cuire des spaghettis dans une casserole et revenir de la viande hachée avec du concentré de tomate, il jeta un regard dérobé à l'autre homme qui frappait maintenant du poing sur la table – l'humeur de plus en plus massacrante – et redirigea finalement son attention vers sa sauce tomate, la remuant machinalement.

Enfin le repas fut prêt et, allant demander permission et recevant un grognement qu’il espéra être une réponse affirmative, Kyle mit un couvert puis servit les pâtes bolognaises. Finley près de lui commença à manger, l'attention encore partiellement tournée vers son PC et donnant de petits coups secs sur la souris.

Après un instant d’hésitation, Kyle s’installa silencieusement face à lui et, posant son attelle devant lui, commença à la défaire et l'ajuster à son bras un peu transpirant et engourdi.

« Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ?! Résonna subitement la voix de Finley dans la quiétude de la pièce et Kyle se figea, glacé.

Les yeux fixés sur l’attelle, il bougea sa main gauche lentement et vint la mettre à plat sur la table, étendue et bien en vue.

Quelques minutes s'égrainèrent longuement pour le jeune homme jusqu’à ce que Finley lâche sans prévenir un soupir entre découragement et agacement. Il entreprit ensuite d’éteindre l'ordinateur mais, alors qu'il rangeait la clé USB dans la mallette de l'appareil à ses pieds, le PC émit un son de notification. Kyle releva discrètement les yeux pour voir Finley froncer les sourcils intrigué et ouvrir la page de sa boîte mail qu’il avait laissé ouverte.

Il y avait quelques pubs datant de la matinée puis un nouveau message d'un certain « WhiteCat », ouvrant ce mail, il lut.

 

 

De : WhiteCat@gmail.com

À : blue-crocodile326@hotmail.com

Cc :

Objet : Ramène tes fesses !

PJ :

 

Oncle Peter est mort. On l'enterre Samedi. On était sensé toucher quelque chose lorsqu’il passerait l'arme à gauche mais il y a des problèmes avec le testament et les droits de succession apparemment…

 

C’est la merde, tu ferais mieux de rappliquer…

 

 

 

Dans sa main, la fourchette de Finley, plongée dans les spaghettis, se réduisit en un tas de ferraille déformé. Se levant soudainement, l'homme saisit l'ordinateur et l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur derrière Kyle qui s’était replié sur lui-même ; ne bougeait plus ; espérait même se fondre dans le meuble si seulement ça pouvait faire que Finley continu d’ignorer sa présence…

Après le PC portable, l’assiette partie elle aussi, volant en éclat contre un autre mur et la casserole de pâtes vint bientôt compléter le désastre.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » Se mit alors à crier l’archéologue s'attrapant les cheveux et commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, enragé. « C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !... IL MANQUAIT PLUS QUE ÇA ! »

Il se tourna vers le désastre d'assiette brisée et sauce tomate sans le voir vraiment puis alla asséner au tout un violent coup de pied pour bonne mesure. Kyle toujours assis en silence tenta de réprimer un tremblement et lui jeta un regard apeuré alors que son compagnon continuait à vociférer

« BANDE D'IMBÉCILES… ! » Hurla-t-il rageusement. « …INUTILES… ! »

Il revint sur ses pas et continua à tempêter près de Kyle qui, impuissant, commençait à triturer nerveusement son attelle.

« UNE SEULE CHOSE ! UNE SEULE !... » Finley poursuivit son monologue de plus en plus enflammé.

Il s'interrompit soudainement et son poing vint entrer en collision avec la table, la traversant comme s’il s’était agi d'une feuille de papier mais envoyant des dizaines de morceaux de bois tout autour avec grand bruit. Lâchant alors un soupir furieux, il retira en un mouvement sec sa main encastrée et frotta ses jointures ensanglantées d'un geste énervé et répétitif.

« SI JE TROUVAIS…SI… » Ayant recommencé à crier, il se figea subitement, son corps prit de tremblements nerveux et Kyle osa un regard appréhensif en sa direction.

Sous les yeux du jeune homme brun – qui se baissèrent alors rapidement – l’archéologue se tourna lentement vers lui, paraissant presque immobile.

« TOI ! » Pointa alors Finley d'un doigt accusateur. « TOI !...  »

En un ouvrir et fermé de paupières, l’archéologue était près de Kyle et le saisissait brutalement par les cheveux.

« TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE MERDE INUTILE ! » Lui hurla-t-il à la figure en resserrant douloureusement sa main dans son cuir chevelu et Kyle ferma les yeux, blême. « TU ES CENSER M'AIDER MAIS TU SERS À RIEN !

— J-Je suis dé-désolé… ! Tenta d'articuler précipitamment le brun, la position forcée de sa tête lui coupant la respiration et le souffle chaud – hérétique – de Finley lui venant au visage.

— TU EST DÉSOLÉ ?! S'insurgea l’autre avant de l’agripper encore plus fort et de le jeter violemment vers l’avant pour le laisser percuter le mur de plein fouet. _DESOLÉ_ ?! »

Kyle s’écroula à terre, échappant un gémissement sous la sensation de douleur cuisante de son visage et l’élancement de son poignet encore mit à mal. Mais il s’efforça de se relever, il ne voulait pas quitter Finley des yeux et il l’observa se tourner dos à lui. Son nez, tout aussi brûlant de chaleur que son visage, se mit alors à couler et Kyle essuya le fluide rouge en un reniflement sans cesser de fixer son compagnon.

« Désolé… » Répéta encore l’archéologue avant d’émettre un rire nerveux et grinçant. « Arrg… »

Tremblant et pâle comme la mort, Kyle continua de fixer l’homme aux cheveux noirs, avec plus de crainte encore si c’était possible tandis que ce dernier s’appuyait à deux mains sur la table à moitié démolie. La tête inclinée vers l’avant, il était secoué de spams de plus en plus violents.

« Et voilà… Ahh… » Grogna Finley d’une voix horriblement rauque et déformée avant de finalement se tourner vers lui. « VA T’EN ! »

Devant Kyle transfixé, Finley – submergé par ses tremblements convulsifs – donnait l’impression d’essayer de les contenir comme on se prendrait un poing et accuserait le coup. Sa respiration commença ensuite à se changer en râle, comme s’il venait de courir jusqu’à épuisement et ses yeux se dilatèrent pour lentement modifier la façon dont il reflétait la lumière, renvoyant un ton mordoré et projetant un halo de même couleur sur les orbites pleurant des rivières de larmes involontaires.

Et Kyle restait là, adossé contre le mur sur lequel il était venu s’écraser quelques instants plus tôt, glacé et incapable d’effectuer même un mouvement.

Sans même le regarder, Finley porta ses mains tremblantes à sa chemise dans la tentative de détacher les boutons mais en un bruit de déchirement, celle-ci termina finalement au sol en un lambeau de tissu. Immédiatement, le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de l’archéologue la rejoignirent à terre et l’homme aux cheveux noir – maintenant nu – s’appuya de nouveau sur la table comme auparavant. Sous les yeux de son compagnon brun, sa lutte sembla alors continuer et Finley se mit à suer abondamment comme la température même de la pièce paraissait augmenter.

Kyle contempla impuissant Finley frapper ce qu’il restait de la table avec le plat de sa main, encore et encore… Puis grogner et gémir de douleur, des sons atroces qui achevèrent de le terrifier, le poussant à porter ses mains au visage pour s’épargner la scène qu’il savait venir.

Peu après néanmoins, il regarda de nouveau Finley avec une fascination morbide et l’effroi le forçait à voir : Du corps de son compagnon de chambre émanait à présent une chaleur étouffante alors qu’il ruisselait de transpiration et, sous sa peau, il pouvait voir les muscles et les os se déplacer, se remodeler, presque comme de la pâte malléable, les transformations ponctuées de longs hurlements rauques.

L’instant ne semblait jamais finir et, progressivement, les cris de Finley se firent plus étranges comme sa cavité buccale se métamorphosait. Au même temps, une pilosité blanche et abondante commençait à recouvrir son corps, de plus en plus drus, jusqu’à ne plus laisser une once de peau visible. Et Finley se mouvait, se contorsionnait, la fourrure toute nouvelle, s’épanouissait, gonflait, _pulsait_.

À la base de son coccyx une protubérance se faisait peu à peu remarquée et se développait, s’étirant dans la longueur, membrane vivante se couvrant également de poils nouveaux.  Plus haut, ses ongles, ses dents et ses oreilles – ayant immigrées vers le haut de la tête – se firent plus longues et effilées. Son nez lui aussi subit cette transmutation, s’élargissant ; reculant ou avançant pour mieux se coupler au nouveau visage recomposé ; modifiant la constitution d’os et narines aussi simplement que l’on changerait un trait de crayon maladroit sur une feuille de papier.

Finalement, l’agitation sembla cesser ; la bataille se conclure ; et en regardant Finley à cet instant, Kyle ne voyait pas un homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint hâlé mais plus qu’une grande forme de loup au poils longs et blancs comme neige ; une créature imposante et haute d’au moins deux mètres, dressée sur ses pattes arrières retroussées, presque dans une position debout dressée.

Il échappa un cri étranglé.

Ce fut son erreur.

Alerte, la bête se tourna vivement dans la direction du bruit et ancra ses yeux de prédateur sur lui. Émettant un couinement presque curieux, l’animal l’observa alors avec attention avant de se rapprocher de sa démarche hybride et Kyle ferma les yeux, se pressant encore plus contre le mur. Bientôt, il sentit la chose se poster juste face à lui, ses bras lui bloquant toute sortie. Il ne bougea pas. _Il ne devait pas bouger_.

Quelques instants s’écoulèrent dans une attente redoutée, puis il perçut un mouvement et une douce main velue vint se poser sur sa joue, les longues griffes frôlant sa peau tout juste assez pour provoquer une sensation de picotement. Le jeune homme brun expira brutalement par le nez tandis qu’il serrait les poings et s’y enfonçait les ongles. Il tentait de se convaincre de rester immobile mais une langue chaude qui vint enduire sa joue eut raison de son effort et il sursauta, échappant une exclamation de peur, de révulsion.

 _Respirer_. Il devait s’efforcer de respirer. _Rester calme_.

La bête grogna une nouvelle fois, comme un petit bruit plaintif en réponse à son cri, et commença alors à lui lécher le cou avec de généreux coup de langue, à passer ses pattes griffues lentement dans ses cheveux bruns. Kyle, endura tant bien que mal l’haleine fétide et le toucher intime de l’animal ; n’émit aucune opposition malgré son cœur battant si fort qu’il était certain de voir ses tympans et sa cage thoracique exploser ; ne moufta pas malgré son instinct qui lui mandait à grands cris désespérés de courir, de se mettre en mouvement et fuir. Il garda tous simplement les yeux fermés et attendit que l’instant passe ; que Finley revienne à son état normal. Il _espérait_ qu’il le fasse.

La bête continua de le caresser sans aucune pudeur, les cheveux, la joue, le cou puis le torse… Et il restait immobile. Il gardait le silence et se répétait comme un mantra qu’il fallait juste être patient. Ça semblait fonctionner… Jusqu’au moment où, inconsciemment, il émit un petit reniflement, ne pouvant plus contenir son nez suintant…

Il se figea alors réalisant pour la première fois quelque chose de très important : Il saignait du nez.

Il _saignait_.

Et tout à coup, il se rendit compte que le loup ne faisait pas que le lécher, il flairait, il humait l’air…

« N-non… ! » Protesta-t-il faiblement en détournant la tête quand l’animal pressa son corps musclé et velu contre le sien ; qu’il voulut rapprocher son museau de son visage pour le renifler. « Vou-vous avez dit… Il ne faut pas… »

Le loup sembla un instant le considérer interrogatif – ou pensif peut-être, Kyle n’était pas sûr de pouvoir lire son expression lorsqu’il était dans cet état – puis sa main aux griffes acérées lui saisit la mâchoire et – oh bon sang, même s’il avait voulu résister, la force de cette chose était bien trop supérieur à la sienne… – sa tête fut donc contrainte à reprendre sa position initiale, son regard effrayé tombant de nouveau sur les yeux couleur feu.

« Ne faites pas cela… » Gémit-il misérablement le visage piégé entre les griffes du monstre.

Celui-ci l’ignora et, toujours plus près, vint finalement émettre une courte plainte ; tout doucement à un souffle de son oreille ; se à mit récolter de sa langue baveuse un peu de sang qui s’écoulait du nez.

Kyle s’arrêta de respirer. Impuissant ; Il vit les pupilles du loup se dilater ; sentit ses poils se dresser ; sa gorge produire un long ronflement réverbéré dans toute la forme puis se partager à lui ; la musculature se contracter prête à attaquer, à chasser. Finalement, les poumons de la bête se gonflèrent comprimant un peu plus le corps de Kyle puis, jetant sa tête en arrière, elle poussa un puissant feulement affamé.

« _NON_ ! » Hurla alors l’homme brun réussissant sous le coup de l’adrénaline à prendre le loup par surprise et se dégager de son étreinte, le fixant ensuite des yeux tout en s’éloignant à reculons.

Mais l’animal semblait complètement furieux – courroucé – et l’opposition du jeune homme n’avait fait que le mettre plus en colère encore. La Manifestation s’était tournée et avançait maintenant sur sa proie, muscles tendus, prêt à bondir et attaquer.

Sans plus réfléchir, Kyle courut.

Le loup se trouvant entre la sortie et lui, il se précipita dans la plus proche pièce pouvant le protéger de l’animal ; la salle de bain. Il réussit de justesse à rabattre la porte derrière lui, activant le verrou alors que la chose arrivait sur lui et elle alla donc s’écraser violemment contre l'obstacle, le faisant trembler dans ses gonds.

« Ne faites pas cela ! » S’écria Kyle, sa respiration résonnant bruyamment à ses oreilles et son dos plaqué contre la porte, vaine tentative d'empêcher l’homme à moitié loup d’entrer. « S’il vous plaît, ne faites pas cela ! »

Mais la seule réponse qu’il obtint fut un nouveau coup, qui fit tous trembler et, se jetant contre la porte qui le séparait encore de Finley, il réitéra :

« Je vous en prie… ! » Supplia-t-il la tête tout contre le bois. « Je suis désolé… _Tellement désolé_ … ! »

Le silence se fit et Kyle retint sa respiration, le temps lui-même semblait s’être suspendu. Il n’y avait plus un bruit.

« Mâ… Mâchanâz… ? » Bégaya du bout des lèvres Kyle après un interminable moment d'attente, tremblant de tous ses membres mais espérant que Finley se soit calmé ou soit revenu à une forme humaine.

Il y eu soudain un impact plus violent encore et, comme la paroi accusait le choc, le bras poilu du loup traversa le bois et tenta rageusement d’agripper Kyle qui, poussant un cri de stupeur, se mit hors d’atteinte, sa respiration reprenant brutalement un rythme effréné.

« _P-PITIÉ_ ! » Pria-t-il désemparé. « _Je ferais ce que vous voudrez_ ! »

Un autre bruit, une autre perforation, et il se déroba à nouveau, se recroquevillant par terre, accolé à la porte.

« Mâchanâz… ! MÂCHANÂZ ! » S’époumona-t-il éploré. « _MÂCHANÂZ_ ! _MÂCHANÂZ_ ! _MÂCHANÂZ_ ! »

Une autre offensive, les griffes venant pour son bras et Kyle le retirant de la porte – pas assez rapidement cette fois-ci – reçu de profondes entailles ensanglantées qui lui arrachèrent un cri rauque de douleur. S’écartant alors, il se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu’à la baignoire et s’y assit, tenant contre lui son bras droit de nouveau blessé. Une autre partie de la porte vola en copeaux de bois et Kyle se couvrit le crâne de ses deux mains, remuant la tête de gauche à droite frénétiquement.

« _Non_! _NOON_ … ! _PARDONNEZ-MOI_! » Pleurait-il hystérique en secouant la tête sur laquelle ses doigts restaient crispés malgré la douleur. « _JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ_ … ! »

Il y eu une nouvelle charge et les fixations de la porte sautèrent en un claquement définitif avant que cette dernière ne s’écrase lourdement à terre une seconde plus tard.

Kyle cessa de parler. N’osa même plus respirer ; releva très lentement la tête vers l’entrée de la pièce. L’homme-loup était là, le toisant de son regard bestial et impitoyable. Ses dents acérées déchiraient les étranges lèvres recouvrant sa mâchoire mutante, sa respiration était ronflante, enragée. En un battement de cils, la bête était sur lui.

Kyle hurla en un dernier cri de douleur et d’épouvante.

« **_PITIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ_**! »

 

*

 

_La douleur. Il n’y avait que cela ! Ou peut–être pas… Etait-ce une voix qui l’appelait… ? Enfin, le voile d’obscurité semblait se lever et il pouvait voir. Mais… Tout était en réalité que ténèbres, toujours obscure… et… Dans le néant des yeux fauves le surveillaient…_

 

*

 

Il avait mal.

 _Si mal_.

Il était épuisé et voulait dormir… Oui dormir c’est ce qu’il devait faire… –

 _Non_ ! Il faisait sombre et… _les yeux_! Où étaient-ils… ? Ils l’épiaient, toujours, alors où se trouvaient-ils maintenant… ?

Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais après un instant il réussit à les ouvrir – _il fallait qu’il les ouvre_ – et il les referma aussitôt aveuglé par une lumière trop forte. Il attendit alors, sans bouger, pendant de longs moments d’agonie ou chaque mouvement lui provoquait un élancement atroce et le suffoquait, ses plaies infectées brûlantes. Gémissant, il sentait le froid pénétrer ses os et pour ça, il s’efforça à rester éveillé malgré la douleur et l’humidité de ses vêtements imbibés de sang.

Il finit par réussir à rouvrir les yeux et sa vue s’éclaircie. Sans attendre, il détailla la pièce, frappé d’angoisse et meurtri.

Les murs étaient blancs ou pâles. De la lumière – provenant de derrière lui – venait les éclairés, frigide. Le sol sur lequel Kyle était couché était inhospitalier. Il était glacé… S’il restait là, immobile assez longtemps, est-ce qu’il se viderait de son sang… ? Est-ce qu’il s’endormirait pour ne plus jamais se réveiller… ?

« Où es-tu ? » Entendit-il soudainement, une voix prononcer hors de son champ de vision, sursautant douloureusement.

Alors il sut que, non, il ne pourrait pas. Il fixa anxieusement l’entrée à la porte tombée, et un bruit de craquements étranges lui parvint. Quelques secondes passèrent puis –

⁄ **_Où es-tu ?_**   ⁄

Sa tête sembla éclater. Ses tympans vrillèrent et – n’ayant pas la force pour plus – il échappa un gémissement plaintif avant de s’étendre à nouveau sur le sol froid, exsangue. Après une seconde néanmoins, il ferma les yeux et avec une grimace de douleur, s’humecta les lèvres ; sa bouche si sèche…

« Là… » Articula-t-il en un murmure enroué avant de tenter parler plus fort. « Je suis là ! »

Un instant. Des pas résonnèrent et un homme aux cheveux noirs et rebelles apparu sur le pas de porte.

Finley.

Craintivement Kyle le dévisagea avant de finalement baisser les yeux et observer une flaque de sang à demie caillé sur le carrelage.

« Pffff… Regarde dans quel état tu es… Commenta l’archéologue ennuyé. Qu’est-ce que je t’ai déjà répété et répété encore… ?

— Mon sang… » Murmura-t-il péniblement, la voix éraillée. Ne pas vous…

— Ah… ça suffit… ! Râla l'autre avant de venir s'agenouiller à quelques pas de Kyle, ce dernier tremblant et tentant de se recroqueviller avant de se stopper subitement, l’expression déformée par la souffrance. « Viens. »

Kyle rouvrit les yeux et observa son compagnon appréhensif mais ne bougea pas.

« Aller, viens. » Répéta Finley avec un petit froncement de sourcils incrédule voyant qu’il ne faisait rien.

Kyle avait mal. Mais Kyle savait aussi qu’il était mieux pour lui de faire ce que l'homme lui disait. Alors, se détachant du sol, sa main gauche – valide – l’aidant à se surélever jusqu’à pouvoir se mettre à genoux, il avança vers Finley qui l’avait saisi par les épaules pour l'aider à progresser. Après quelques efforts pour avancer, l’archéologue l’attira vers lui et l’homme brun – se sentant étourdi et cotonneux – accepta l’étreinte de son compagnon aux cheveux noirs ; enfouissant ses mains dans sa chemise ; fermant les yeux, encouragé par Finley.

Peu à peu, le jeune homme brun tenta alors de se contrôler, de laisser sa respiration se stabiliser tandis qu’une main passait lentement dans ses cheveux, encore et encore, une incitation au calme. Kyle entendait très clairement Finley fredonner doucement malgré son impression de flottement et, soudainement, il perçu d'autres sons étrangers.

Des bruits de glissement, de claquement, d’aspiration…

Il garda les yeux clos.

_Il les ignora._

Lorsque la cacophonie de craquement et autres cliquetis sembla enfin terminer, Finley changea le rythme – ou la résonance… ? – de l’air qu’il chantonnait et Kyle sentit la chaleur revenir en lui. Peu à peu la sensation de détachement qu’il avait ressenti s’estompa et il fut laissé avec un sentiment patent de réalité ; d’existence. Ses nausées et maux de tête s’effaçaient eux aussi plus le temps passait mais il ne voulait plus avoir à penser, il fermait les yeux et ne bougeait pas, se laissait étreindre et caresser pour le temps présent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) !
> 
> Bonne année à tous !


	12. All isn't truth, all isn’t trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Premièrement j'aimerais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mit à publier ce chapitre. J'ai eu quelques problèmes qui m'ont laissé un peu déprimée et on pourri mon inspiration... Mais bon je suis revenue maintenant car non, cette histoire n'est pas morte :) !
> 
> Je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais il fallait bien que je le poste un jour alors voilà, bonne lecture :) !

 

« | _Donc, ceci certifie l’identité…_ | » Énonça lentement Laurefindil, observant de petites pièces étranges, croisement entre document manuscrit et peinture. « | _Et cette autre-ci… donne accès à de la monnaie actuelle… ?_ | »

Son ami aux cheveux noirs acquiesça enthousiaste.

« | _Exactement !_ | Dit-il ensuite avec son habituelle bonne humeur. « | _Avec cela,_ _vous existez officiellement aux yeux du monde et pouvez-vous procurer tous ce dont vous avez besoin._ |

— | _Oui… Rappelez-moi encore quel est ce second nom que vous portez en ces nouvelles terres Elrondionnath… ?_ | Demanda Glorfindel avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe suite à une courte réflexion.

— Reed. Intervint Elladan, bras croisés et dos roide tandis qu'il scannait les alentours l'air irrité.

— | _Oui_ | Reed _._ | _Voilà ce que cela a donné !_ | Lança Elrohir en reniflant moqueur. | _Ceci ne serait pas arrivé si mon frère m'avait confié la tâche de nous nommer !_ | »

Le jumeau brun fronça légèrement les sourcils en direction de son cadet mais retourna à son observation abstraite un instant plus tard ; L'elfe blond, lui, était incrédule.

« | _Que… n’étiez-vous pas présent lorsque le sujet a été abordé… ?_ | S’enquit-t-il intrigué.

— | Si _, évidemment._ | » Accorda le gothique avant d’afficher un air dépité. | _J’ai seulement fait l'erreur de plaisanter sur la couleur du foulard-couvre-chef de mon frère qui était, ce jour-là, rouge. Il a alors décidé, irrévocable, de faire de cette couleur notre second nom humain._ | »

Un silence tendu suivit – les frères se considérant – jusqu’à ce que l’aîné des semi-elfes ne reprennent finalement.

« | _Bien…_ _Que faisons-nous… ?_ | Interrogea-t-il soudain impassible.

— | _Nous allons passer commander bien sûre !_ | S'exclama l'elfe aux cheveux noirs, de nouveau la personnification même de l'enthousiasme.

— | _Très bien..._ | Céda l’autre fils d'Elrond rembrunit.

— | _Venez Seigneur Glorfindel_   _!_ | Continua alors Elrohir avec un sourire éblouissant, faisant signe a son ami blond. | _Là est l’opportunité parfaite pour vous d’apprendre à vous servir d’une_ | carte bleue ! »

Et alors qu'il disait ça, la personne se trouvant à la borne termina sa commande et s'en alla, leur laissant place.

« | _Alors, Elladan, mon Frère, que voulez-vous manger ?_ | Demanda-t-il, le ton léger mais le regard insistant.

— Je prendrais une salade. Décréta ce dernier boudeur, passant inconsciemment du sindarin à l’anglais.

— Je prendrais une salade ! Répéta le gothique en une imitation suraiguë après l’avoir toisé du regard. Tu ne peux pas prendre de salade. _On ne prend pas de salade dans un fast-food_  ! »

L’elfe brun dévisagea son double avec mal humeur.

« Très bien ! » Se résigna alors ce dernier, feignant qu’à moitié son exaspération – un sourire en coin se glissant finalement sur son visage. « Mais ce sera une salade au poulet alors. »

Ne laissant place pour une réponse, il continua alors.

« Je prendrais un Big Mac avec une grande World Famous Fries, un Hot Fudge Sunday et un grand Coca-Cola ! » Déclara-t-il tout en tapotant sur la machine avant de se tourner vers son ami blond. « | _Seigneur Glorfindel que souhaiteriez-vous essayer ?_ | »

Laurefindil, ayant curieusement observé les jumeaux échanger en anglais et nerveusement surveillé les humains circulant autour de lui, fut pris par surprise lorsqu'on lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

« | _Eh bien…_ | Hésita-t-il en regardant incertain les petites images sur l’écran de la borne. | _Puisque je ne connais en rien ce type de nourriture, je pense me fier à vos goûts Seigneur Elrohir et prendre les mêmes plats._ |

— | _…et en cela, je crois bien que vous faites une erreur._ | Intervint en murmurant pas si discrètement l’aîné des fils d'Elrond attirant ainsi l'attention du Noldo qui se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés en suspicion.

— | _Excellent choix mellon !_ | Répliqua le gotique ravi avant que ses compagnons ne puissent dire quoique ce soit d'autre. | _Et fois deux !_ | »

Les trois elfes finirent donc de passer leur commande et les deux anciens élèves montrèrent à l’ex maitre d’arme comment procéder à un paiement par carte bleue.

Ceci fait se fut encore une fois Elrohir qui les poussa à continuer et leur trouva une table hors des zones de passage, contre une cloison. Ils s’assirent donc sur la banquette molletonnée et attendirent la venue de leur commande.

« | _Je ne comprends toujours pas…_ | Reprit Glorfindel une fois installé dans le fond, à côté de d’une fenêtre d’où il pouvait apercevoir d'autres Hommes déambulant au dehors. | _Où est… l’argent ?_ |

— | _Il est fictif._ | Répondit à côté de lui le cadet après hésitation.

— | _Fictif ?_ | Répéta-t-il interloqué. | _Comment les Hommes peuvent-ils accepter cela… ?_ |

— | _L’argent n’est pas fictif._ | Intervint le jumeau brun face à lui avec un froncement de sourcils, considérant la situation. | _Seule la transaction est fictive._ | »

Glorfindel secoua légèrement la tête, ne sachant vraiment s’il était exaspéré par le fait qu’il ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui était expliqué ou par le complet non-sens de ce monde où régnaient à présents les humains.

« | _Ce serait comme…_   | Commença indécis le jumeau brun. | _Un coffre-fort dont la_ | carte bleue | _serait le moyen pour vous de disposer d’argent ou d’en faire don à d’autres personnes de votre choix_. | »

À la fin de sa phrase Elladan jeta un regard interrogatif à son frère et ce dernier acquiesça vivement avant que les deux ne se tournent vers l’elfe Noldo.

« | _Comprenez-vous Seigneur ?_ | S’enquit alors Elrohir.

— | _Je pense, oui._ | Affirma l’adressé bien qu’un peu confus et intrigué. | _Et vous avez donc, en quelque sorte, empli ce coffre Seigneur Elladan ?_ |

— | _Exactement !_ | Confirma le cadet des jumeaux, satisfait que leur explication ait été assez claire tandis qu’Elladan acquiesçait également. | _Ainsi nous pouvons aujourd’hui vous initier à ce que ce monde a de meilleur en matière de nourriture !_ | »

A cette déclaration, le brun sembla perdre son intérêt – plus ou moins retrouvé – dans la discussion et renifla dédaigneusement.

« | _Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que vous m’ayez convaincu de manger en cet endroit…_   | Marmonna-t-il, peut-être pour lui-même.

— | _Et pourtant je l’ai fait !_ | Lui répondit son frère, se réjouissant de son accomplissement et de l’apparente mauvaise humeur de son jumeau. | _Vous vous faites mou dans vos vieux jours mon Frère !_ |

— | _…Comment ?!_ | » S’insurgea Elladan complètement soufflé.

Ayant observé l’échange en retrait, Glorfindel se retrouva subitement sans mots, toussant par la suite bruyamment derrière sa main pour espérer masquer le rire qui lui vint. Voyant néanmoins les fils d’Elrond se tourner vers lui suspicieux, il s’éclaircie la gorge et avec une contenance de nouveau impeccable, posa la première question qui lui vint à l’esprit :

« | _Pourquoi êtes-vous si réticent à l’idée de manger en cet endroit Elrondion ?_ | Demanda-t-il donc avec un air légèrement intrigué, ce à quoi Elladan prit une expression outragée avant de lui répondre.

— | _Vous ne pouvez imaginer pas ce que les humains font à…_   | Commença à dire le fils d’Elrond avant que son frère ne se penche soudainement sur la table et lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

— | _Hey_ c _hantons ! Du bain en fin de journée qui lave de la boue pesante !_ | Chantait ce dernier pour couvrir la voix de sa paire, | _Une fortune qui n'est pas assez louée ! Oh ! L’eau chaude est une noble chose !_ |

— Tais-toi ! » Intima Elladan en un murmure furieux avant d’enlever la main de son frère de sa bouche et de regarder les alentours nerveusement.

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux et sur le qui-vive, Laurefindil ayant saisit le ton anxieux de l’aîné des semi-elfes même si le sens des mots lui était resté inconnu.

Après quelques instants où il ne se passa rien, les deux frères semblèrent finalement se détendre un peu et, alors qu’Elladan laissait aller un petit soupir de soulagement, Elrohir eut un sourire pincé.

« | _Désolé !_ | » Fit-il en un murmure, la mine confite.

L’elfe Noldo cependant avait plus de mal à baisser sa garde et il les regarda tour à tour un moment, essayant de se calmer avant de penser à reprendre la parole.

« Bonjour… Prononça alors soudainement quelqu’un faisant se retourner comme d’un accord les trois elfes. Bonjour… Répéta mal assurée une femme aux cheveux bruns devant les jumeaux interdit et Laurefindil suspicieux. Parlez-vous sindarin… ?

— | _A…_  | » Croassa Elrohir comme gelé avant que son jumeau ne l’interrompe et lui saisisse la main aussi discrètement qu’il était possible sur une table vide.

Après avoir lancé un regard tendu à son jumeau – appel à la censure et la prudence – le brun redirigea son attention sur la femme qui avait parlé et son expression – auparavant stupéfaite et méfiante – ne fut plus que dissuasion et agression, Laurefindil fixant aussi attentivement l’étrangère.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Invectiva l’aîné des jumeaux en anglais, la voix froide et impénétrable, la mâchoire serrée.

— Je… Je suis Fiona… Bafouilla la femme l’air de moins en moins sûre avant de finalement déposer un plateau devant les trois amis. Je vous apporte votre commande… Vous êtes bien la table huit… ? Oui… »

Personne ne lui répondit et aucun ne cessa de l’observer. Le silence était maitre-mot et, après un lapse de temps où elle sembla considérer l’option de s’en aller, elle vint au contraire fixer ses yeux dans ceux d’Elladan.

« | _Vous… Vous êtes edhil, n’est-ce pas ?_  | » Demanda-t-elle en un murmure, presque tremblant et les trois elfes, oubliant leur appréhension, restèrent pantois.

Un instant – plus court celui-ci – passa encore et Laurefindil reprit alors vie, sentant la joie le rendre léger et l’espoir euphorique ; la nouvelle inspiration qu’il prit gonflant ses poumons d’un air nouveau.

« | _Oui nous le sommes. Et vous l’êtes également._  | Attesta-t-il le regard luisant de conviction sous ses lentilles devenues jaune vif. | _Voudriez-vous vous assoir un instant ?_  | »

Devant Elrohir et Elladan, Glorfindel semblait tout à coup redoutable ; sa proposition était restée polie, accompagnée d’un geste invitant à s’assoir, mais tous à cette table avaient pu sentir sa détermination implacable.

La femme – Fiona – cligna des yeux puis tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule vers le comptoir où une de ses collègues sembla croiser son regard et acquiescer. Elle s’assit ensuite sur la banquette, le jumeau brun lui laissant place face à l’autre comme il s’était décalé brusquement pour la plus grande confusion du gothique. Les trois hommes elfes prirent ou distribuèrent alors la nourriture entre eux avant de commencer leur repas ; le découvrant indécis pour Glorfindel, le dévorant avec envie pour Elrohir et le picorant avec franche dégoût pour Elladan.

La jeune femme, n’ayant pas remarqué la réaction étrange du semi-elfe brun reprit la parole enthousiasmée.

« Je ne pensais pas trouvez d’| _edhil_ | aux Etats Unis ! J’avais presque perdu l’espoir de jamais en trouver un ! S’exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants juste avant de se tourner vers Glorfindel qui l’avait invité. Alors | _Ódhel_  | – tu es | _Ódhel_  | oui… ? – comment tu t’appel ? »

Glorfindel s’interrompit en plein mouvement avec son hamburger en main et resta incrédule face à Fiona qui lui parlait subitement anglais. Elrohir, sorti de son étonnement par la nourriture arrivée, intervint après sa bouchée de viande et fromage :

« Oui notre ami est un | _Ódhel_  |. Confirma-t-il avec un petit hochement de tête. Mais il n’est arrivé que récemment en Terre du Milieu, il ne sait pas encore parler anglais.

— Oh je vois… Fit Fiona l’air un peu gêné avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l’elfe blond et poser la main droite sur le cœur. | **_Une étoile brille sur l’heure de notre rencontre Seigneur Ñoldo !_** | »

Devant cette démonstration de la jeune femme polyglotte, parlant parfaitement le quenya ancien – le soupçon d’un accent donnant de l’exotisme à sa prononciation – Laurefindil fut encore une fois bouche bée et les jumeaux eurent l’air tout aussi abasourdis ; Elladan était également toujours soupçonneux et jouait avec les morceaux de poulet dans sa salade.

« | **_Vous parlez le quenya… ?_** | S’étonna l’elfe blond oubliant un instant son repas.

— | **_Oui, on me l’a inculqué dès le plus jeune âge._** | Confirma allégrement la jeune femme malgré l’évidence de la réponse, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice. | **_Comment trouvez-vous mon phrasé Seigneur ?_** |

— | **_Eh bien je dois reconnaitre qu'il est très bon._** | Se reprit alors Glorfindel, lui adressant un sourire avenant et croquant avec précaution dans l’assemblage de viande, fromage et légumes face à lui.

— | **_Alors vous parlez également quenya ma Dame… ?_** | Remarqua Elladan en scrutant Fiona attentivement pour la plus grande incompréhension de son frère et de l'elfe Noldo. | **_Il me semble pourtant, à votre accent, que vous êtes d'origine sindarin…_** |

— | **_Oui…_** | Fit lentement la femme son sourire devenu plus réservé, son expression confuse et gardée.

— | _Et voilà, maintenant vous aller tous converser en "Kweenya" et je ne pourrai rien suivre !_ | » Intervint soudainement le gothique la mine renfrognée, ayant à peine terminé ce qu’il avait en bouche.

À cette remarque Elladan lui donna un regard exaspéré, Glorfindel se vit contrit et Fiona éclata d'un petit rire amusé.

« | _Parlons sindarin dans ce cas !_ | Convint cette dernière en adressant au concerné un sourire complice auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec un des siens.

— | _Cela n’aurait pas été un problème si tu avais bien voulu suivre les cours que Père nous donnait._ | » Réprimanda le jumeau brun avant de secouer doucement la tête, ne pouvant s’empêcher un sourire malgré la situation qu’il jugeait trouble.

A ça, le jumeau aux cheveux noirs sourit avec un faux air innocent et aurait également par reflexe tiré la langue si l’elfe Noldo ne s’était pas raclé la gorge, décontenancé par leurs chamailleries et souhaitant revenir à ce qui lui semblait être le vif du sujet :

« | _Je ne puis éviter de me poser bien des questions sur la raison de votre présence en Terre du Milieu._ | Fit-il alors reportant son attention sur la femme brune. | _Serait-ce trop indiscret de ma part de m’enquérir du temps que vous y avez déjà passé ma Dame ?_ |

— | _Non bien sûr, je…_ | »

Fiona, jusqu’à présent joyeuse et prompt à rire, se tut. Dans le silence, son visage perdit soudainement ses couleurs et ses yeux s’emplirent de peur, de _réalisation_.

Sous les yeux des trois amis – d’abord incrédules puis inquiets – les mains de la jeune femme vinrent s’agrippées au bord de table, le serrer jusqu’à laisser ses jointures blanches. Les considérant alors hagarde, elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans que rien n’en sorte puis retrouva enfin la parole après un moment.

« | _Je…Je… Je dois vous avertir… !_ | Balbutia-t-elle l’air perdue avant de reprendre précipitamment. | _Je ne sais depuis combien de temps vous vous trouvez en Terre du Milieu mais je vous en prie mes Seigneurs écoutez-moi ! Vous ne devez en aucun cas tenter de vous rendre à Dôr Rodyn ! Les Belain en ont été chassés et…_ | –

— | _Nous le savons déjà ma Dame_ | Coupa sombrement Glorfindel avant de finalement ajouter. | _De ce fait, je ne suis présent ici, en ce jour, que parce que j’ai pu fuir et prendre la mer par mes propres moyens._ | »

Fiona dévisagea Glorfindel avec un mélange d’horreur et compassion à cette révélation mais le blond refusa de croiser son regard et Elrohir, jetant un rapide coup d’œil à son ami, intervint hésitant.

« | _Nous sommes au courant… mon frère et moi._ | » Expliqua-t-il à Fiona avant de lancer à son jumeau un regard, demandant silencieusement son indulgence. « | _Notre ami nous a tout révélé et nous lui avons promis de l’aider à trouver d’autres survivants._ | »

Un autre regard en direction d’Elladan et Elrohir parlait à nouveau.

« | _Nous cherchons de la famille également._ | » Avoua-t-il finalement, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur de sa paire.

Fiona acquiesça silencieusement et elle sembla soudain absente, ses yeux distants.

« | _Je… Je me souviens avoir été près de mon mari cette nuit-là... nous avons été en première place pour voir ce qui s’est passé…_ | » Raconta-elle l'angoisse teintant sa voix. « | _les halles de Badhron ont été détruits et les Morts libérés… Nous avons fui ensemble et pourtant subitement il n’était plus à mes côtés…_ | »

Il y eut une pause, les trois amis assimilant ce que la femme venait de dire avant qu’un bourdonnement soudain ne se fasse entendre et qu'elle ne sorte son portable pour consulter l'écran, les lèvres pincées.

« | _Je dois retourner travailler…_ | Dit-elle sans pour autant bouger, l’air réticente.

Il y eu un court silence puis elle reprit d'une voix basse mais déterminée, fixant tour à tour les trois jeunes gens.

 « | _Je dois le retrouver… Je vous aiderais._ |

— | _Parfait !_ | Se réjouit alors Elrohir. | _Nous vous aiderons à trouver votre mari et vous nous aiderez avec nos proches !_ |

— | _Attendez, attendez !_ | » S'exclama subitement Elladan, dévisageant son frère et son ami l'air abasourdi mais ne gagnant qu’un rapide coup d’œil du premier qui avait recommencer à manger et une interrogation muette du deuxième.

Néanmoins, ça ne l’arrêta pas. Même s’il confiait en le jugement avisé de Glorfindel et qu’il ne souhaitait pas donner l'occasion à Elrohir de l'étiqueter encore une fois comme "coincé" ou "Rabat-joie", il se méfiait de Fiona – un sentiment étrange de malaise ne l'ayant pas quitté depuis qu’il avait posé les yeux sur cette femme. Rapidement, il chercha donc ses mots ; une raison plausible pour son interruption.

« | _Nous… Nous ne savons même pas qui est la personne que vous recherchez… !_ | Finit-il par dire l'air dépassé.

— | _Oh, oui bien sûr… !_ | Réalisa la brune, se tournant mal à l'aise vers l'elfe brun ; l'observant d'un regard étrange. | _Il est grand et de peau tannée, ses cheveux sont blonds et ses yeux bleus. Il s'appelle Ardamírë mais on le connait plus sous le nom d’Eärendil._ | »

Elrohir, qui avait jusque-là partagé son attention entre sa nourriture et la conversation, manqua de s'étrangler avec un morceau de sandwich ; Laurefindil s’apprêtant lui à manger, se figea, yeux écarquillés et Elladan, harassé depuis le début de cette rencontre par cette sensation malaisante pensa enfin en avoir trouvé la raison mais, interdit, n'osait pourtant vraiment y croire.

« | _…Grand-Mère Elwing… ?_  | » Lâcha finalement Elrohir avec la subtilité d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Et ainsi, il mit les mots sur la découverte que venait de faire les trois amis, s'attirant instantanément le regard effaré puis scrutateur de Fiona.

« | _Vous… Vous êtes les enfants de mon'Elrond… n’est-ce pas ?_  | » Murmura-t-elle timide dans le silence régnant ; arborant un regard de recognition.

Allant alors du cadet à l’aîné des jumeaux, elle les observa avec détail, la certitude la gagnant plus elle les regardait et ses yeux étaient brillants d’émotions.

« | _Dame Elwing Dioriel, laissez-moi vous présenter Elladan et Elrohir._ | Annonça tout à coup Glorfindel tentant de se remettre du choc dans lequel les frères étaient encore. | _Elrondionnath, en effet._ | »

La brune regarda de nouveau les jumeaux après la déclaration de l’elfe blond mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, une nouvelle vibration retentit.

« | _…Je dois vraiment y aller !_ | S'exclama-t-elle alors en se levant et adressant aux trois elfes un regard d'excuse.

Sortant précipitamment un stylo de sa poche, elle se mit néanmoins à griffonner quelque chose sur une serviette dans le plateau.

« | _Voilà, je vous laisse mon numéro…_ | » Déclara-t-elle empressée.

Et alors que Fiona faisait glisser la serviette vers Elrohir avec un petit sourire nerveux, le gothique sembla sortir de sa catatonie, attrapa le stylo, une autre serviette qu’il noircit, lui tendant finalement le tout.

« | _Merci._ | » Dit Fiona avec un sourire de gratitude, adressant un dernier regard aux elfes présents avant de s'en aller et disparaître hors de leur champ de vision.

Un instant vide était passé tandis que les trois elfes avaient regardé la femme s’éloigner et tous contemplaient à présent leurs pensées jusqu’à ce que celui aux cheveux noirs ne brise finalement la quiétude, hésitant.

« | _El…_ | » Commença-t-il la voix soudainement tremblante, ses yeux cristallisés ancrés dans ceux de son frère. « | _El… Elle ressemble à Arwen._ | »

Sans aucune parole, la main d'Elladan passa près des plateaux et vint serrer celle graisseuse de son petit frère ; ne la lâcha plus.

À leur côté, l'elfe blond avait semblé cloué sur place par ces mots mais recommença bientôt à manger, son attention complètement centrée sur la nourriture.

 

*

*   *

 

Avec concentration, il approcha son doigt et, délicatement, la pellicule se déposa sur son œil. Clignant plusieurs fois devant le miroir, il se trouvait un peu déphasé d'avoir un œil bleu et l'autre orangé alors il prit rapidement la seconde lentille.

Glorfindel avait eu mal aux yeux et sur le conseil d'Elladan qui avait changé ses lentilles plutôt dans la journée – yeux passant de bleus à verts – il avait plus tard décidé de faire de même et s'était rendu dans la salle de bain.

Sur le point de placer le deuxième filme cependant, un cri outragé lui parvint du rez-de-chaussée et le fit sursauter. Impuissant, il regarda alors la petite bulle glisser puis disparaître dans le tuyau de canalisation. S’appuyant sur le meuble, il soupira ennuyé et resta sans bouger un instant, comme s'il pouvait faire remonter la lentille par pur volonté. Secouant finalement la tête, il ouvrit une autre paire et vite termina sa préparation ; les fils d'Elrond étaient enfin rentrés au ranch, comme tous les vendredis.

Quittant ensuite la pièce, il perçu les protestations qui reprenaient vivement et – arrivant au bas des escaliers – il découvrit les jumeaux s'opposant l'un à l'autre dans le couloir, un discours animé en anglais.

« T'es pas sérieux ? S'exclama le gothique, fumant et Laurefindil le dévisagea avec surprise et confusion. Tu veux vraiment inviter ce type ?!

— | _Elrondionnath que…_  | Commença l’elfe blond avant d’être interrompu, sa remarque passant apparemment inaperçue.

— Il peut nous aider et tu le sais ! Argua le brun avant de notifier le Noldo d’un mouvement de tête.

— Je m’en fou… ! Rétorqua encore le premier entre colère et incrédulité.

Un silence suivit où les deux semi-elfes se toisèrent puis Elrohir s’aperçu à son tour de Glorfindel qui les avait approchés et était mis mal à l'aise par la situation.

 « Sérieux El… Soupira-t-il alors avec frustration se tournant de nouveau vers son jumeau après avoir salué son ami. Je suis sûr que même en tant que détective ce mec est pas net !

— Justement ! Répondit Elladan en un murmure juste assez haut pour une ouïe fine, elfique. Comment crois-tu qu’il nous serait utile sinon ?

— Non. Sentencia-t-il, refusant à nouveau, intraitable. Moi je laisse pas ce type entrer chez nous.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers son ami blond et sans y penser continua en anglais :

— Dites-lui vous, Seigneur Glorfindel ! Appela-t-il à son aide avec un geste en sa direction.

— Ne le mêle pas à ça… ! » Rabroua le semi-elfe brun avant que l'elfe Noldo ne puisse demander pourquoi il avait été interpellé ainsi. De toute façon, il n'a pas compris ce que tu as dit, tu lui as parlé en anglais.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause désagréable ou Laurefindil pensa interrompre la dispute mais l’aîné des frères parla à nouveau et le blond se pinça le nez, irrité.

«  …Tu vas devoir parce qu’il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. Dit-il fermement à sa paire.

— Quoi ?! S’écria Elrohir scandalisé et Laurefindil releva un regard exaspéré vers la dispute qui reprenait.

— C’est une question de sécurité… –

— Sécurité mon œil ! S'emporta finalement le cadet avant de continuer en un murmure venimeux. Un jour ce gars va se retourner contre nous et alors… on sera dans la **_merde_**  !

— | _ELRONDIONNATH !_ | S'exclama l'elfe Noldo excédé, gagnant enfin l'attention des jumeaux qui se tournèrent vers lui mortifiés. | _Que se passe-t-il ?_ |

— | _Un Homme doit nous rejoindre dans peu de temps pour nous fournir des informations qui pourraient bien faire avancer nos recherches,_ | Expliqua Elladan à son ami avec un air pincé. | _et mon frère et moi avons… un désaccord._ |

— | _Un Homme… ?_ | » Releva Glorfindel soudainement sur le qui-vive.

Mais l’elfe brun ne put en dire plus car il aperçut le reproche que lui adressa son frère et posa rapidement ses mains sur les épaules d’Elrohir, le regardant dans les yeux.

 « S’il vient à nous causer problème, je m’en occuperais. _Personnellement_. » Lui promit-il avec dans la voix toute la certitude dont il était capable avant de reprendre pour leur ami Noldo. | _Je vous assure, Seigneur Glorfindel, qu’il n'y a pas sujet à inquiétude._ | »

Cette réponse lui valut un grognement peu convaincu de l'elfe aux cheveux noirs et un acquiescement indécis de celui au cheveu blond mais Elladan s'en contenta et – sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose – il fut soudainement interrompu par une majordome les approchant.

« Messieurs Reed… ? Appela-t-elle prudemment, jaugeant l'humeur des propriétaires avant de poursuivre. Un homme veut pénétrer la propriété. Ben, il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom de famille et a été très insistant.

— Oui, nous l’attendons, laissez-le entrer. » Déclara avec finalité le jumeau brun malgré la réticence des autres elfes présents.

N’apercevant pas le désaccord de l'un des propriétaires – ou choisissant de l’ignorer – la femme acquiesça et s'en fut. Soupirant alors lourdement, Elrohir se rendit dans la salle à manger pour déposer son sac à dos sur le sofa et – résigné – prendre une chaise à table, où il fut bientôt rejoint par son frère et son ami. Ensemble, ils attendirent.

Quelques instants plus tard tout au plus – et suite à un bruyant crissements de pneus sur gravillon – un humain inconnu de Glorfindel entra dans la salle de vie, le pas rapide et nerveux. Elladan, changeant subitement de comportement, se leva et alla à sa rencontre avec un sourire que Laurefindil l’avait souvent vu aborder lors de conseils importants à la cité d’Imladris.

« Ben ! » Le héla-t-il chaleureusement avant de tendre le poing devant lui, en une sorte de salut supposa l’elfe blond. « Comment ça va ? »

Mais son geste resta sans réponse visible et le semi-elfe eut l’air surpris pendant un instant avant de laisser retomber son bras et écouter l’homme qui l’apostrophait alors :

 « Est-ce qu'on peut se grouiller de régler ce truc, s'te plait ? Lâcha celui-ci avec irritation, déposant négligemment un CD sur la table à manger tandis que le gothique et le Noldo le fixait avec divers degrés d'hostilité et méfiance.

— Ouais, comme tu veux. Assura l’aîné des jumeaux, de nouveau imperturbable avant de déclarer qu’il allait chercher son ordinateur.

Prenant une chaise nonchalamment et gagnant un regard noir de la part d'Elrohir, Ben le détective – dévisagé par les deux elfes assis – attendit en silence que le premier fils d'Elrond ne revienne avec le nécessaire et ne glisse le CD dans le lecteur.

 « J’ai demandé à un flic de me filer une copie d’la vidéo. Informa l'Homme avec circonspection lorsque l'elfe brun fut revenu et que le lecteur tournait.

— Demandé ou soudoyé ? Lança le jumeau aux cheveux noirs avec malveillance ; recevant un avertissement silencieux de son frère.

— Ça a été tourné d'un portable alors on voit pas des masses. Continua Ben ignorant totalement la remarque du cadet des jumeaux et adressant à peine un regard à l’ainé.

Elladan, observa alors tour à tour son frère et son ami pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient prêts à visionner ce qui allait suivre bien que lui-même n’en soit pas sûre.

Si le mouvement de tête roide du cadet des fils d'Elrond n'avait pas été indication suffisante pour comprendre ce qui se déroulait sans saisir les mots de la conversation, Laurefindil devinait aussi facilement qu’ils allaient observer des images animées sur l’ordinateur, et probablement du centre commercial, si on se basait sur la dernière piste sur laquelle ils travaillaient.

Il s'accorda donc avec ses anciens élèves.

 

*

 

Glorfindel se frotta le visage – semblant vidé de ses forces – pour la troisième fois dans les dernières minutes. Les jumeaux étaient silencieux, Elrohir à son côté fixait l'écran à présent vide où, quelques instants plus tôt, des vidéos – souvenirs – d'une rare violence avaient été rejoués. Elladan, pâle et muet, venait parfois poser son regard sur son ami Noldo avant de revenir fixer ses doigts croisés sur la table.

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui ont attaqué_ – avait traduit Elrohir pour Glorfindel après que l'humain n’ait quitté les lieux, les laissant enfin seuls dans le salon-cuisine – _mais ces individus présents au centre commercial ont tous subitement disparus des lieux de détention où ils se trouvaient sans laisser de trace. Je pense qu’ils ont été assassinés et j’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne vous viendrais plus en aide pour quoique ce soit._ –

Brusquement le cadet des semi-elfes se leva et les réflexions de Laurefindil coupèrent court. Retirant qu’à moitié la main de ses yeux il avisa le jeune elfe se dirigeant vers la partie cuisine pour sortir un récipient de jus de l'endroit où étaient conservées les denrées fraîches et venir lui servir un verre.

« | _Buvez Seigneur Glorfindel, vous…_ | » Proposa-t-il alors avant que sa voix ne s’évanouisse incertaine et que la quiétude ne reprenne ses droits.

L'elfe blond vint fixer le contenu de la coupe comme si elle renfermait toutes les réponses à ses questions et finit par boire une gorgée par politesse.

« | _Ce sont des orques._ | Déclara-t-il ensuite, l’instant de mutisme se prolongeant encore un peu avant qu’une réponse incrédule ne vienne de l’aîné des fils d’Elrond.

— | _Non._ | Réfuta-t-il avec le ton de l’évidence. | _Les orques sont plus petits, leur peau est plus tannée._ |

— | _Ceux créés par Sauron au Troisième Âge, oui._ | Confirma Glorfindel, les yeux dans le vague. | _après_ _leur évolution dégénérative. Pas ceux du Premier Âge, créés par Morgoth._ |

— | _Qu’êtes-vous exactement en train de nous dire Seigneur Glorfindel ? Que le noir Ennemi créé une nouvelle armée de monstres ?_ | S’enquit Elrohir plaisantant qu’à demi.

— | _C’est un orque que j’ai vu ce jour-là…_ | Réalisa soudain l'elfe Noldo comme s’il avait été aveugle depuis le début et ouvrait seulement les yeux, son regard vide fixé sur le verre dont il but une autre gorgée.

— | _À quoi ressemblent-ils dans ce cas ?_ | Demanda Elladan dérouté mais tentant tout de même pour un peu de pragmatisme.

Ayant avalé le jus, Laurefindil semblait maintenant assez présent pour lui répondre et procéda.

— | _Ils sont semblables aux Nôtres._ | Commença-t-il par expliquer prenant soin de rendre sa voix neutre, son visage impassible. | _En effet, ils sont certainement d'anciens elfes torturés et pervertis par Morgoth mais le résultat créé ne s’est pas encore autant dégradé comme pour ceux que vous avez depuis toujours affrontés._ _Cependant, la détérioration se verra de plus en plus, générations après générations._ | »

Il s'interrompit, réfléchissant un instant, puis reprit :

« | _Certains ne seraient en rien différents si leur peau n’était pas d'un teint si maladif… leurs doigts affublés d’affreuses griffes... D'autres peuvent être reconnu à la perfidie dans leur regard ou à la mutation anormale qu’à subit leur corps._ |

— | _Bien._ | Résuma après un moment Elrohir s’étant assis à nouveau et souriant ; une sorte de grimace nerveuse face à la situation. | _Nous pensons – nous n’en sommes pas sûr, n’est-ce pas ? – que des orques – plus puissants – viennent d’être arrêtés puis ont disparus mystérieusement, probablement tués. Que faisons-nous ?_ |

— | _Je pense que nous devrions contacter… contacter Dame Elwing._ | Résonna l’aîné des jumeaux, après un moment déconcerté.

— | _Oui, elle doit être mit au courant du danger. Je la contacterais._ | » Acquiesça l'autre ne pouvant cacher sa surprise face à son frère faisant cette proposition.

Laurefindil quant à lui, continua d’écouter d'une oreille distraite et – machinalement – but encore un peu de jus d'orange.

« | _Je pense que nous devrions essayer de trouver plus d'informations sur ces personnes. Si elles ont été assassinées, il nous faut savoir par qui._ | Ajouta encore le cadet des frères.

— | _Et rapidement._ | S'accorda immédiatement le jumeau brun.

— | _Bien, commençons immédiatement à chercher alors._ | Conclu l'elfe aux cheveux de jais avant de réactiver l'ordinateur et commencer à pianoter sur le clavier. | _Je ne pense pas que nous puissions vraiment trouver d'autres informations sur l'_ | Internet | _mais –_ |

— | _Non._ | Sentencia Laurefindil sans même regarder les jumeaux qui s’étaient tournés vers lui incrédules. | _Personne ne débutera de recherches aujourd’hui._ |

— | _Mais Seigneur Glorfindel…_ | Intervint Elladan confus avant d’être coupé à nouveau.

— | _Il est tard Elrondionnath_ | Fit-il l'expression de nouveau fatiguée. | _Prenons plutôt le temps de la réflexion et du recule mes Seigneurs._ | »

Elrohir, qui s’apprêtait à arguer encore une fois, fut cette fois stoppé par sa paire qui lui adressa un regard lourd de sens et – prenant le temps de saluer le Noldo et récupérer l’ordinateur  – les jumeaux s'excusèrent ensuite rapidement et tournèrent les talons, l’aîné glissant son bras sur les épaules de l'autre pour lui murmurer quelques phrases secrètes tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient.

Laurefindil fit mine de ne rien remarquer et attendit quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu’ils se soient bien éclipsés à l’étage. Quittant alors sa chaise d'un bond, il se dirigea dans le même élan vers le réfrigérateur, y trouvant immédiatement les bouteilles de bières entreposées là. En prenant une, son attention revînt vers la table où il vit son verre vide.

Considérant sa prochaine action, il fit vite son choix. Décapsulant la bouteille comme il avait vu Seigneur Elrohir le faire plusieurs fois, il la porta à sa bouche et but directement au goulot. Sa rasade ingurgitée, il se saisit d'une autre bouteille et retourna s'asseoir. Buvant par intermittence, il resta dans le vague.

Les minutes s’égrainaient et les gorgées d'alcool – ainsi que les bouteilles vides – se suivaient, se noyaient les unes aux autres. Cependant Glorfindel ne bougeait toujours pas et n'en avait aucune attention ; persistait dans sa beuverie et avait toutes les intentions de continuer.

En effet, dans le silence de la salle désertée, l’atmosphère était propice à l'introspection et des images s’imposaient tour à tour à lui avec plus ou moins de cohérence : Des détonations dans une foule terrifiée – la panique et la peur glaçante ; De hautes tours pliant sous les fumées et l'agitation incessante – l'impuissance et l’incompréhension ; Son corps endolori et glacé – autour de lui un océan déchaîné ne lui laissant aucun espoir ; Les cris d'horreur poussés de partout dans le camp – sous ses yeux des armées monstrueuses détruisant et tuant…

Mais autour de tout ça, un sentiment terrible de complète solitude s’étendait toujours et, alors qu’il lui semblait que sa vue se brouillait, un souvenir chassa tous les autres momentanément. L’illusion parût prendre vie et il fut en cet instant persuadé de ne plus seulement voir la scène qui se jouait en son esprit, mais de l'entendre également.

…C’était un moment paisible et joyeux. Sous un grand arbre à l'ombre fraîche, il pouvait apercevoir une femme qui lui souriait et elle tendit les bras lorsque leurs regards croisèrent. Non loin de là, un petit enfant se retournait alors et un sourire éclairait ses yeux lorsqu’il le voyait à son tour. C’était la dernière fois où il avait vu un tel sourire sur cette mine innocente.

« | **_Atar !_** | » L'appelait le petit visage blanc auréolé de cheveux dorés, courant à lui à travers le grand jardin animé de brise chaudes. « | **_Atar, viens donc jouer avec nous ! Atar, viens vite nous rejoindre !_** | »

Glorfindel pressa ses yeux clos lorsqu’il revînt à l'instant présent. Epuisé et rendu plus misérable par l'alcool engloutit, sa tête vint finalement s'enfouir dans le creux de ses bras et il fondit en larmes.


	13. Chapitre XII : I belong to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez tous passés un bon été ! Je reviens avec un tout nouveau chapitre que je souhaitais écrire depuis le début de l'histoire mais que j'ai eu du mal à laisser partir.
> 
> Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de l'aventure avec Finley et Kyle !

_Il ouvrit les yeux sur l’obscurité. Sourd, il restait figé et sa respiration s’accélérait. Il avait l’impression de chuter, d’être aspiré ! Le noir était complet – partout ! – et les voix l’appelaient, le sommaient, vagissant tout autour de lui –_

**_Aux Ténèbres Éternelles condamnez-nous…_ **

_Un vertige terrifiant l'assaillit et… Et il y était ! Oh bon sang, il y était ! ; au bord de ce précipice, ce chemin sans retour. La Noirceur réussirait-elle à l’emporter... ? ...L’avait-elle déjà avalé ?_

**_Mort nous lui apporterons avant la Fin des Jours…_ **

_NON ! Non ! Il n’avait jamais prononcé ces paroles… ! Il ne s’y trouvait pas ! Pas_ encore _! Il –_

_Un tintement résonna, surgissant comme un démon fou d’une nuit trop paisible._

_Il cessa de vivre._

_Pendant un instant tout sembla être suspendu – glacé – et il ne pouvait plus respirer ; persuadé que, déjà, il était pris par le Néant. Ce n’était pas possible pourtant. Pas possible ! Aussi... Ce bruit il le connaissait, l'avait déjà entendu maintes fois : le raclement de vieux métal sur un sol de pierre._

_Alors, lentement, ses doigts glacés vinrent tâtonner le long de son bras – cherchant à vérifier, à se rassurer – et il trouva l’étreinte_ _familière_ _de la ferraille à son poignet, à sa cheville, à son cou. Il n’était donc pas perdu, il était en sécurité. La seule chose qu’il devait faire à présent était reprendre son calme._

**_Lorsque tu as peur, tu dois penser à oxygéner correctement tes poumons_ ** _–_

_Résonna une voix chaude et profonde, se rappelant à sa mémoire._

**_Inspire et compte jusqu’à cinq puis expire en comptant jusqu’à cinq… Et recommence…_ **

_Oui, c’était simple. Il lui fallait juste_ respirer _._

_*_

_Lentement, il se balançait – avant, arrière… Avant, arrière… Inspirer, expirer. Tout allait bien à présent. Il était capable de mesurer sa respiration et de garder la peur à distance, ses mouvements entraînant tout un amas de cliquetis et raclements apaisant à leur suite._

Tout allait bien _._

_Puis l'instant de calme prit brutalement fin. Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, s'écrasant violemment contre le mur. Foudroyé, tout lui sembla aveuglément blanc et il ferma rapidement les yeux._

_Ses orbites déversaient des flots de larmes et sa vue était floue lorsqu’il tenta de rouvrir les yeux mais quelques secondes après, il finit par distinguer des formes lumineuses et vagues mouvant autour de lui, l’une d’elles – plus aveuglante que les autres – approchant. Effrayé, il se replia sur lui-même, le métal tintant sous ses gestes précipités, et son regard vint fixer la silhouette éclatante._

_La lumière qu'elle dégageait, – vive et enflammée – il ne pouvait s'en détourner ! Il ne le voulait pas !_

_« Tu ne te rends pas compte… » Résonna la voix profonde de l’entité face à lui, une caresse le long de la joue accompagnant le ton harassé. « Tout ce que je suis obligé de faire par ta faute. Mais ce n’est pas grave, tu vas pouvoir corriger cela cette fois-ci. »_

_L’homme – l'Être, la présence flamboyante – qu’il voyait maintenant plus clairement marqua une pause et il rencontra son regard avec crainte avant de le baisser à nouveau._

_« Donne-moi ta main. »_ _Retentit alors l’exigence, le son réverbéré sur les murs de pierre, une main retirant lentement un des anneaux portés aux doigts._

_L’ordre était incontestable, il le savait. Mais il ne le suivit pourtant pas ; ne céda pas. Au contraire, il avait ramené ses mains à lui, alarmé, et regretta ce geste à l’instant même où il le fit, les yeux – déjà furieux – le toisant à présent ardents._

_« Pi-pitié… » Balbutia-t-il, cherchant désespérément à s’amender. « P-pitié… »_

_Mais sous ses yeux, le visage ne devint que plus implacable encore et, sans même qu’il n’ait pu déceler le mouvement, il était déjà saisi par le poignet ; l’étreinte plus solide que l'acier._

_Avec une force brutale, sa main vint alors rencontrer le mur de pierre. Echappant un cri entre surprise et douleur, il s’écroula au sol ; à terre, il aperçut l’inclinaison étrange de sa main – s'étonna presque du mal lancinant qu’il ressentait._

_« **Donne – Moi – Ta – Main !**  » Répéta l’homme inflexible, le ton grondant de sa voix martelant chacun de ses mots._

_N'ayant d'autre choix, il finit par plier._

_Frémissant, il approcha l’homme et – les chaînes traînantes lui rappelaient le métal, le marteau, l’enclume – déposa l’étrange extrémité tordue dans la main qui l'attendait. Enserré par les doigts qui se refermèrent sur lui en une prise inaltérable, il sentit alors son poignet mollement caressé ; ses phalanges frôlées._

_« C'est bien… C’est très bien… » Approuva la personne en un fredonnement cajolant tandis que la douleur pulsait atrocement._

_Les doigts habiles de l'individu lui glissèrent ensuite l'anneau qu'ils avaient retirés et –_

_Oh bon sang ! –_

_Tout l’air semblait en un instant s’être évanoui et il suffoquait maintenant ; ouvrait_ _désespérément la bouche et inspirait mais –_

_Rien ! IL N’Y AVAIT RIEN ! –_

_La panique le submergea complètement et frénétique il articula d’horribles cris étranglés, sa main libre venant tirer sur son collier de métal, écorcher sa propre gorge jusqu’au sang dans un espoir vain de trouver de l’air. Sa vision était peuplée de points blancs – rouges, noirs. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il sentait que –_ Il devait respirer !

_Et soudain le contre coup_ _s’abattit sur lui_ _: Avec une violence inouïe, il lui sembla s’écraser au sol – comme chutant de lointaines hauteurs – la respiration lui revenant subitement après le choc, accompagnant les vertiges et nausées qui le laissaient vomissant sur le sol._

_A peine remis de ses régurgitations – et encore désorienté – il la sentit naître pourtant ; Cette vague qui vint ensuite le souffler. Elle le balaya et le laissa tremblant. Seulement ce ne fut pas l’unique chose qu’elle lui laissa : Lentement, sinueusement, il sentait une chaleur le parcourir, l’envelopper, une présence s’insinuant pour le piéger dans les méandres de son propre esprit ; le tromper et le guider là où elle le souhaitait ; l’enfermer dans une geôle minutieusement édifiée_ _autour de lui._

_Par-delà son attention – prise dans la lutte instinctive contre l'intrusion – un son était né et s’était développé, comme amplifié et réverbéré par les pierres de sa prison physique et, lorsqu’il l'entendit enfin, il comprit. Il comprit que l’Être enflammé parlait et –_

_Trop tard !_ Trop tard! _–_

_« NON ! » Hurla-t-il épouvanté luttant avec frénésie pour s’arracher à l’étreinte qui restait malgré tout immuable. « PITIÉ MÂCHANÂZ, NON ! »_

_Mais une fois de plus il fut ignoré et, impuissant, il écouta comme la voix de l’homme prit plus d’ampleur encore – de même que de l’emprise – l’écho et la puissance semblant provenir d’au-delà de sa gorge, sa dimension dépassant ce qu’une quelconque substance physique aurait pu contenir ou comprendre – ce qu'une conscience pouvait interpréter._

_Et il hurla._

_De toute ses forces ; se boucha l’oreille de sa seule main disponible – pauvre barrière physique_ _contre une invasion psychique_ _– et rugit jusqu’à s’en briser la voix._

_Souffrance ! Tant de souffrance ! –_

_La voix lui en causait tellement ! Le mal lui était insupportable et il se tordait agonisant ; convulsait sous les contritions qui l’annihilait. Absentement – lointainement – il se rendit compte que ses oreilles saignaient, que son corps brûlait mais ce n’était presque que secondaire comparé à la force extérieur – il ne pouvait y résister ! N’y arrivait pas ! – qui se mêlait peu à peu_ _à son Être et l’entravait irrévocablement._

 _Il ne pouvait voir ni être conscient de quoique ce soit soumis à ce supplice et pourtant, il jura que l’intensité de l’attaque ne cessa pas d’augmenter, de se décupler – une autre Volonté se glissant peut-être même aux côtés de la première pour le restreindre plus encore – et il réussissait parfois à saisir des brides de mots ou d’intentions parmi toutes celles qui explosaient dans sa tête ; ordres qui lui étaient imposés par la seule_ _le seul fait_ _de leur invocation._

**_Pénétrer… – Infuser… – Reconnaitre… – Lier… – Contrôler – Perpétrer… –_ **

_Puis tout à coup –_

****

**_/ RÉVEILLE-TOI ! /_ **

Atroce.

Ce fut l’intensité avec laquelle la douleur le frappa et, en un cri rauque, il se jeta vers l’avant pour finalement se recroqueviller ; la tête prise dans les mains.

De longs instants – aussi éternels que des âges – parurent alors s’écouler dans l’agonie la plus totale avant qu’il ne puisse enfin retrouver pensée cohérente et, avec précaution, rouvrir les yeux.

Le réveil avait été brutal mais tout du moins rapide et lorsqu’il put voir, il constata immédiatement la présence de Finley, près du lit. Finley qui le toisait furieusement, Finley qui _respirait_ la colère.

Alors Kyle resta immobile. Fixant ses draps trempés de transpiration, il écouta les battements effrénés de son cœur, s’efforça de réguler sa respiration.

« C’est quoi ça ?! » Lâcha après un autre moment l’archéologue, désignant un paquet de feuilles blanches dans sa main gauche.

Kyle laissa passer un battement, n’étant pas certain de ce qui était attendu de lui ni même de la réponse qu’il devait donner.

« Ce que… Vous m’avez demandé Mâchanâz… » Murmura-t-il finalement avec appréhension, le regard ancré sur ses draps moites.

« Ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Répéta Finley furibond, abandonnant les papiers et se jetant sur lui ; le plaquant contre le matelas. «  _TU TE FOUS DE MOI_   _?!_  »

Les mains de l’homme vinrent appuyer sur son cou, se resserrant dangereusement et le secouant brusquement.

« Tout ça j’aurais pu le deviner rien qu’en te regardant ! » Tempêta-t-il encore, enragé.

Puis, produisant un son près du feulement, l’homme aux cheveux noirs abattit ensuite son poing. Sous la surprise et la douleur, Kyle laissa échapper un cri instinctif et resta un instant confus, réalisant ce qu’il se passait que lorsque les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir de plus en plus.

La main de Finley était en effet toujours pressée sur sa gorge et son poing venait le marteler avec acharnement, laissant derrière lui une douleur cuisante ; un arôme métallique et salé. L’homme était brutal et incontrôlable – plus encore que lorsqu’il le jetait sur ce même lit pour poursuivre des activités d'une toute autre nature – mais Kyle savait qu’en cet instant Finley n’utilisait pas toute sa force, _pas encore_ et il restait passif, toujours plus étourdi et espérant voir son compagnon se calmer ; essayait de penser à quelque chose de cohérent qui pourrait le tempérer.

Cet alors qu’un craquement sec retentit, envoyant une onde vibrer le long de sa joue et au cœur de sa mâchoire. Un hurlement étouffé lui déchira la gorge tandis que des larmes acides venaient attaquer ses yeux.

 _Sa bouche !_ Elle semblait être dévorée par un feu ardent !

Il se tordit impulsivement mais ne put se libérer de l’emprise de Finley et, après quelques instants, se laissa finalement retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Inerte, il était seulement conscient de la douleur – du sang bouillant – dans sa bouche et des gémissements endoloris qu’il poussait. La main l’enserrant disparut ensuite soudainement, le laissant haletant et toussant comme l’air entrait à nouveau – subitement – dans ses poumons.

Après quelques moments hagard où il ne fit que se réhabituer à respirer, il commença à percevoir des voix qui parlaient près de lui, engagées dans une conversation. Se focalisant sur les sons, il s’efforça alors à ouvrir les yeux et tenta de distinguer les silhouettes floues présentes dans la pièce, une des deux étant assurément Finley.

« …et il veut vous voir immédiatement Mâchanâz. » Finit-il par entendre une voix inconnue prononcer.

Battant plusieurs fois des paupières, il essaya de trouver un point fixe à observer, une chose sur quoi centrer sa vue et l’éclaircir mais quelques secondes après néanmoins, il referma les yeux, la douleur trop perturbante pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Aussi, il sentait un regard peser sur lui et, angoissé, était presque certain que l'inconnu l'observait.

« Bien, je serais là dans un instant. » Répondit la voix de Finley sur un ton mécanique et avec soulagement, Kyle entendit enfin l’autre personne quitter la pièce.

Le silence se fit alors de nouveau et le soulagement fut de courte durée, comme la quiétude tendue se prolongeait. Kyle voulut prendre connaissance de ses alentours et – sa vision se fixant plus ou moins – avisa l’archéologue qui le fusillait du regard.

« Je vais te remettre à lui. » Déclara ce dernier après un instant, la voix sèche et froide. « Et il te gardera. »

Le jeune homme pâlit. Le sang se glaça dans ses veines et les battements de son cœur – à peine calmés – reprirent un rythme délirant ; l’air de nouveau lui manquant.

 _Non_  ! Il ne voulait – _pouvait_ – pas y retourner ! –

« Lève-toi ! » Aboya l'homme aux cheveux noirs et Kyle sursauta avant de s’empresser de faire ce qui lui était demandé.

Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte sa vue trop imprécise. Au moment de se mettre debout, il s’écroula donc à genoux, un bras toujours posé sur le lit dans une faible tentative de prendre appui et se remettre sur pied. À ça, s'ajoutait aussi la difficulté qu’il avait toujours pour se ventiler correctement et l’élancement foudroyant de sa mâchoire cassée qui se rappelait à lui à chaque mouvement ou tension.

« Dépêche-toi ! » Pressa encore Finley tout en lui jetant des habits propres. « Habille-toi et ramasse ce foutoir, tu viens aussi. »

Le brun se figea. Finley allait – _voulait_ – vraiment le laisser là-bas ! Entre _Ses_ mains ! Si l’archéologue n'avait plus besoin de lui – _s'il l'abandonnait_ – alors il était sûr de ne jamais plus revoir la lumière du jour et d’être éternellement –

En un sursaut d'angoisse, il agrippa un pan de la chemise de Finley et il s’immobilisa les yeux écarquillés d'horreur lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de faire. N'osant plus même respirer, il vit s'écouler de longues secondes – ressentant la colère et le mécontentement de Finley qui affluaient par vagues – avant de finalement trouver le courage de parler.

« Je… Je v-vous en p-p’ie ! » Articula-t-il crispé et endolori, fixant les chaussures cirées de son compagnon. « Ne f-fai’es p-pas c’la ! »

Tiraillant légèrement le bout de chemise coincé entre ces doigts resserrés, il releva la tête et regarda l'homme aux cheveux noirs dans les yeux ; tenta de former quelque chose de cohérent dans son esprit qui hurlait à l'erreur qu’il venait de commettre.

« J-je f-fe’ais m’eux ! » Promit-il avec la conviction désespérée que ses mots n’étaient pas juste ça et qu’il pourrait effectivement donner quelque chose de plus satisfaisant la prochaine fois. « Je v- aid’ai… les ret’ouver.

S’interrompant, il inspira brusquement puis se détint, redoutant la réaction que ses paroles provoqueraient.

« Mieux ? » Renvoya sans tarder Finley, le ton glacial et menaçant. « C’était ce que tu étais sensé faire aujourd’hui, tu te rappelles ? Et pourtant j’ai toujours autant d’éléments. Je crois que tu ne pourras pas faire mieux, tu me sers plus à rien en fait. »

A ces mots, Kyle perdit son sang-froid. Étouffant une plainte terrifiée, il se plia en deux, crispant les mains sur le vêtement qu’il tenait déjà tandis que son cœur venait frapper contre sa cage thoracique, désespéré.

« P-pi'é ! Ma’hânâ’ ! Prononça-t-il presque inintelligible en secouant la tête, son agitation s’accentuant et des larmes recommençant à emplir ses yeux.

— _Arrête ça tout de suite_  ! Ordonna néanmoins agressivement Finley avant de se dégager et de le saisir par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder. « C’est pas le moment pour une de tes scènes, habille-toi et _vite_  ! »

Relâché, Kyle s’affaissa sur lui-même un instant mais se remit presque immédiatement en mouvement et – malgré ses tressaillements continuant – s'empressa d'enfiler les vêtements puis de ramasser les papiers éparpillés au sol, sentant le regard oppressant de l’archéologue peser sur lui à chaque instant ; percevant – maintenant que son attention y était – un touché autre que celui de Finley. Une fois vêtu et les papiers réunis dans ses mains vacillantes, l’homme lui intima de le suivre et ils sortirent tout deux rapidement de la chambre.

Suivant alors son compagnon un pas en arrière, le jeune homme brun garda les yeux rivés au sol, avançant avec automatisme. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer mais il se forçait à poursuivre ; se répétait les étapes nécessaires pour respirer correctement.

Ça ne marchait pas et, dans le couloir, Kyle déambulait incertain. A ses oreilles ne parvenait plus que sa respiration haletante et sa vue était, elle, encombrée de taches noirs, refusant de se poser fixement sur ce qui l'entourait. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Plus que sa vue brouillée, son ouïe bourdonnante et ses jambes flageolantes, il le savait.

Il devait se concentrer cependant ! Inspirer et compter jusqu’à cinq… puis expirer et compter jusqu’à cinq… –

Ça devait fonctionner ! Il devait rester debout et continuer à marcher, c’était la seule chose qui importait ! Peut-être Finley changerait-il d'avis si Kyle faisait ce qu’il fallait… ? Peut-être qu'il déciderait de le garder avec lui ? De revenir le reprendre après quelques temps ? Oui ! Finley n’allait pas le laisser là-bas. Il le garderait et n'autoriserait pas qu'on lui fasse plus de mal. Finley le protégerait, Finley –

Un mouvement devant lui puis un poids s'abattant sur sa gorge coupa court à son train de pensées affolé et il se retrouva nez à nez avec l’archéologue qui l’accula dans les escaliers qu’ils empruntaient.

« Si ça se passe mal. » Averti-t-il le transperçant du regard. « Je te prive de nourriture pendant une semaine, c’est bien compris ? »

L'homme brun resta transfixé – ses tressaillements cessant un court instant – les yeux de l’autre ne se trouvant plus qu’à quelques centimètres des siens.

« 'i Ma’hânâ’ ! » Assura-t-il alors, rejetant involontairement un trait de salive rouge qui vint suinter le long de son menton.

Finley, le relâcha rapidement, dégouté puis le considéra un instant, l’air molesté. Kyle se brassa pour le coup qu’il pensait venir mais sentit son visage s’enflammer d'un horrible fourmillement à la place – tel des milliers de coups d'aiguilles – et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Ça ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes mais ce fut violent et, dans ce lapse de temps, ses bleus disparurent, sa mâchoire se reconstituant sans se soucier des effets de cette guérison brutale sur son propriétaire.

L’instant d’après Finley se détournait déjà et continuait à descendre les marches sans un mot. Kyle, sans même y accorder réflexion, le talonna.

Cependant, le jeune homme brun revint rapidement à la lui : En effet, il ne savait pas où il trouvait la force – le courage – de mettre un pied devant l’autre avec ses tremblements qu’il n'arrivait plus à contenir et avec cette essence qui toujours flottait autour de lui ; une présence emplissant l’air et occupant le moindre espace ; une chose comme omnisciente qui instillait une confusion complète, un incompréhensible et sombre effroi.

N’y avait-il vraiment que lui qui le ressentait, se demanda-t-il désespérément. Pourquoi devait-il participer à cette entrevue qui ne concernait que Finley, s’interrogea-t-il encore. Mais ça ne semblait pas avoir d’importance puisqu’ils arrivaient – presque – à leur destination.

Passant une arche, ils entrèrent en effet dans un vestibule qui donnait lui-même sur de grandes portes noires aux poignets de fer forgé et –

_C’était là ! Juste derrière !_

Lorsque Finley s’arrêta, Kyle l’imita – restant toujours un pas en arrière, fixant la porte avec trépidation – frémissant de sentir le souffle de plus en plus présent dans l’air le traverser tel des bourrasques glacées. Lentement, un son discret – rauque et languissant – s’éleva alors du silence, un fredonnement bientôt accompagné de frictions et craquements, de brises et écoulement ; toujours poursuivant son sinueux chemin musical.

Kyle ne bougea pas. Il ancra ses yeux sur le petit buffet de bois design face à lui et les garda rivés pendant tout le temps où la commotion dura. Encore et toujours il se répétait la même chose, comme un mantra.

_Inspirer et compter jusqu’à cinq, expirer et compter jusqu’à cinq, inspirer et compter jusqu’à cinq, expirer et –_

Son compagnon s'écroula subitement à terre avec un grognement endolori et, plié en deux, il avait l'air épuisé. Kyle le vit essayer de se relever sans y arriver et, sans y penser, vint à ses côtés pour lui laisser prendre appui sur son bras, l’homme se redressant ensuite lentement et le repoussant une fois debout.

« Viens ! » Ordonna-t-il alors d’une voix résonnant différemment de celle de Finley.

Et pour cause, l’homme près de lui à présent n’était plus Finley.

Les cheveux noirs et frisés avaient laissé place à une cascade de boucles blondes et chatoyantes, la peau tannée avait acquis un lustre incandescent telle la lueur d'une flamme impérissable, le visage avait drastiquement changé – étant maintenant plus fin et longiligne – et les yeux étaient passés d'un bleu virulent à des nuances ambrés, ses iris semblant se mouvoir perpétuellement autour de ses pupilles fendues ; de vraies orbes enflammées, vivantes et électriques.

Devant lui, Kyle Lane n’avait plus Finley Martins mais le Grand et Admirable Tar-Mairon.

Lorsque l'homme reprit sa route, il le suivit comme si rien n’avait changé, se contentant seulement de secouer légèrement la tête, essayant de se débarrasser des taches noires qui envahissaient sa vision ; du bourdonnement constant qui polluait ses oreilles.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la pièce suivante – un grand salon avec une baie vitrée donnant sur les hauteurs de la ville – et le jeune homme brun fut saisi d’un violent haut le cœur quand il passa la porte, manquant de peu de s’écrouler.

Cet endroit était l’épicentre de ce qui avait habité les couloirs – pesé sur sa conscience – pendant tout le trajet et avant. Il avait été oppressé, grandement déstabilisé par cette chose sur le chemin mais ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu’il vivait maintenant. Cette chose était un gouffre, une noirceur qui s'infiltrait en lui par chaque pore de la peau, ses doigts invisibles et inquisiteurs courant le long de son corps, sa masse l'encerclant, prête à le réduire à néant à la moindre envie.

Chancelant, il pensa ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il réussit à s’agripper au pas de porte et à se redresser, apercevant les yeux de Mairon – couleur flammes – se poser sur lui menaçant. Regardant le sol, il avança un pied puis l'autre ; il marchait à nouveau, comme on l'avait incité à faire.

Dans la salle, attendaient trois personnes : Un homme d’une soixantaine d’années – aux cheveux grisonnants et au costume impeccable – et deux autres individus vêtus de noir. Arrivant à la hauteur du plus âgé, le blond mit un genou à terre, abaissant la tête et Kyle s’agenouilla également, soulagé de pouvoir presser le front au sol et ne plus tanguer ; de ne pas voir cet Être d’où émanait la Force qui le terrifiait.

« Mâchanâz Belekoroz. » Salua Tar-Mairon respectueusement par-dessus le bourdonnement que Kyle continuait d'entendre.

— Mayazônôz. Répondit le sexagénaire impassible. Il n’y a personne ? Pas de caméras, tu en est sûr ? »

Il y eut une seconde de silence ou ce qui y ressemblait puis – fixant une rainure de parquet – Kyle entendit Mairon se relever et répondre un brin amusé :

« Oui Mâchanâz, je suis sûre qu’il n’y a personne dans cette pièce et aucune caméra non plus. »

Mais à peine avait-il fini de parler qu’un souffle terrible – râle lugubre comme naissant des tréfonds de grottes profondes – se leva et la maison sembla s’ébranler dans ses fondations, – des objets tombants ou se brisant sous la secousse et le bruit constant dans les oreilles de Kyle redoublant d'intensité. Le jeune homme, dans sa panique, échappa alors un cri étranglé : Plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles, il se replia sur lui-même tandis que les tremblements se poursuivaient, couvrant autres bruissements ; braiments et murmures divers.

Après bien trop de temps, les secousses commencèrent enfin à s'évanouir progressivement et tout revint finalement à la normale, comme si jamais rien ne s’était passé en premier lieu. Kyle ne bougea pas pour autant. Agrippant les feuilles froissées qu’étaient à présent son travail, il fixait obsessif le parquet à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

 _Respirer, respirer, respirer… !_ –

« Maudit… cette enveloppe... ! Grommela soudainement une nouvelle voix au ton harassé, venant frapper les murs et traverser le vrombissement que percevait toujours Kyle. « Bien commençons… ce cas... faisons… je manque encore de temps. »

Le jeune homme brun perçu des mouvements et se raidit plus encore si c’était possible, retenant une expiration et écoutant avec crainte.

« Voilà… rémunération. » Annonça alors la précédente voix, comme de multiples échos aux octaves fantaisistes tonitruaient toujours et le laissaient avec un mal de crâne lancinant ; un sifflement de plus en plus agressif.

« Où…reste ? » Perçu-t-il ensuite la voix de Mairon demander.

Il se mordit la lèvre et goûta à son sang salé pour faire abstraction de ce qu'il ressentait ; se forcer à rester conscient et ne pas attirer l'attention.

« …Oh, tu... payement en nature... sûr. » Entendit-il encore la personne dire après que de précieuses secondes soient passées, où il continua de se triturer la lèvre dans l'espoir de se tenir éveillé. Je... fais envoyer… recevras dans la journée si... bien.

— ...remercie Mâchanâz. Répondit le compagnon de Kyle, son ton satisfait lui parvenant maintenant à peine à travers le voile sonore.

Il vint ensuite à Kyle l'impression qu'un silence suivit – ou quelque chose qu’il ne perçut pas peut-être… ? – puis la personne conversant avec Mairon reprit froidement :

« Ne... remercie... trop vite, Fit-il tranchant, …que tu sais précisément… je veux que tu fasses... ?

— Oui Mâchanâz... savez... ferais... qui... nécessaire… toujours. 

— Oui. Affirma l'autre homme, Kyle captant un soupçon d'ironie morose dans sa voix avant qu’il ne poursuivre indéfectible. Je pouvais… certain autrefois… est-il aujourd’hui… ? »

Une pause, véritable cette fois, se produisit et le brun fut saisi de convulsions plus violentes encore lorsque l'air se chargea d'une tension – puissance, Volonté – électrique qui ravagea toute la pièce et pourtant ne l’altéra pas dans son apparence ; deux Réalités se confrontant en une opposition dévastatrice et silencieuse avant que l'une ne plie finalement par considération pour l'autre.

La discussion continua alors comme si de rien n'était.

« …l'ai… fait et… toujours. Distingua-t-il Mairon reprendre avec une assurance lui paraissant légèrement trop plate ; des mots trop circonspects.

Un ricanement résonna par-delà le sifflement sourd qu’il continuait d’entendre puis l'autre personne parla encore, désespérant Kyle – qui n’était plus sûr d’être encore agenouillé de manière appropriée tant sa tête lui tournait – de voir se terminer l’horrible entrevue.

« …n’oublie…t’a donné tous… n’oublie… tu… appartiens. Déchiffra Kyle.

— Oui... vous appartiens… Entendit-il Mairon répondre.

Un nouveau silence interrompit la conversation et subitement, tout sembla se figer, l’air s'épaissir et le recouvrir totalement ; du béton coulé le pressant au sol et l'écrasant de son poids, une mélasse s’écoulant sur lui et l’asphyxiant. Et il sut alors –

_Oh, il le savait – pouvait le sentir ! –_

L'Attention était incontestablement tournée vers lui et seulement lui. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, glacé d'effroi, la sueur perlant sur son front.

— … Que… chose ici ? Lui parvint finalement la voix de l'homme qui le tenait dans son regard, le son comparable à la colère du tonnerre, au fracas du métal brisé.

— …apporte… preuve… avancée…recherches. La réponse hachée de son compagnon lui parvint encore.

— Hm. Grogna l'autre indistinctement détournant à peine son attention avant de la centrer à nouveau sur lui, l’humeur plus menaçante encore. Qu’as… important ?

Kyle n’était pas sûr d’avoir compris le sens des derniers mots prononcé. Mais ce n’était pas grave temps qu’ils ne lui étaient pas destiné... Cependant c’était bien à lui qu’on avait adressé la parole – ou pas… ? – et il lui semblait soudainement ne plus savoir comment faire pour fonctionner. Qu’avait-il été dit ? Que devait-il répondre ? Etait-ce vraiment à lui de parler… ?

La réponse à sa question ne tarda pas à venir : Le spectre, qui jusque-là n’avait fait qu’envahir son environnement et se délecter de la peur qu’il provoquait, prit vie et s’empara physiquement de lui. A une vitesse fulgurante, ses doigts invisibles lui lacérèrent le corps et – laissant dans son sillage un froid mortel – atteignit sa boîte crânienne pour y porter une dernière attaque. Kyle hurla ; un cri pitoyable qu’il tenta de taire et qui lui déchira les cordes vocales.

« N’as-tu… ton animal… parler ? » Entendit-il ensuite l’homme demander, condescendant.

Au milieu de la douleur réticente à s’effacer, se fit sentir le mécontentement de Mairon – ainsi que le courroux infini de l'autre personne – et Kyle tenta de récupérer l’usage de la parole, de retrouver sa capacité de mouvement le plus vite possible, inquiet du mécontentement du premier mais plus terrifié encore de déplaire à l’invité.

Péniblement, il se redressa d'abord à quatre pattes puis s’agenouilla, réunissant nerveusement les papiers éparpillés.

« C-ceci… s-sont l-les… résultats d-des re-recherches… » Bégaya-t-il ensuite à l'intention de l'homme face à lui, présentant son travail bras tendus et tête baissée.

— … crois vraiment… merde m’intéresse ?! Résonna colossalement la réponse, bientôt suivie d'un nouveau foudroîment.

Et encore une fois, Kyle poussa une plainte étranglée avant de secouer la tête vivement de gauche à droite en une négation désespérée. Mais la réponse ne sembla pas être assez convenable puisqu’il se sentit irrésistiblement emmené dans les airs la seconde d’après, guidé par la Manifestation qui s'était immiscée en lui et qui lui enserrait maintenant fatalement la gorge.

« Que crois-tu valoir vermine ? La rétorque se diffusa dans l'air ; se répandit dans son esprit et s’y accrocha en échos assourdissants.

— R-rien… ! S’efforça à d’articulé le brun, plantant instinctivement les ongles dans son propre cou ; espérant retirer une main qui n’était pas là.

— **_REGARDE-MOI !_**  » Tonna alors la personne, Kyle convulsant violemment sous la frayeur et rencontrant pour la première fois le regard insoutenable de son interlocuteur.

En cet instant, il ne put alors plus briser le contact malgré ses yeux qui brûlaient à la simple vue qui s'imposait à lui.

Il était inconcevable pour Kyle que quelqu’un puisse supporter d’être trop longtemps en la présence de cette personne. Pour autant, son apparence n’était pas rebutante avec sa peau blanche et saine, ses long cheveux noirs et soyeux, son nez arrondi presque comme celui d'un enfant et ses grands yeux expressifs. Mais quelques détails venaient cependant entacher cette vision de perfection, ses iris et pupilles étant constamment plongées dans un sombre puit sans fond, son expression portant toujours les marques du courroux et sa force vitale étant mortellement dangereuse pour tous ceux qui s'en approcheraient de trop près.

Également, ces quelques changements se voyaient accentués si jamais l'homme venait à entrer dans une colère noire – comme c’était le cas à présent – alors tout être vivant devant le côtoyer avait appris à ne pas contrarier Mor –

 _Melkor. Melkor le Puissant_.

En cet instant, l'Être était donc tout bonnement enragé et Kyle, pétrifié, se demandait ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour provoquer un tel mécontentement.

« Si ça avait tenu qu’à moi, » Tempêta Melkor le fixant haineusement de son regard abyssal, « j'aurai petit à petit réduit à néant chaque parcelle de ton existence et aurais donné les restes de ta viande putride à mes créatures ! »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Kyle entendit.

Ce qui suivit ensuite aurait pu être comparable à un barrage cédant sous les flots, l'eau démantelant chacune de ses pierres puis détruisant tout sur son passage ; à une fissure béante ouvrant sur les profondeurs de la terre ; à la nuit bannissant le jour à jamais.

Et alors, physiquement – seulement physiquement – il sentit chaque centimètre de son corps imploser, poussant un dernier rugissement de douleur et perdant connaissance avant même que l'effroi n'ait pu le prendre.

 

**

 

Un mal pulsant avait élu domicile juste derrière ses yeux et le faisait revenir peu à peu à lui. Progressivement, il constata sa bouche sèche ; reconnu la soif qui le harassait et la douleur sourde qui prenait son corps – s’enflammant lorsqu’il tentait de bouger. Avec un gémissement molesté, il s’éveilla alors tout à fait et battit des paupières avec confusion, tentant de trouver cohérence à son environnement.

« Enfin réveillé… ? » Souffla une voix suave avant qu’une main chaude ne vienne passer dans ses cheveux humides.

Surpris, il ouvrit complètement les yeux et, là, dans la semi-obscurité, deux orbes au bleu électrique l'observaient attentivement.

« Mâ... Mâchanâz… ? » Bredouilla Kyle désorienté, sa voix résonnant rauque et raillée à ses oreilles.

Puis il reconnut l'endroit où il se trouvait et l'angoisse le prit.

_Il ne devrait pas se trouver là ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'occuper sa chambre ainsi ! –_

Brusquement, il se redressa et repoussa les draps avec l'intention de se lever – remarquant distraitement les bandages blancs couvrant ses bras et jambes – mais à peine avait-il bougé les couvertures que son compagnon les replaçait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? » Réprimanda-t-il alors froidement. « Tu n'es pas encore remis, tu dois rester couché si tu comptes vraiment me servir un jour à quelque chose ! »

_Pas remis… ? Que… –_

Et soudain, la totalité des évènements récents lui revint en mémoire.

_Ses recherches – l’entrevue avec Mor-Melkor – la colère que le Vala avait déchaînée sur lui._

Prit d'une crainte nouvelle, les muscles de son corps se raidirent et ajoutèrent à sa douleur tandis qu’il échappait une plainte et que ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps. Relevant finalement la tête, il vint fixer le Maia face à lui, effaré.

« Tu te rappelles maintenant. » Constata alors l’archéologue et ce n’était par chance pas une question donc Kyle ne dit rien – non qu’il n’eût été sûre de pouvoir articuler quelques réponses que ce soit dans le cas contraire.

Un temps passa ainsi, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'étant détourné de lui et observant maintenant la nuit noire par la fenêtre. Puis, se levant du lit où il avait été assis, il fit quelques pas négligés dans la pièce avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux et de s’étirer paresseusement. Il reprit ensuite la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Poursuivit-il ne laissant cette fois aucune émotion transparaître dans sa voix, aucune indication sur la direction à prendre.

Cependant, c’était bel et bien une question alors Kyle se devait d’y répondre.

« J-je suis désolé… » Finit-il par bégayer faiblement. « Je suis… _tellement_ désolé Mâchanâz… »

Il n’y eut pas de réaction immédiate à ses mots – pas qu’il ne sache – et Kyle se demanda s’il devait relever les yeux inconsciemment baissés ; si c’était ce que souhaitait Mairon à présent. Cependant, il n'en avait – que rarement – le droit, alors pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois-ci… ?

« Hm. Entendit-il finalement l'homme marmonner avant qu’il ne vienne s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit et lui caresse la joue de sa main, le ton légèrement moins strict. Tu te sens fiévreux ?

— Je… ne crois pas. Jugea Kyle après une seconde de considération.

— Tu as mal quelque part ? » Questionna-t-il encore.

Un instant d’hésitation – oui ou non… ?

— Un peu. » Admit timidement le brun, se focalisant inconsciemment sur la douleur sourde présente partout où il voulait bien tourner son attention.

Mairon sembla l’étudier un moment, puis balaya négligemment la réponse en faveur d'une autre question :

« Tu as faim ? » Continua-t-il donc à enquérir. « Et soif ? »

Kyle s'immobilisa, prit d'incertitude à nouveau.

Double interrogation. Est-ce que deux réponses étaient attendues de lui – différentes peut-être… ? Avait-il – le droit d'avoir – faim ? Ou soif... ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ou but… ? ...Il pouvait sûrement tenir encore un peu.

« N-non. » Murmura-t-il les yeux toujours fixés sur les couvertures.

Cet alors que, même sans le voir, il devina le froncement de sourcils de l’archéologue, ressentit le début d'hostilité s’instiller dans l’air. Bien vite ça le ramena à la raison et lui rappela une autre règle qu’il se devait absolument de respecter.

« Oui ! » S'empressa-t-il de corriger, maintenant plus proche de la vérité. « O-oui Mâchanâz ! »

À ça, Mairon réagit et – si Kyle pensa premièrement souffrir de représailles – il comprit rapidement que ce ne serait pas le cas, l'homme tendant la main vers la table de nuit et attrapant un mug rouge y étant posé.

« Tu as conscience que ça ne c’est pas bien passé du tout, n’est-ce-pas ? » Interrogea encore son supérieur, lui donnant la tasse qu’il s'empressa de saisir.

— Oui Mâchanâz… » Susurra le brun placidement, contemplant le récipient avant que Mairon ne fasse un mouvement circulaire au-dessus, les parois venant soudainement ébouillanter ses paumes.

— Trop chaud peut-être ? Remarqua calmement l'archéologue retenant in-extremis la tasse et effectuant un autre geste du poignet pour finalement passer les doigts sur l'objet, en vérifiant la température. Je te conseille comme même de faire attention. Ça et de l'eau, c’est à tous ce que tu auras le droit pour les jours à venir. Tiens. »

Le verre lui fut de nouveau tendu et après une hésitation – ses mains rougissaient déjà et un picotement ardant les parcourait – le jeune homme brun prit l’anse du bout des doigts. L'intérieur comme l'extérieur n’étaient plus si dangereusement brûlant alors Kyle prit une gorgée de soupe et se délecta du liquide chaud emplissant sa bouche de saveurs. Son estomac grommela ensuite furieusement et, ignorant la douleur cuisante de ses mains, il but encore une fois.

« Vas-y doucement. » Entendit-il alors Mairon aviser. « Tu as pas manger depuis au moins trois jours. »

Et, malgré la faim qui s’était réveillée subitement et lui demandait à grands cris de remplir son estomac désespérément vide, Kyle se stoppa en pleine action.

_Trois jours ?! Comment c’était possible… ?_

« Il faut dire que tu l’as pas mal cherché. Rappela Mairon après l'avoir considéré un instant. « Si tu t’étais un peu creusé la tête pour au moins trouver quelques informations comme je t’avais dit, on en serait sûrement pas là. »

Devant Kyle restant passif, il fit un geste de main irrité avant de poursuivre.

« Ou quoi ? Fit-il contrarié. Tu crois vraiment que je me suis donné la peine de t’emmener juste pour que tu m’humilie comme ça devant lui, hein ?

— Non ! N-non bien sûr… ! Répondit Kyle hâtivement, sa voix tremblante glissant progressivement vers le murmure, presque inaudible. Je vous demande pardon ! Je vous promets de faire mieux… Je vous ai promis… »

Mairon grogna dubitatif – ou insatisfait peut être – mais il n'avait pas encore clairement exprimé son refus ni dit aucuns mots désapprobateurs alors Kyle s'accrocha désespérément à ça et osa pour la première fois donner voix à une idée qui lui était venue il y avait quelques temps déjà :

« J'avais pensé à… Commença-il à révéler fébrilement, son cœur lui résonnant de plus en plus fortement aux oreilles. Il y aurait peut-être un moyen de… Si vous acceptiez de me céder temporairement un de vos anneaux Nanesque... me permettiez son contrôle, il serait possible de créer d'autres…

— Te céder un des anneaux Nanesque ? » S’esclaffa Tar-Mairon railleur, coupant effectivement court à ses inepties. Rien que ça ! »

Les dernières notes du rire de Mairon cascadèrent sur Kyle comme autant de piques glacés puis un silence terrible suivit.

« Dis-moi, » Commenta finalement l'archéologue avec aise, un calme cultivé ne penchant que très légèrement vers la menace. « Est-ce que tu aurais oublié de qui tu dépends... ? Est-ce que j'aurai – par hasard – besoin de te rappeler à l'ordre… ? »

Kyle sentit son cœur tambouriner de plus belle dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s’affoler. La panique menaçait de le gagner à tout instant et il attendait, _redoutait_. Mais ce n'était pas une vraie question donc il –

«  ** _REGARDE-MOI_**  ! Explosa tout à coup Mairon en un rugissement inattendu.

Kyle – assommé par les mots qui avaient aussi été vagit dans son crâne – sentait sa tête lui peser horriblement lorsqu’il vint ancrer son regard effrayé dans les yeux bleus – verts – bruns – flammes.

«  _Réponds_ ! Commanda encore l'homme aux cheveux noirs lorsqu’il le regardait en face.

— N-non ! Débita précipitamment le jeune homme. J-je vous appartiens ! »

Mais il était visiblement déjà trop tard : Mairon se levait et tempêtait, divinement excédé.

« Espèce de sale petit connard arrogant ! Cracha-t-il avant d'avancer sur Kyle qui agrippa son mug et s'affaissa sur lui-même, pensant – _se reprochant_ – être aller trop loin.

Mais l'archéologue, sur le point de se saisir de son compagnon, recula soudainement, passant une main agressive dans ses cheveux.

Lorsque la réprimande à laquelle il s’attendait ne vint pas – et que l'homme aux cheveux noirs recommença à parler après de longs moments où seule sa respiration enragée se faisait entendre – le brun sursauta donc.

« Crois bien que tu regretteras bientôt ta stupidité. » Sentencia-t-il froidement avant de continuer moins vicieusement, se laissant retomber sur le lit comme las. « Ce que tu proposes n’est pas possible. Mon Art et celui que tu pratique sont trop fondamentalement différents dans leur conception. Tu ne peux pas copier le mien et… je n'ai pas les éléments nécessaires pour reprendre celui que tu utilises. »

Le jeune homme brun ne broncha pas. Pendant longtemps, il respira délibérément, se forçant au calme et se répétant inlassablement qu’il ne serait sûrement pas délaissé ainsi, que – tant qu’il faisait ce qu’il disait – Mairon ne lui ferait pas vraiment de mal. Alors, lorsque soudainement des doigts vinrent tirer sur ses cheveux et une bouche chaude s’accoler à la sienne, il ne comprit pas tout de suite le geste.

Pris au dépourvu comme il l’était, il se laissa pourtant aller après un instant, se calquant inconsciemment sur la respiration régulière de Mairon, sur les mouvements lents de ses lèvres – de sa langue. Puis l'instant de sérénité prit fin aussi soudainement qu’il avait débuté, l'archéologue écourtant le baiser et se levant ; commençant à se dévêtir.

« Dans le coin, il y a un tas de linge sale. » Indiqua-t-il alors avec un geste de la tête. « J'ai dû m'occuper d'une affaire pour Belekoroz et je peux pas donner les vêtements aux femmes de ménages sans risquer de propager de folles rumeurs alors tu t'en occuperas dès que tu iras mieux. »

Ses yeux allant instinctivement regarder vers l'endroit indiqué, Kyle tenta d'ignorer le sentiment de malaise qui le prit quand il vit le tas de linge maculé de taches noires ; il acquiesça rapidement.

« Il y a de la crème dans le tiroir de table de nuit pour tes mains. » Poursuivit son supérieur tout en retirant son pantalon, s’étant déjà délesté du reste. « Bois la soupe avant qu’elle ne refroidisse et dors. Il faut que tu te reposes. »

Kyle termina donc avec envie le contenu de son mug tandis que Mairon – ne portant plus qu’une paire de boxers noirs – s'allongeait à côté de lui sur le lit. Après s’être appliqué de la crème pour ses brûlures, le jeune homme brun se coucha à son tour et quelques moments de silence passèrent alors, durant lesquels il essaya en vain de se débarrasser de la crainte qui l'habitait toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu’il y a ? » Finit par demander Tar-Mairon la voix plate – et fatiguée peut-être… ?

— S-s'il vous plaît… Chuchota le brun après un instant de lutte intérieur, tentant de soutenir le regard de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. S’il vous plaît Mâchanâz ne… ne me donnez pas à… Mâchanâz… »

L'homme resta à l'observer pendant d'interminables secondes d'angoisse et d’incertitude et Kyle était incapable de déceler le moindre soupçon d’émotions, Tar-Mairon était tout simplement impénétrable.

« Dors Tyelpë. » Vint finalement l'ordre, mettant fin à la discussion.

L'archéologue détourna ensuite le regard et commença à chantonner doucement, douleurs et préoccupations semblant se faire peu à peu plus légères.

Plus rien ne se dit suite à ça et, les deux hommes – une fois endormis – bougèrent dans leur sommeil, le plus jeune allant se blottir contre le torse hâlé de son comparse et le plus âgé venant plus tard passer son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà…
> 
> On en découvre enfin plus sur Finley et Kyle... mais ce n'est pas tout ! il y a encore plus à venir sur ces deux là ;) !
> 
> Aussi, désolé pour ceux qui ship Morgoth et Sauron. Je suis pas trop fan de ce couple alors je pense pas qu'il y aura ce genre de relation entre eux. J'espère que vous aimerez comme même et si non, je vous remercie d'avoir lus jusque là :).


End file.
